To Love a Casanova
by You'reBeautifulDontDeny
Summary: At the start of the Triwizard competition they all thought it would be a fight between families but it seems to be a fight between hearts. Hermione Granger has been many things. A prefect, grade A student, smartest-witch-of-her-age, one of the golden trio, and a bookworm but she has never considered Casanova in that list. She still doesn't but others people thinks otherwise.
1. Dirty Nails

**Okay, this came to me after my enormous consummation of anything femslash concerning Hermione and went bananas over it. Now, this is my attempt in a Hermione-centric story. Though this is romance heavy. Also not good with smut so... Also, I've gotten inspired to do this after reading reviews in Casanova Granger and thought I should do a proper Hermione centric story. Of course, romance for all!**

 **A/N: Let's just say this started at the goblet of fire and followed through the Order of phoenix but let's just assume that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will stay in Hogwarts for another year. Also, I will swing the story away from canon. Meaning the announcement of putting names in the goblet of fire will be delayed. Anything Voldemort related will be in much later chapter. There will be action, folklore reference, Greek myth influences.**

 **I edited this after the confusion of polyamory relations, which I guess was my fault for the errors in my word choice. This is mostly a rivalry between the girls until one steals Hermione's heart.**

 **Pairings: Hermione Granger/Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger/Cho Chang, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ fem!Harry Potter (Rose), Hermione Granger/ fem!Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass**

 **Warning: Genderswap, curse words, and mention of insults towards homosexuals (but nothing too personal). If you don't like anything girl x girl then please don't read. I'm not forcing anybody. To those who want to read. Read away!**

 **Summary: At the start of the Triwizard competition they all thought it would be a fight between families but it seems to be a fight between hearts. Hermione Granger has been many things. A prefect, grade A student, smartest-witch-of-her-age, one of the golden trio, and a bookworm but she has never considered Casanova in that list. She still doesn't but other people thinks otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters. Though mistakes and wrong grammars are all mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Dirty Nails**

Hermione Granger has always prided herself with achieving everything with finest and leniency. To her studies, in her performances and to all things important to her, being Harry and Ron's friend especially. She does this with everything she's got. That must be why some people get a little intimidated by her in some way. Getting mocked at and insulted, specifically with Draco and his goons, or maybe ignored occasionally though she never lets this get to her deeply.

She'd done a lot harder things than getting hurdled with verbal abuse to care. Maybe once upon a time but not recently. Of course, she has gone back in time to save a magical creature and Harry's godfather, having escorted the-boy-who-lived inside the chambers of secrets and having to solve the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Though if hearts are involved it'd be another thing entirely.

That's why, when another year commences for Hogwarts. She expected herself to be able to do the best in her abilities too. Just not sure if being the center of attention was what she anticipated for herself either.

"Harry! Would you please slow down?! I am not particularly accustomed to these parts of the woods!" Hermione fired back at the black-haired boy, who has made a great distance from her already while she panted and tried to take a breather.

The two wizards have been flocking the woods for 2 hours now. Occasionally running and walking from time to time. Hermione gave a slight puff of annoyance as her companion insensitively ignored her plea. Forcing her to forgo her rest and catch up with her friend.

Harry had asked Hermione latter the day to venture into the night, to go back into the pond where he and Sirius almost died. He said he had a dream and it keeps sending him weird symbols and signs. Not able to handle it anymore he wanted to go tonight and investigate. Of course, the bookworm had discouraged the idea altogether and pointed out how dangerous it would be. But knowing Harry, he has already made up his mind and she didn't really want to leave the boy without any company, so she agreed. When Hermione asked Harry why he didn't drag Ron into this mess. He only answered that the ginger-haired boy had a night of detention with Professor Snape after accidentally brewing a potion that set flames onto Snape's clothes.

Hermione mentally laughs but also sympathize with Ron's predicament.

When night fell, so did Harry's energy come alive. Hermione could have kept up adequately but lately, she's been holding herself in the library more than she used to so it was reasonable to say she was out of shape, for now.

"Hurry up, Hermione. We're almost there" The boy shot back.

She rolled her eyes at him but kept running all the same.

When they've arrived at the pond, the bushy hair had practically lost all of her reserved energy and were now bending and leaning on the tree to keep herself stable while having to take back air to her lungs. Harry didn't seem fazed with only a little sweat on his forehead as he looks on to the night making her a bit jealous of his stamina. She should start jogging soon.

"Lumos" He mutters as out came light on his wand.

"We better find something useful here or I'm doing this for naught," Hermione said still out of breath.

The sight was as before. The pond looks clear and dark at the same time, which looks to be bottomless through the moonlight. Its shinning glow dances beautifully on its waters while slightly illuminating the scenery. The trees were still creepy and dominating yet it didn't overpower the pond and the air still had the musty smell of nature and animal carcass. If anything was out of place for Hermione, it was the slight light in the center of the pond.

' _It hadn't been there before'_ she wonders.

She looks at Harry but he seems oblivious to it as he eyes the sky.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked finally able to compose herself enough to take a few steps towards him.

"In my dream... " He started. "I was looking at a mirror here." He momentarily gazed at her before he looks back at the pond and pointed in front of him like he was sure he was aiming at something yet still pointing at nothing. "It may have been ordinary… or it may not be. I was looking at it when suddenly my reflection changed." He voice started to waver. " I couldn't remember what I saw after. All I remember was a hand was offered to me. I took it and it pulled me in and that's was it"

Hermione eyes him with incomprehensive eyes and a doubtful emotion. It could have intended a lot of things. Surely, it's nothing dangerous. Right?

"It must have meant something but maybe it didn't mean we were supposed to be out here at night" Hermione suggested to him feeling weird at the increased flow of air and the light in the center of the pond started to sparkle and vibrate, something the boy still hasn't notice.

"I don't know I just feel like I must be here somehow. It's like a pull. I've been having these dreams over and over again. It must mean something" He said searching his eyes around.

When nothing happened, Hermione slowly pulled the boy on his sleeve and urged him to forget their little trip into the forest and go back. "Come on Harry. It's getting pretty late. We should just come back tomorrow. If you like"

"But-"

"I knew it" Someone cut Harry's words as the bookworm heard a familiar but irksome voice. The two wizards look unto the shadows as a form began to come out. Draco Malfoy emerges out of the bushes with his blonde hair and an annoying smirk on his face, standing like he used to with an air of snobbish arrogance and unbearable conceitedness. Hermione glowered at him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She spat at him, clearly not liking his presence.

He only sneered back. "I should be asking you that, mudblood" but his signature smirk came back.

"Then again why should I ask when I already know why. Did Potter already pop your cheery, Granger?" Then turns his gaze to Harry. "If so, is she much better as a prostitute than a wizard then, Potter?" He laughs comically.

Harry's angered skyrocketed at his insults directed at Hermione as he suddenly grabs out his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Malfoy. "Take that back Malfoy!" He threatens coldly at him but the blonde boy only smirks.

"Why? It's the truth, ain't it?"

The black-haired boy was going to hex Malfoy when Hermione stops him on the last second. "No, Harry. He's not worth it" She pleaded while him with another pull of his sleeves. Harry momentarily stares at the bookworm while his anger slowly dissipated while lowering his wand though Harry's glared stayed throwing it at Malfoy's face.

The blonde boy laughs at this exchange. His voice was loud with amusement and mirth. "What Potter? Too tired to cast a spell? Granger must have done something right if you're that beat up" and then another boisterous laugh escape his lips.

This time Harry couldn't stop his temper. Hermione could only look on as Harry's wand lights up.

Time slowed in Hermione's eyes, before the boy's spell to collided with Malfoy, the light in the pond flies up and a gigantic ball of luminosity shown through the trees and forest, even hitting the three wizards in the chest.

...

Her head throb and dizzy. That was the first thing she noticed when she felt herself moving and her consciousness awake. A painful groan escapes her lips as she clutches her head to keep it still but was futile from the impending defiance of her plea.

"Stop moving!" She hissed at her head. Not liking how it loves to make her want to puke.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're awake and okay, Miss Granger" She heard a warm voice say.

When she opted to open her eyes, Professor McGonagall's worried, but slight glare, meets her. She groans after knowing how screwed she was. Who wouldn't be? Two of her house students when out at the forest past curfew and into the forest. She's definitely getting detention for this.

"Um… Hi Professor McGonagall. What can I help you with?" She asked innocently even though she knows very well why the old woman was here.

The glare went colder and all Hermione could do was whimper in fear as she slightly hid in her sheets while praying to any powerful being to save her.

The old woman sighs after as she massages her temples. "Not funny Miss Granger. What you and Mr. Potter did was reckless, very irresponsible and very dangerous. It was fortunate when Mr. Finnigan let slip you're little tryst in the forest and we came to your aid much earlier. When we arrived you and Mr. Potter were lying on the ground out cold. Something could have come and abducted you both" Her voice was hard and scolding. "Worst yet… something could have killed you!"

Hermione was guilty nonetheless couldn't help but noticed why Draco wasn't being mentioned. She was going to ask when Dumbledore suddenly inserted himself between their scolding section.

"Ah Miss Granger. I see you've woken up. Could I probably have a moment with you?" He said with a soft smile.

Professor McGonagall wanted to continue her scolding when Dumbledore gave her a look. The older witch sighs and lets it be. "I'll give you and Mr. Potter your proper punishment in the morning. Have a good evening" She said, turns and went away to her quarters.

Hermione let out a sigh then gave her attention to the old wizards.

"If you don't mind me asking where is Harry, Professor?" She was concerned. She didn't really have the time to ask the other witch for fear of the moment but now that she had the space to think, her best friend was the first thing to fly on her head and the fact that what professor McGonagall said was very true it was reckless and dangerous and could have probably hurt one of them.

"Do not worry. Mr. Potter is sleeping just fine in the other bed. I think he's even having a wonderful dream while at it" Dumbledore gave a warm smile at her.

Hermione let out a breath of relief, knowing nothing bad happened to him.

When she met the older wizard's eyes again she remembers that she wasn't off the hook just yet. She stayed silent. Knowing it was the best course of action. Very much aware of the headmaster's gaze at her while hers were thrown down at her hands finding them, for a very long time, to be interesting.

"Miss Granger" He started. _Dirty nails. Maybe she should get her nails done._

"Do you remember what happened before we found you unconscious in the forest?" his voice now low but not scolding and just oddly curious.

"Um.. I…" How should she put this, she has no idea at all. One minute Harry was going to hex Malfoy and then lights were everywhere and ended up blinding them unconscious. So, would that suffice as an explanation? Maybe not.

"I do remember everything clearly but… I just don't know how to make sense of what actually happened, Professor Dumbledore" She said truthfully and Dumbledore only nods at her.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I'm not here to ask for an explanation just that I want to warn you and what lies ahead for your future" He then smirked. "…And for a few other people as well" Now sounding more teasing than anything else.

"What do you mean by that Headmaster?" She laces it with confusion and hopes Dumbledore wouldn't let her suffer from complicated riddles because as much as she appreciates the challenge, she has no energy and mood for it.

"Nothing, my child. Just that I bid you my very best luck" He said with a smile, his chuckle a voice of an old man's gurgling and went to stand up from sitting on the side of her bed. "I'll leave you to rest now. Good evening, Miss Granger"

He was at the entrance of the door before he stops mid-step to look back at the bushy-haired girl, his eyes wandering her confused ones before he spoke. "A word of advice, Miss Granger. Love is a battlefield. A battlefield you don't want to fool around with or you might find yourself in a very intricate pinch" and with that, he continued to exit the infirmary and leaving her with more questions and uncertainty than assurance and damn answers.

Hermione couldn't understand what the old wizard has tried to tell her. She prides herself with achieving everything with finest and leniency but even she can't seem to find her balance now.

Unbeknownst to her, that would seem to be her stature from then on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is short. This is mostly just a filler because I wanted to just put it in there how *Spoiler Alert* Harry and Draco change *Spoiler Alert*. Don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow with a promise of a longer chapter.**

 **~Toddles~**


	2. Metamorphosis

**Hello there champs! As I promise, the second chapter! Instead of tomorrow I'll just update it today and let chapter 3 be updated next week seeing as I have a changed of schedule.**

 **I just love Emma Watson. She could be a goddess and I could be the fool and I won't complain one bit. Haven't watched Beauty and the Beast yet but I know it'll be spectacular. BATB is one of my favorite Disney movie and the fact that Emma Watson is going to grace it with her talent makes me want to cry.**

 **A/N: In the movie the** **Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were introduce in the first day of return from Hogwarts but I wanted to put a little something (Chapter 1) and now they'll be making an appearance like a week after the return of the wizards.**

 **Anyway, I won't waste your time anymore.**

 **Onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Metamorphosis**

Days went by after Harry and Hermione's little tryst in the wood but things weren't left in ruin just yet. Rumors started to grow inside the school and not in the last bit accurate or beneficial for Hermione. As expected from Malfoy. The blonde boy have utterly spread total bull*** around the school about her and Harry's 'little date and rendezvous' in the forest. Let's just say his imagination isn't that pathetic and leaves the imagination flying around the castle spreading craps all over the school.

This made the bushy haired girl furious. The little brat had irked her yet again and manages to make Harry and Hermione's fame to increase by 5. What a way to boost popularity. If only it was on positive terms she would have been fine but the fact that this was all white lies doesn't ease her anger. She tried telling professor McGonagall that Draco had every right to have the same punishment as Harry and she did, because he was there that night too. Out of bed by curfew and also strolling in the forest but because nobody spotted him and he didn't give, he was free to go around gloating at her.

It was unfair, really. She is forced to clean the girls' loo for a month, detention for 2 week, and had 15 points deducted from their house. It's been just a week and she was already stealing some heated reputation and pain in the ass chores. Not how she pictured her return to school.

"There you are, 'Mione." The ginger haired boy said as he spotted the other girl's presence in the common room. He was sitting at the couch his gaze intently looking at the chest board in front of him while his opponent, Neville, had long since tried to win with Ron at wizard's chest and was more comfortable with his seat. Neville gave her a wave as Ron continued to looked back in forth from Hermione then back to the board.

"I am so beat. Professor Snape had me trap in his office far too long for my taste and the cleaning wasn't that breezy either. I just want some nap" Hermione plop herself on the sofa and groan in sadness. The two boys looks at her in sympathy but let's her be. They wouldn't want to say the wrong word and end up being the beating end of Hermione's frustration.

"Look at the bright side, Mione" Ron said lightly making the bookworm look up from her position, not looking every bit happy. "What bright side?" She groans out.

"The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' going to arrive tonight" Ron offered a nervous smile, one that seemed even scared to have said the words while Hermione looked at him like it was the most monotonous thing she has ever heard and let her face fell back into the soft mattress while it muffled her groans of resentment at her predicament.

Harry came in after a while, looking quite beat up and tired as Hermione. He looks at Neville and Ron then at the bookworm mourning on the sofa. Harry gave the two questioning looks while they just shook they're head like it meant 'Don'-ask' kind of face. The black haired boy only shrugs and made his way on a couch and sat in it while giving his own sigh of relief.

"My arms are killing me. I can't believe Professor McGonagall had me dusting up the whole Divination room by myself" He said while stretching up his joints as emphasis.

Hermione looks at him without expression and said. "Try having to clean professor Snape's god awful office. Half of what's in it almost killed me. Did you know he has a pet Griffin in his closet! A fucking griffin, Harry! It attempted to claw my face out and if it wasn't for the cage I would have been a cold dead body hidden in his other hidden cellar" she grunts then sat properly in the sofa. "I wouldn't be surprise if my funeral happens before I'm 20" she huff and crossed her arms.

Harry shared her frustration and gave another sigh again. "I'm just glad we're almost done with this punishment. Just 3 days to go. I'm sure we can handle it… or be at one piece by then"

"You two sure got it horrible, looking at you two I would have thought you lived with the birds" Ron jokes and grabs his bishop on the board to align it with the King. "Checkmate!" He said happily while Neville just shrugs at his defeat.

"At least one of us is happy" Hermione said still exhausted, which Ron ignored and proceed to gloat about it to Neville's face.

"Guys! Guys!" Finiggan came running in the common room looking overjoyed and at the same time thrown away, he was grinning at them before he was bouncing in excitement. "They're here! They're here! The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons just arrive. Every house is being called in the great hall" Now that got everyone's attention, some started sprinting out with enthusiasm while a few, like Hermione and Harry, had to force their body out of their seats not really wanting to go. Hermione even opted on going straight to bed but then food sounds heavenly.

Ron had to drag the two slumped wizards by the hand to quicken their pace, having real difficulty when they didn't even give two ounce of shit to care if they should really go or not. The ginger didn't really want to miss anything out so he made an extra effort to take both his best friend by force.

When they got there, the great hall was full of buzz of chatter either from gossips and chitchats from each house. It was lively and annoying loud for Hermione's taste. The hall have acquired a great amount of energy that she often saw in either Quidditch games or end of the year pitch which amazes her how one little news, such as this, can get this sort of reaction from the whole school. But she guesses, frankly, it was slightly a big deal. They 'll get new faces and many more competition from other families. Though all of that would mean nothing really to Hermione, so long as they're decent and won't try to Hex her then she'll fairly treat this as just another way to challenge herself with newer people.

But she wasn't really that social to begin with so this really won't change anything for her.

Ron puts the two down while he sat in front of them, his beam still there as he looks at the door expecting something to burst forth any minute now. From what Hermione has gathered, students from other schools are going to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of 2 years for the aim of the Triwizard tournament and for unity of the 3 schools but again, she can't really see the appeal. Should she? Maybe after she's done mopping around… of being so damn tired and exhausted maybe then, she'll have more of an enthusiasm on the matter.

Hermione yawns and found everything boring. She was hungry but she can't eat until Dumbledore finished his speech and she can't really fall asleep on the table, as much as she was tempted, because that is just rude and ill-mannered but when she spotted something the corner of her eyes, her anger rise as well as her glare on over drive as she saw Draco on his table, talking and arrogantly laughing with his goons. She still has leftover hatred for the boy. He got to sly his way out of the punishment all because he woke up earlier than they did. She was 2 seconds away from Hexing him right then and now when suddenly sounds around the great hall silences and a series of instrumental music erupted while the student hushed. Out came from the large doors were numerous girls in blue dress and barrette, elegantly fluttering in with their hips swaying from side to side right after they dance with the sweet playing music of the violin.

One by one the girls danced with grace, never missing one beat. One particular girl had everyone breath hitched on their throats. She was the finest of them all, with her blonde hair, piercing green eyes and hypnotizing smile that made most of the wizards gape in amazement. She flowed in the ground like air and swift elegantly as wind. Hermione's gaze flew to her and followed her movement like a hawk and each movement the blonde did, made her question something inside her. The bookworm felt unbalance and at the same time confuse as she tried to slow her actions until it was a play by play clip. It was as if she was savoring her performance into one single moment that she can enjoy in the future. Hermione though wasn't particularly impress… well she was… it is just that, from the first time she had lay eyes on her, the first word that went through her mind wasn't beautiful, pretty or elegant. That first word she had mutters carelessly that flew on her mind was…

"… Hollow"

And just like that, the particular girl she was thinking of (or gazing), gaze back to meet her chocolate eyes… and truest Hermione saw it spark. As if the woman just heard her spoke. Her eyes showing mystery and alight… deep, deep, down inside it and clanks with freedom but amidst her discovery, everyone else was oblivious of their brief moment as the French woman cut their staring short and went back to doing her dance. Hermione found the encounter odd yet she compelled herself to look anywhere but at the woman she just had a moment with and went along with everyone else after which they clap and cheer in mirth. The Beauxbatons ladies all placed themselves on the left corner of the front as another set of wizards came in but now wearing a thick fur coat with red and black uniform adjourning their body but Hermione all but zoned it out and she eyes the French woman again in a daze.

For some reason, she felt oddly connected to her but shook it away and went back to the performance of the Durmstrang, while at that same time the French woman gaze at Hermione with her own stupor state.

After the performance they were lead to the right of the front just besides the Beauxbatons. Dumbledore gave his speech and after giving the news of the goblet of fire, Triwizard and the age 17 and over rule, which earned a large commotion, chatter and round of applause as the transfer students where all seated to designated table as food suddenly lit up on the table. Hermione didn't waste on taking food and putting it on her plate and filled it up like mountain. Ever since the incident in the pond she's observe changes in her body, her amount in craving and mood.

She seems to have doubled her appetite by 4, although she never changed how she ate… She might be hungrier but that doesn't mean she has to eat like Ron. Not to mention she still distaste on ruffling food like mad. Other than her hunger, her nightly disturbance gives her more of a reason to feel stranger and unsettled. Her height seems to have out grew again even to the point of almost having an edge to Ron's while her muscle sore more and more.

She seems to wake up early in the morning and can't seem to sleep back. It was always 5:03 a.m., even with just 3 hours or 2 hours of sleep her body won't let her stay up later than that time. So it leaves her awake, staring at the ceiling of her bed with nothing to do. She never talked about it to Ron or Harry. Only because she thinks it was just coincidental and even if it's not, she just thinks it's not that bad. Maybe her body just needs more fuel, hitting puberty like mad and experiencing insomnia's cousin.

"Woah, 'Mione. Are you really going to finish all of that?" Ron said with his own mountain food on his plate. Harry gave her the same look of befuddlement. The bookworm looks down at her plate and measures it a lot more than the ginger boy has but shrugs and starts eating normally.

"You're eating more than Ron, Hermione. Are you okay?" Harry said after his own gaze worried. "Should we be worried?"

She just shrugs at them and was a little disappointed they just realized that now... or maybe her food consumption's been growing this pass few weeks and she hasn't noticed that herself. Either way, she just answered them as best and normal as she could. "I'm famished. All that cleaning in professor Snape's office took a lot from me so maybe I'm just taking my energy back" They didn't seem to believe her but stay silent on the matter and let it slide which she was very grateful for. She really is tired and having to have to argue about it now wouldn't go well for her.

"I don't mean to interrupt but could I have some Bouillabaisse? My friend seems to have finished it all up in one go"

All the boys in the table gape pathetically at the owner of the voice, though Hermione didn't look up from her plate she had a good guess, it was from the same woman she kept her eyes on during the arrival of the transfers. She didn't particularly like the sight of Ron's daze face and open mouth so she did what her best friend should have done and that was to assist.

The bookworm took the Bouillabaisse from Ron's side and offered it to the French witch with a simple smile. "Here" The blonde smiles back at her and slips her hands on Hermione's. The contacts of their hands were warm and familiar but Hermione let go of the bottle first and warmly laughs. "My friend's a little bit dazed so I apologize with his short comings". She gestured the bottle while the blonde just nods before saying her goodbye and going back to the Ravenclaw table.

Ron still didn't close his mouth and said. "Blimey. She's a Veela". With crumbs of food flying out of his mouth making Hermione cringe in disgust.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't make that kind of assumptions, Ron. It's rude… and please closes your mouth when you're eating"

"Aha! But for the first time our little brother's not wrong" Fred interjected with his signature smirk while George agrees beside him. "That lovely woman, who just knocked half of the people in this table, is Fleur Delacour and she's a quarter Veela from her grandmother side" He then turns his eyes at the woman with a knowing look.

"From what I heard she's going to compete in the Triwizard tournament as Beauxbatons' champion. Ain't that a treat? But then again all of them wants to participate" Fred said in delight and had the boys in the Gryffindor table smiling appreciatively. Hermione rolls her eyes and ignore Fred and George's personal information about Fleur Delacour and ended her listening by the time Fred muttering the French woman's waist measurement and continued eating.

After the great hall introductions of the new wizards, Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor common room to rest before sleeping but even before she got there. She got side track after she heard ruffling and tumbling noise in one of the rooms inside the castle.

Hermione stops in her tracks and found the noise eerily odd. It wasn't a simple rumbling of falling books… no… it sounded like a body struggling. From what? She isn't sure.

"Who's there?" She asked suddenly after a few ruffling was heard yet again from her left. She hesitantly walks closer, not sure if she heard it right.

It was small and brief at first but the more she walked the more it keeps increasing, to the point where it left her anxious. Hermione was battling with herself if she should investigate or go straight ahead but then she remembers how meddling she and her friends are by nature and opted to find out what the noise were about.

Hermione gave a frustrating sigh, pondering how she gets herself in these kind of mess everything, before she walked briskly on the pavement grounds of the castle, inching more and more to the source or maybe following it. She made a few turns around the corner until she saw a door in one of the classrooms close. Someone just went through there and she was willing to find out just who.

Hermione compose herself, flapping her arms and chocks out a few enchantments in her head, before she took on a brave face, grabs her wand and entered the room with caution.

"Who's there?" she asked again while raising her wand, ready to attack any unexpected enemy. Keeping her eyes run along the undusted and dirty room. If only it were an enemy she was expecting. What she saw was much more dire and weirder than seeing a death eater or Voldermort himself, Hermione thought. Unlike the two options, she'd had at least an idea or plan on what to do, given she had that kind of experience before, but what she saw was something she'd rather not have encountered in the first place.

"What the?" She said in a gasp.

Right there in the center of the room with only the moonlights glow illuminating her sight was a girl lying in the ground naked and unconscious. Hermione was frozen on the spot, undignified and unmoving. She expected maybe another griffin to attack her or a student trying to make a trap. Not this. Totally not this. It wasn't an everyday thing to find someone on the ground out of consciousness inside a magical castle.

Hermione finally snaps out of her daze state, shuts the door if someone suddenly came in and to hurriedly come close to her, kneeling down on to inspect her of any injuries or wounds, taking careful grip and handling on her. She glides her hand on her body and found no injuries she may have sprouted. Now that Hermione was much closer she also found out how very beautiful the sleeping girl is. Hermione notice she had fair white skin with no blemish or spot, long straight blonde hair that goes to her chest cascading swiftly, define yet feminine body with right supple and a very pretty face, one even Hermione could call cute. She looked like an angel. _A very captivating sleeping angel._ Hermione blushes after assessing her train of thoughts and scolds herself for even going there. She really needs to put her head on the situation before she gets sidetrack again.

Hermione puts her hands on her shoulder and grabs her up. "Hey, girl. Are you okay? Wake up" She tried shaking the girl, trying to get her to stir.

Her actions only made the girl conscious for a while, causing her eyes to open for a brief moment before it shuts close again. Though while she was asleep Hermione could hear the girl muttering something... Gra?… Greager?..."Granger" Hermione hears her name from her mouth, startling her in the process. How did she know her name? Was she a classmate? A friend? Or someone who's just too well informed. The bookworm shakes her again to ask but she couldn't wake her up a second time. This made her panic even more.

"Okay. Okay. What should I do?" She asked herself dumbly. For a girl who excels in lots of her academics she sure is panicking like a headless chicken. With better judgment she finally decided Ms. Pomfrey had a better chance than she will. She blushes again after remembering how naked the sleeping girl is and tried to search around the room for anything to cover the poor girl. Unfortunately, she didn't find one. She sighs as she tried to think and while she was doing that she let her hand graze on her robe making her slap her forehead for her dimness. She quickly shakes off her robe and went back to the girl and dressed her with it. Hermione's face reddens more after she tighten the robe on her little frame, making sure it wouldn't fall off. She made certain it would also hide anything private, wouldn't want her showing things out in the open. She sure wouldn't want either.

Hermione lets her left arm slid on the girl's shoulder and her right arm under the girl's legs and easily carried the sleeping girl. Hermione thanked she'd been acquiring some exercise from cleaning all sorts of places giving her enough strength to lift a person. While in her thoughts the girl stirred again in her arms and saw her gaze at Hermione with a sluggish gaze. The bushy haired girl gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry I'll take you to the infirmary. You'll be okay" She said as earnestly as she could.

"Granger" she muttered again, voice very tired and so far away and like before she lost consciousness and made Hermione's shoulders as a pillow. Hermione blushes feeling the sleeping girl's breathe on her neck... very warm and very distracting. She took every ounce of strength to shake off her blush and disregarded all of it.

She wanted to ask her how she knew Hermione but now wasn't the time or the right mood for such trivial questions.

Hermione securely carried the sleeping girl in her arms, making sure she was snug and cared for, and walk towards the direction of the infirmary with a face of determination and embarrassment because as much noble with her reasons for carrying her half-naked, it didn't erase the fact that she is still, frankly, carrying a semi-naked girl. Period. A semi-naked girl that has her boob showing if she looks down.

Hermione blushes since she has already look down 5 times, all on accident. (Yeah right)

If there's one thing people are… they just can't mind their own business. Can't they? Then again what should she have expected, half of the population of the school is a born gossiper, at least those obvious ones.

While walking around the castle with the girl in her arms, people keeps giving her weird stares or either shock ones . It further unnerves her after all the students she pass by glues their eyes on her like a leech. The only fortunate thing was that they were too distracted to give any remark or bother her, which is a plus. But is it really that interesting?

It wasn't as if she's the oddest thing in this school. They have a ghost for Merlin's sake. Surely, a girl carrying a semi-naked girl is the least of their interest. But she guesses it's not. Because the stares increase after she pass the great hall. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' students all were the same. A few teachers even saw her and worriedly walk towards her direction with professor McGonagall as the first one to give her worried and, as Hermione would guess, controlled questions. Hermione stops momentarily and waits for the older woman while she maneuvers the girl closer to her chest after she slowly slips on her arms.

When the professor came, Hermione could see her alarmed expression peeking through. "What happened to her, Ms. Granger? Was she cursed? Did she drink something poisonous? Did someone attacked her? " She was bombarded with questions she doesn't know the answer to as she shakes her head and looks at the older woman with her own panicked appearance. "I don't know, professor. I saw her already unconscious on a classroom. I thought I should take her to Mrs. Pomfrey to get looked at" she answers.

Professor McGonagall nods at her. "Good thinking Ms. Granger. I'll come with you" With Professor McGonagall in-two they both pass corridors and hallways until they reach the infirmary. Hermione walks up to a bed and slowly drapes the girl on it while the older woman went to get Mrs. Pomfrey. "She's here" Hermione hears her professor say with Mrs. Pomfrey carrying all sorts of medicine in a tray.

She steps back and let the women handle it. "How long has she been asleep?" She looks at Hermione while she tried her best to remember. "I'm not sure how long but I did found her about 10 minutes ago"

"Did you see any veil she may have taken? Or was she doing any spell?"

"No. none whatsoever"

"This is weird" She said. "But I'll handle everything." Madam Pomfrey said before running to get other needed equipment. Hermione gave a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't as critical as she have hoped. Her Professor also regarded her presence and pats her shoulder to ask for a talk. "Your initiative has greatly helped this time, Ms. Granger. But for now we should let Madam Pomfrey do her thing and knowing curfew will happen hours from now I think you should go back to your dorms." Professor McGonagall said sternly towards her still keeping an eye if she suddenly has the urge to go out. She wanted to roll her eyes but thinks seconds of it and only nodded along but not without looking back at the sleeping girl in the bed.

Professor McGonagall followed her line of vision and only sighs before gesturing her one final goodbye before she leaves. She gives her thanks and walks hurriedly towards the other girl.

Hermione lingered beside the girl's bed and settled on just looking at her frame. Hermione can't help but feel like she'd met this girl before. Like a familiarity she just can't put a finger on. She raised her hands to touch the girl's shoulders and grazed it down her arms. She offered a small smile before she turns around and walks towards the exit of the Infirmary.

Her walk back was off-putting. Mostly her head was flying with the semi-naked girl back at the Infirmary and not where she was heading. It was hard not to, not when she knew Hermione but she has only her instincts to tell her they knew each other. Another reason why everything felt frustrating. She was taking another route back to the Gryffindor tower, a short cut that goes pass through the Ravenclaw portrait and wasn't watching where she was going. Only using her motor skill on autopilot and not having to process how deeply clumsy that is.

With everything distracting her she didn't notice someone walking towards her and only perceive this after colliding, the said person, down on the ground.

"Ahhh!" The collision sent the two spiraling on the floor, with Hermione on top while the person she just crashed in was below her. Hermione had her head squeezing before slowly pushing herself enough to see who she just crashed, feeling the warm body and small frame, while she puts both of her hands on either side of the stranger's head.

"Owww. That hurt" Hermione heard a feminine voice said in pain. The bookworm blinks her eyes while trying her hardest to apologize at the same time. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't…" Her voice chocks out as she stares down at one Cho Chang. Her hair spread out from the collision but still silky, her face crunch in pain yet still lovely and her eyes distracted however serene to gaze at. Who knew she can appreciate at such close range?

This was the girl Harry was fawning over. His girl crush per se. Hermione only read her as the seeker in the Ravenclaw's quidditch team and Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, but nothing more. Of course she had no other reason for knowing the Ravenclaw girl, only that she and Harry has this thing going with their staring and such, so she never delve much deeper. It wasn't her business. Now though, she gets to stare at the girl, firsthand and as it seems, on a literally word, closely.

"I… I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" She said in apology still having to stare down at Cho while her arms supports her mass not to pummel all her weight on the seeker.

After Cho got over the initial pain and shock she looks up at Hermione with glazed eyes while she smiles back at Hermione's worried ones. "It's okay. I mean, it wasn't really that hard compared when I first got knocked off my broom but… um" She suddenly bits her lip.

"What? Are you feeling nauseous? Dizzy? Are you going to faint?" She suddenly asks feeling guilty for even causing the other girl pain. Cho, however, laughs amusedly at her reaction. She shakes her head still having smile on her lips.

"No, that's not it"

"Then what is it?" She said having to guess what's worrying Cho.

The Ravenclaw blushes at how close Hermione was and only clears her throat and gesture with her eyes how intimate their position really is. She can even feel her legs touch her skin and it made her tingle. "Um… you're still on me" Cho said shyly, to which got Hermione raising her eyebrow in confusion. It took her another minute to understand what Cho meant but after it registered she blushes and ardently stands up.

"Merlin, that was very dim of me. Again, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!" Hermione said in a panic after processing what she had done. Not only did she have them in a compromising position but she further delayed that position. She offered her hand for Cho to take while still spurting an embarrassing expression.

"Don't think too much about it. I promise you it wasn't anything demeaning and it was an accident. So it's fine, really" Cho said understandingly while taking Hermione's warm hands on her. Cho felt her cheeks redden but acted cool around Hermione, who hasn't noticed anything, and steadies herself on her feet.

"You must think shady of me" Hermione sighs in disappointment only for Cho to oppose her words with a frown. "Of course not. Don't think like that, Hermione" She said after which she blushes at having to show her interest so bluntly.

Hermione raised her brow at Cho. "How'd you know my name?"

It was expected she knew hers because Harry has a crush on her but she's not going to say that. Though, what could be Cho's reason for knowing hers?

If Cho's face was red a few minutes ago, it was beat rose by then. Cho couldn't actually say that she actually knew of Hermione that day the freshmen's arrival. Could she? She was sophomore and not that older by 1 year. Not only did she know of Hermione being Harry Potter's friend, but she knew of her because of how lonely the bookworm is at the time. She only saw her at the library or at the great hall but it never faze the seeker how she got her attention every time. She doesn't really get it. She wasn't pretty by any means, maybe good enough but never over the top. From the talks around the freshmen, that year, she was a know-it-all bookworm so it leaves her confuse how one little girl such as Hermione could grab her attention.

Another reason she got to know Hermione was of the troubles they keep getting themselves into. Hermione and her friends, albeit it was all coincidental and really spectacular at the same time, it had gotten Cho a retrospective that she may have just found the girl interesting of how much she was different from other students in Hogwarts. There's a lot more she can say that could answer Hermione's question but she took the simplest answer. "You're Harry Potter's friend, aren't you? Hermione Granger"

Hermione laughs at this. Of course, _'Harry Potter's friend'._ The bookworm should have seen that one coming. She really wouldn't be known without Harry's name popping along. It's like a name tag.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend.

She lets it be though and went back to nodding her head in understanding. "And you're Cho Chang"

"How'd you..?"

"Know your name? well…" Hermione wanted to say _'your Cedric's girlfriend'_ but sounds like a snarky comment to compensate for her reason so she decided she should just be more sensitive. "You're Ravenclaw's best seeker and a damn good wizard from how everybody's talking about you. Who wouldn't know you?" Hermione grins at the seeker.

Cho blushes at the compliment but Hermione still didn't catch it while she gives her own shy smile. "I'm not the best by any means…" she tries to negate Hermione's comment but she was once again cut off.

"…but you are. I've seen your games; half of it is won because of you keep catching the snitch. I think you're pretty good at your field. I know Malfoy could do better and even though Harry's pretty good himself he lacks the gracefulness you possess and I do feel that you're worth more than being someone's shadow." Hermione wasn't lying. She has seen the Ravenclaw's games and true to her words Cho was amazing at quidditch. She never out-loudly talks about it because she still doesn't see the appeal of quidditch in a personal tone but she does feel, somewhat, ecstatic if her house won a game, and out of the highlights of watching quidditch Cho happens to be one of them.

The bookworm's words warm Cho's heart as she can't help but smile at her. "Thanks, Hermione"

Hermione was about to talk more when suddenly Ron came running towards the two girls, panting and looking all flushed. She gave her best friend a worried look as she turns his way. "Ron, what's going on? Why are you running?" she asked worriedly.

Ron didn't answer her quickly only breathing heavily and only flailed his hands in a desperate manner of trying to tell Hermione something. "What are you doing, Ron? Speak!" She said annoyed after she got frustrated guessing. Ron glares at Hermione and only grabs her hands and drags her away.

"Hey!" Hermione could only shout in protest but Ron's desperate calls wouldn't bulge, the bookworm could only wave goodbye at Cho before she was led away.

"What's the hurry, Ron?!" She said in anger, not really liking how he rudely disturbs Cho and hers' chat. "What is happening?"

"Harry. That is what's happening. Something's wrong with him." When Hermione heard this she, too, felt like running. And she did run. Much faster than Ron, by the way. The ginger haired boy was shock after Hermione stops being a burden and suddenly over speeds him. She looks like a woman with a mission as she glides herself on the hallway and towards the Gryffindor tower, he can even call it scary with her eyes narrowing like an eagle hunting for its prey. She didn't waste time giving the password to the fat lady and headed towards the common room and up the boy's dorms. She didn't even care whether or not there were guys in their boxers; she just went right up on Harry's bed and flashed back the curtains.

Hermione saw Harry quivering on the bed he was lying on; sweat covering his body and face. He was all over the bed; it wasn't even considered a bed anymore. Or maybe it doesn't look like one. The pillow was on the ground, the sheets were half-taken and his mattress was sideways.

The boy was bellowing in pain, grunting as his whole body as shakes in either by the chills or the heat, she couldn't guess . Hermione tried to attest Harry's situation but all the came out was plaguing thoughts of the sleeping girl she just met. "Harry! Harry!" She shouts to him, making the boy look her way but he was having none of it. He kept shaking and the more time pass the more worried she became for her friend.

Hermione looks back at Ron, who was panicking in his feet looking pass Hermione's shoulder to stare at Harry's pain-like state. "What has he been doing before this?!" She hissed at the ginger boy making him startle at the intensity of her voice.

He stutters like mad and shakes his shoulders. "I.. I don't know!. He was… he was only lying there when he suddenly cries in pain. The shakes occurred a minute after. He was talking before I went for you, so I don't know what's happening now" Ron was full on panicking when Harry gave a loud cry that made even some of the boys in the dorm wake up.

Hermione turns and saw Harry's body glowing. She could only describe the scene as something out of an education movie, like metamorphosis on butterfly. It was magical. Hermione stands beside Harry's bed and gapes. That's all she could do while her best friend changed.

His broad bulky body suddenly went small and feminine, his hair grows until it was chest-length, his chest bulging with b**bs while his chiseled-jaw and masculine face turn subsequently to one of soft edge and womanly sculpted mask. His skin was paler, a skin whiter than his normal ones and had a pinkish feel. Harry's arms and legs, that was once was big and defined, was now lean and petite almost fragile-like.

It was fast and quick and it gave none of the students who were to witness it enough time to process everything. All but Hermione. For some reason, she knew what just happened. Really weird and odd but not impossible…

Harry just turned into a girl.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! Dun… Dun… Dun! What just happened?! Hahaha…**

 **Read and Review guys….**


	3. A friend

**Author's Note: So** **a few days ago I just researched the word harem and silly me I've mistaken its meaning. Sorry, so I guess I'll just apologize and say that this is not a Harem and more like rivalry between the girls. sorry if I got it all mix up.**

 **Hey, before I start, I just want to let you guys know that I plan to have Astoria a year below Hermione while Daphne is the same age. I decided Fluer should just be 2 year older because I found the age gap a little unsettling. Not when Hermione was 14 at the time. Hard to swallow the lump if some will also find it disturbing. Which is a little ironic, I'm supposedly disturb by Hermione and Fluer's 3 age gap but I'm currently having a crush with someone 5 years younger than me, huh? Anyways, I also Am not writing Fluer's accent in this because I'm bad at it, let's just say she was more pronounce in English than in the franchise. That's all I want to say.**

 **And here we are Chapter 3! Last time I checked, I had my heart whole. Now it's sitting somewhere in a gutter…. Yeah, hard times for a lover in a society so cruel. Anyhow, I won't let you guys suffer too. So here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 A friend**

"How is he?... or maybe her now that she got boobs, right?" Ron joked at Hermione while the bushy-haired girl only glares at her friend's statement. Ron raised his hands up in defeat, afraid he'll just anger her more. "I don't know which to picked, okay! I just want to know if Harry's alright" This time it lessen Hermione's glare and instead gave a sigh of frustration and further slumps in her chair just outside the Infirmary.

"I'm not sure, Ron. Madam Pomfrey didn't actually give me a whole lot to think about. She just asked me things and shooed me out" She said tiredly and puts her hands on her face. "Merlin! What is happening?!" She growls.

"Maybe Harry got ensorcelled! Maybe someone spiked his food or drinks with a potion and now he transformed into a girl. That could happen, right? A lot of students, especially the Slytherins, doesn't like Harry very much" Ron suggested. Hermione has thought about it but until she can have her own little investigation and Madam Pomfrey's results, she can't just point fingers willy-nilly. Of course, if Ron's theory were to be correct then maybe a little snobbish brat might be the culprit. Draco to be in fact.

"This is the second time today I got to bring a student to the infirmary" Hermione sighs again. "Not something I'm actually proud of doing" she grumbles out.

"Wait, Harry's the second person you brought to Madam Pomfrey? Who was the first one?" The ginger haired boy asked curiously at Hermione's words.

Hermione lets her arms sag to the sides and shake her head in boredom followed with a shrug. "Some passed out girl I found in one of the classrooms" she answered airily letting out the fact that she was naked. Wouldn't want the Ron's mind flying out somewhere else at the moment. "I didn't know who she was… though I felt like I did. Maybe?"

"Well you'll be on a roll if a third person suddenly faints in front of you" Ron jokes yet again. Hermione wasn't particularly in the best of moods and lets her anger speak for her as she throws a punch at Ron's arm. She saw her fist collide swiftly with his arm and heard it pound harshly. It took both of them by surprise.

"Owww!" Ron shouted. "I was just joking. Bloody hell! That actually hurt, Hermione. What have you've been eating? Steal?! I felt that on my bone.. Fuck!" Ron was clutching his right arm in pain as he hisses some more. The aftershock of his muscles straining his arms pressed the bookworm to feel guilt rather fast. Hermione didn't actually intend for it to go overboard but even if she did, it wouldn't have achieved that kind of power so she was shock just as much as Ron was.

"Gosh. I'm sorry I got carried away. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, now more perplex of Ron's injured arm. The boy was still clutching at it for a while as Hermione waited for his hissing to subside. "Can I take a look at it?" Hermione said warily, while taking steady gesture for the boy's arm.

Ron slowly nodded and careful took his hand to peek at his arm. Hermione gapes as a blue bruised mark already forming. It did not look great, not to mention, it was swollen a size of a tennis ball directly right where she punched him and looking at it further made her stomach lurch in guilt. "Shit, that looks nasty. How could you have done that?" Ron didn't sound angry more so that he was bewildered and a bit fascinated, which baffles the bookworm on how Ron could be more preoccupied with her than his injury.

"I don't know. I…" Hermione was left with her wild thoughts while managing to think of a valid answer but as much as she tries, she doesn't seem to find one so she only diverted towards a more prior matter to distract the ginger boy. "We should probably get you an ice pack from Madam Pomfrey." Ron agreed and stands up with the bookworm and walks towards the infirmary. After a while of walking Ron laughs while Hermione gave him an incredulous look at his sudden laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked testily.

"You actually sent 3 people to the infirmary now"

Suddenly Hermione wanted to throw another punch….

Hermione could be heard panting outside the cold morning air while pushing her burning leg muscle to work. It was quarter to 5 and Hermione has decided to take a run outside the castle instead of willing her body to go back to sleep, which will only end up a failure. She knew almost a few would wake up this early and took its benefit. No one would know of her early-run so no one would be the wiser to ask her ridiculous questions. This also gave her a chance to ponder yesterday's many bizarre occurrences.

After Hermione escorted Ron to get some ice pack, they went back to the Gryffindor tower to sleep. All through the night, the brunette couldn't help but feel anxiousness resulting in almost no sleep at all. Her mind was all over Harry and to herself. She has never thrown a punch quite like what she gave to Ron. It wasn't even expected of her. She was a girl who read all her life certainly not the girl who had push-up and lifting weights till she was 13. The fact that she didn't even put so much of an effort, or power in that matter, made her more worried.

At first, she thought it was all a fluke. That maybe she just added some unintentional and absent-minded force in her punch explaining the bruise to form but after getting startled by Crookshanks last night, she accidentally destroyed her little thick flower vase, the one her mother gave her as a gift, by planning to throw it to whoever spooked her but before she could, it broke into a hundred broken piece on her floor, waking her roommates in the process.

A simple grab like that wouldn't have ruptured the thing, so what did?

This was what plagues her thoughts that morning. She heaved and after a while of thinking she just chose to ignore it for now and concentrated on running.

The route she was taking leads to the forest, where the carriages of the Beauxbatons were. When she was near them she slowed down so not to make too much noise. The Bookworm might have acquired an atypical morning schedule, but she doesn't have to drag anyone else. She really doesn't want to upset anyone either, especially towards the students of other prominent schools. She has already have enough complaints from her house, proofs of those came from losing their house large amount of points and waking half of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

Hermione jogs slowly, momentarily taking small and few steps both achieving silence and a little rest on her feet. After passing them, she reverts back to running again in full hype and going further to the forest whilst taking some turns and jumping on rocks.

She appreciated the stimuli because Merlin knows she needed this. Things were suddenly getting complicated quickly and odd things were happening beyond her control it was practically driving her thoughts crazy. As it seems running somehow was the only thing calming her, which is surprising when she's never done it quite regularly before. She previously thought of reading but it wasn't doing it for her as of late. Everything was distracting her and the more she reads the more her body begins to her edgy. Hermione just wanted to relax, even for a little bit.

She stops at a big rock, her breathing still erratic and her forehead beating with warm sweat but she was more relaxed and at eased than before. She decided it was far enough and sits on the ground, and let's herself rest while taking in the beautiful serenity around her. The bookworm grins at having to feel more alive and awake. The running really did shake away whatever it was that was disturbing her. Hermione had a good guess she needs this for later.

While taking her needed rest, she looks down at her hands and remembers what has transpired yesterday. Could she really have done it? Did she obtain something strange? And if so, how did she get it? Or maybe she was going insane? Yep, she was definitely going insane. "Very silly of me" She chuckles humourlessly. "Stop dreaming, Hermione. Nothing weird is happening to you"

" _Do you actually believe that?"_

Hermione jumps up in surprise as she turns her head from side to side trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" She said startle. The brunette turns around and tries to figure out who just spoke but she could find anybody but herself.

" _Now, now. Calm down before you hurt yourself"_

And there is was again. That prominent voice that had a rough and low tone, that seems to follow Hermione's ear. She takes her wand and began aiming it forward in a defensive stance. "Where are you hiding? Show yourself!" She warns still trying to survey her surroundings with her eyes.

" _You can't see me physically even if I wanted to show myself" It_ said in a rather-of-fact tone while Hermione rolls her eyes at it. What does that even mean "And why not?" she said hotly.

" _Because I reside within you… smartass"_ It said with a bite. It obviously felt insulted at Hermione's words.

"What?! What are you muttering about?... Residing within me? I don't believe it! I said show yourself!" Now Hermione felt compelled to attack, knowing whatever it is she's talking too must be a nut job. Residing within her? She has no clue what that means but it is surely freaking Hermione good.

And then an idea pops in her head. It freaked her out! Ha! She was being pranked!

Hermione gave a laugh, bringing down her wand to her side while shaking her head with a smile. "Okay, guys. You got me good. I am quite furious you did this to me but a pranks is a prank. Now come out" She said as she waited for some Gryffindor wizards to come out from the trees to laugh at her face but when she waited for 5 minutes of nothing her previous confusion went back to haunt her.

" _Do you believe me now?"_ The voice said irritated. Hermione had to gulp back a scream as she suddenly felt the morning air collide with her skin and her own sanity lessening.

"What are you?" Hermione asked frightened. After finding the courage not to faint. Horrible thoughts ran through her mind and every second one of them had something to do of Hermione being curse by a talking ghost, that she can't seem to see, and was going a go at her.

" _My name is whatever you want it to be though what I am, well… I'm not quite sure… Maybe I'm you. Only more honest"_

"Honest? Am I not honest enough?" Hermione asked incredulously, sounding offended by the voice's implications.

" _You're intelligent and well beyond your years but you're hardly honest."_

"You're testing my patience! What are you and why am I the only one who can hear you?" Hermione said with a snide. The voice's opinion of her was a bit shady, it irritated her enough to squash any dread and was slowly morphing her fear into frustration.

The voice gave a sigh, clearly feeling boredom at their choice of topic. _"As I have said, I am you. Nobody can hear me because nobody is supposed to hear me and don't think this is accommodating for me either. I only have you to talk to…"_ the voice grumbled _. "…not that you're a talker or anything"_

Hermione huffs at the voice's comment and glares at a nearby tree though she knew it would be a useless act of showing anger towards the invisible entity. She growls. "How did you come about?" Wanting to change the topic before it speaks anymore words of her choice of entertainment.

" _I can't tell you. At least not yet"_

"And why not?" She said crossing her arms. She waited for it to reply but it didn't come. Hermione taps her foot on a rock while still waiting. When she couldn't wait anymore she shouts. "I said why NOT?!" It didn't occur to her that her shouting also got someone else' attention as Hermione heard some bushes sway and out came a person.

"Are you talking to someone?" The bookworm was startled yet again though this time she acted like she was caught doing something bad as she suddenly faces the uninvited stranger. Her brown ones met piercing blue eyes and blonde hair as she gave a nervous smile in return with the French' confuse ones. It was evidently the same blonde girl who she seems to take her attention at the arrivals of the 2 schools. Fluer Delacour.

Hermione had a moment to think about the blondes words. She had half a mind to tell the truth but the truth oddly seems crazy enough for anyone's ears. I mean, how will she even answer that question? I WAS TALKING TO A VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD. Now that's one way of getting her to a wizard's psychiatric ward. Whatever version they have, at least.

Hermione opens her mouth to utter sentences but out came light squeaks. Hermione's cheek reddens at her humiliated way of replying and further clears her throat to talk back much more courtly. "Um.. no. No, I am.. alone. I wasn't talking to anyone" She said nervously.

The French took notices of her and steps forwards and away from the bushes to reveal herself more. She is squinting her eyes at Hermione and looks as though she was trying to put back the puzzle she seems to have made for herself. She walks closer while all Hermione did was feel anxiousness swell to her chest at being stared upon, waiting for the other person to say a word.

"Then why where you shouting, if you say you are alone?" The Fluer probed again as the bookworm suddenly willed her damn mind to make up an excuse. Fortunately, it worked after the second time she berated herself.

"I was practicing lines" She said unconvincingly.

"Lines?"

Hermione nods along feeling a nervous laugh to escape her lips. "Yes, lines from a story I have read. A friend of mine were planning on practicing them. She and I will attempt on playing it in front of people" Hermione wasn't so keen with her excuse as it felt like she's digging herself to a deeper hole. The blonde raised her eyebrow at Hermione, clearly not buying any of it.

"Anyway what, pray tell, is the story?" Fluer's voice was lace with doubt.

"Um…" Hermione was feeling the heat rise to her forehead while absently looking around. _Damn! This girl is relentless._ Hermione heard the voice say while the bookworm wanted to butcher the voice for even landing her in this mess.

Hermione side glances at the blonde French and sees her getting suspicious.

' _Talk to her! She is getting_ _impatient!_ '

'Then help me think of something!'

' _Tell her… Romeo and Juliet!'_

She didn't second thought about the title and just utters it. "…Romeo and Juliet" Hermione said with pride at having to answer the question with medium difficulty. Only after registering fully the words she just said did she wanted to slap her forehead with a hammer. It was a fucking tragic romance! Romance!

' _Oppsss…. Sorry. Hehehe'_

'YOU FUCKING…'

Hermione notice Fluer's comprehensive eyes as she too, gave an awkward look after Hermione had answered her. Her expression turned from suspicion to downright shock while she steps back not clearly expecting the bookworm's words. "A love story then." She said still sceptical at Hermione though now she couldn't quite look her in the eye.

The bookworm wanted to protest. To take back whatever she had said over the past minutes. She even had hope the French, being a wizard and all, wouldn't have known of her muggle stories but clearly she knew of that too therefore it all left her in ruins. So with great dismay, she swallowed her sighs and nods, defeated. "Yes, a love story"

The blonde nods solemnly, still can't quite look her straight. "And 'you're girl… friend and you will be doing it as main characters? I presume"

Hermione had decided she should derail this topic all together and end each question to the best of her abilities. Though the blonde's choice of words has gotten her a bit defensive. Was she trying to point something to her?

"Yes. My girl…" She coughs. " …friend and I will take the lead role as Romeo and Juliet in an avid love story"

"ohh" she said as if she had heard someone say crude things. "But 'you're both girls?" She asks.

"Yes, we will be girls but I do not think unprofessionalism will hinder our progress as she can act very well to her character.. Why do you ask? Are you bothered by the prospect of it?" Hermione asked back.

"That is not it" She shakes her head before stiffen and went back to take her words and nods along. "I mean… yes, it is bothering me. Clearly a more appropriate role for those parts will have to be… male and female not…"

"…Female and female?" Hermione ended for her, now clearly mad.

The blonde thinks for a while "Oui" before she nods simply while expecting Hermione to just agree with her on the spot.

"And why should that be?" She tries to restrain herself with a hiss.

"Because it is very scandalous to influence students to allow such preference to linger as an idea of some sort. It would just add to the freaks into this world" she said with slight disgust. "Furthermore, the chances of younger wizards suddenly delving into a taboo relationships because of 'our play will reap abominable results"

Hermione always believe in equalism as much as she was a feminist. She was taught by her mother to respect all genders and that goes without saying that lesbians and gays were in those list. Although, she herself, has still unidentified her sexuality given she always buries herself in books every chance she got and has limited experience in actual social group gatherings, it leaves everything still on uncharted lands for Hermione. That doesn't mean she'll sit ideally by as another person question the idea of equal treatment. Along with the fact, that the French's words seem too dribbled with slight disgust and ignorance was what made Hermione really quiver in anger.

Hermione grits her teeth and walks dangerously close to the taller woman while glaring at her. "Are you saying roles such as Romeo and Juliet should just be played by heterosexual partners because it is expected? What about those who wish to play each part by the same sex? Should their requests be rejected because it is more appropriate to do expected norms? Tell me, where's the justice in that?!" The French looked taken back by her sudden anger while she steps back to give some distance between them while she came up with a reply.

"Justice? We live in a world that is supposed to follow certain traditions… and what 'you're telling me is to just bend all those for the sake of…" the French girl waves her hands in the air trying to find the correct words but she failed as she just shouted. "… Whatever it is you call it! It is unrefined and most of all it is strange. Abnormal!"

"You speak of such things as if you have any right to call it abnormal. Yes, it may be a little different from where you came from. Given it isn't normal to be portraying a character which is to be played by the same sex but that doesn't mean all your opinion regarding homosexuality should be conveyed as an abomination! Once more, young wizards, even without having to watch my play, will admittedly question their preference along the road. It's the way things are now so you shouldn't be so judgmental. People deserve to have the chance to express themselves!"

"And to what degree, hmm?" The French spat back. "People who express themselves in such light will still be considering a freak. I am only telling you these to save you the trouble of humiliating not just you but also 'our friend."

"We are not humiliating ourselves! Mind you, this is a play between hearts. Between love. Can you actually say you can contradict someone so beyond your control by a flick of your bigotry opinions? Whether it may be, our play will be a success with both female genders as the main protagonist and nothing you will say will change that"

Hermione, by now, felt being judge. It was a sick feeling for her. She didn't need those kinds of reaction. The bookworm regarded the other person's ashamed expression and knowing Hermione had made her think was enough for one day and slowly walks pass the French as it was the way back to the castle.

Hermione stops for a second as she turns back to gaze at the silent blonde, she said. "You really shouldn't corporate everything only to two separate halves. It just shows you only see the world as merely black and white"

And with that she continued on walking back to the castle.

' _Wow.. that was some retaliations… It would have sounded cooler if you ended it with. Come with me if you want to live'_ Even doing Arnold Schwarzenegger's accent in the Terminator. Typical. She rolls her eyes. Not only is it annoying it's also a dork.

"Ohh shut up you!" She mutters after.

Hermione was still fuming when she got back to the castle; already showered, dress and ready to kick anyone who suddenly has a knack for making her sourer. The voice was a perfect example but it was the one thing she can't seem to get rid of. Ron sure has been snapped at for telling jokes that wasn't considerably close to funny as it was borderline insulting. But the voice had not stopped annoying her since she had heard it speak and since then had she gotten an enormous amount of headache. It doesn't seem faze that Hermione kept telling it to go away and go back to any place it had come from nor was it bother that she had, countless, curse it to shut up.

Added that she just had a very awful conversation with a certain Beauxbatons wizards, made the bookworm terribly shot headed. Anyone Durmstrang, Hogwarts or even the Beauxbatons student were way out of their way to let the brunette walk, afraid of the dark murderous vibe she was exuding. Hermione could only say they have done the right thing because she was ready to hex anyone who dare try to snap her last straw.

' _So, what are we going to do today?'_

'Nothing'

' _Nothing? You're walking so that must be something'_

'Just mind you own business!"

She sat down on the Gryffindor table in the great hall and started filling her plate, her mood still in a bunch. When it had reached the amount she needed, which is a lot, she started eating. She was facing the Ravenclaw table and couldn't help but notice some wizards in blue just coming over to the table to eat. One of them was familiar to Hermione but she gave a disgruntled growl when she realizes it was the girl she just had a fight with.

"I feel sorry for whoever you're murdering with your eyes, Hermione" Ginny flops beside the brunette to also eat while Hermione gave her a small 'good morning' before glaring back at the blonde girl. Ginny followed her line of sight and manage a small 'ahh'.

Hermione stared back at the younger Weasley while giving a confuse look. "What?"

"Do you know her? People in our house seem enamoured with her charms and keeps talking about her." Ginny quips up.

" _Oh she knows her alright. Just a tad bit on the underside, though'_

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I couldn't possibly think of anything good to say about her given she's a bigoted, judgmental, opinionated know it all!" she growls out.

Ginny gave a chuckle. "Aren't those three the same? You're just being redundant" Hermione glares at her as she stopped whatever she was going to say. "So you have met. Anyway, why are you giving her the stink eye?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just know that for a girl whose supposed to be 17 she still has a lot to know about the world" Hermione mutters before continuing her eating.

Ginny chuckles again. "The same goes for you, Hermione. For a girl who reads a good amount of time, you still have a lot to know about people"

' _Hahaha. Burn!'_

Hermione didn't answer back this time when she found the statement to be true. She glances back at the Ravenclaw table and found Fluer's eyes to be looking at her. She glares at the blonde, still showing how furious she was at her while the blonde only gave her a challengingly look.

"You visited Harry yet?" this time Hermione heard Ginny whisper. This cut her glaring contest with the blonde to warily stare at Ginny. She was so focus on her knew acquaintance the thought of Harry had just slipped out of her mind. She suddenly felt awful for even forgetting something so important.

Although only a handful have known of Harry's trip to the infirmary; Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Minerva and her, it wasn't enough to shut all sources of it all. People knew something have happen to Harry they just don't know what.

"No. I'm actually going after I finish eating."

"I wish I could go with you but we're supposed to get to class early for a discussion I could only grasp halfway" Ginny said forlornly. Hermione gave the girl an understanding look while patting her back. "Don't worry. I'll tell Harry you wanted to come visit him"

"Thanks" Ginny gave her a nod before she went to her food. A minute after, the younger Weasley noticed something.

"Where's my brother?"

' _You're gonna get it now'_

This made Hermione stiffen. The question was hardly a complicated thing to answer, it's just the answer was the problem. "Which brother?" Hermione asked innocently thought she already which one Ginny was pointing out.

The ginger haired girl glared at the brunette. "Hermione, you know which"

' _I think enraging her is not going to look good for you'_

"No, I don't" The bookworm began stuffing her mouth with food in an effort not to reply at Ginny's questions. The ginger haired girl stared suspiciously at her as she crossed her arms. "Where's Ron?"

The bookworm intentionally slowed her munching as well as swallowing her food though the glare she was being given was too much as she answered before the girl explodes. "I don't know"

"Hermione, I know you're lying. Now where's my brother?"

"I said I don't know" but she did know. Ron was locked in a broom closet just beside the Divination room after he jokingly turned her hair purple in an attempt to straighten out the curls. This wasn't taken too politely by the brunette and did a very close impression of a girl getting possessed by a demon. The poor boy could only ran away and hid himself in the broom closet not knowing Hermione could locked it from the outside.

Hermione was scared when Ginny slaps the table and glared at her while she growls. "Hermione Jane Granger! I want you to tell me where my brother is right now or I promise you you'll be sleeping by the black lake."

' _Told you'_

'Do you have to have an opinion for everything?'

Hermione didn't have any other choice than to give her the truth and was order back by Ginny to free her brother from the closet. She was grumbling under her breath as she traces back the last time she found the ginger boy. Ginny was so luck she somehow got her mother's scolding-trait or she'd be in the same situation her brother is. Then again, she wouldn't really lock the younger Weasley. Admittedly she could only do that to Ron and maybe to the twins too.

She was still grumbling as she made her way to the corridor, taking each turn with no more than a blank and neutral face. When she spotted the broom closet she also heard banging from the inside and couldn't help but laugh a little. It was still funny to her.

She knocks on it a few times and waited for Ron for any response.

"Thank Merlin! Help! Help! An evil witch locked me in this blasted broom closet! Please help me!" This git really was lucky he has a sister as intimidating as Ginny or else her eyebrow twitching wouldn't be the only thing left for him to remember.

"Who you calling an evil witch?!" She bangs back at Ron.

She heard an audible squeak and a groan. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Hermione snorts disbelievingly at Ron. She was going to shout back at him when she heard footsteps nearing towards her.

"Hello?" Hermione turns around and faced the owner of the voice. She expected a professor, and then she'd be in deep trouble even if they came from the same house, but to her relief she could see a girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes and a princess like statue. It was a student. She had her robes on as Hermione distinctly found out that the girl was in Slytherin from the green emblem from her chest but none the less Hermione didn't act so petulant at her and only stared back. Giving the girl a questioning look.

"Yes" She said while facing her.

The Slytherin girl paused after she saw Hermione and was doubtful if she should continue. But what made shock Hermione was when the girl decided to walked closer towards her and the closet still having an inquisitive look on her face. "I don't want to bother you but did I hear someone call for help?"

It seems their shouting not only attracted attention but meagre curiosity as well.

Hermione laughs and waves a hand. "Oh you must be hearing things. The only thing I hear are crickets" Hermione's first decision was to let Ron out of the closet but after hearing him dubbing her 'an evil witch' well… a little pay back is in session.

Another bang was heard from the broom closet followed by Ron's plea. "Help! Help! Get me out of here" Hermione grunted, then leans on the door to lessen the banging noise. Fortuitously, it just looks as though she was tired and only letting out some stream though it could be further from the truth. "There I hear it again" The girl said frantically. She could see that from this distance the girl wouldn't be able to hear much of Ron's call other than buzzing noises.

She smiled to the Slytherin girl. "Ignore it. It's nothing you should be worried about" the girl still appears to want to figure out the buzzing noise but Hermione insistence of it nonexistence shuts her up. This left the two in an awkward silence. The girl didn't know how to go about her business while not leaving Hermione the wrong impression of a Slytherin trait of rudeness. So Hermione thought she should cut the awkwardness first before the girl blows a fuse.

"Are you passing by? Maybe I can escort you to your destination"

The girl was still quiet. She looked like she was thinking about her offer but at the last minute she just shook her head. "No. I'd rather not"

Hermione could feel the animosity behind those words and realize that her offer would sound quite comical. All Slytherin knew of her pompous reputation regarding their arch rivalry between houses and won't hold it against the girl if she did reject her offer. She understood it clearly.

Hermione nods at her. "I guess you did the right thing. I wouldn't want another run in insults if I ever came hurtling with any Slytherins either" The girl gave Hermione a quizzical look of why her sudden change of mannerism but apprehends a minutes later. After a while giving a slight blush at thinking she was ashamed of going with a Gryffindor outside their houses. She clears her throat and shakes her head.

"That's not what I meant" She said rather small.

It was Hermione's turn to give her perplexed sight. "What do you mean then?" Another bang vibrated the wood taking Hermione off by an inch. Luckily, the girl didn't notice as she was staring intently on the floor while Hermione attacked with her own much silent slap.

The blonde girl gave a frustrating sigh, clearly showing how tired she was. "It's quite tiring. For the last three day, people kept escorting me like a child whenever I go. They keep asking me for favors but doesn't have the slightest desire to know give me some sort of space." she said frustratingly while looking back at Hermione. "Is it too hard to ask for a little privacy? Huh?!" she said with anger directing it at the bushy haired girl. Taking her by surprise by the sudden outburst.

Hermione shakes her head as her only means of response. Now more worried if she utters the wrong words. "Do I look that fragile? Or am I too delicate to just prance around the castle for entertainment? Do you know how much privacy I get here?" She asked walking closer to where Hermione was leaning. Again all Hermione could do was shake her head.

"10 minutes! 10 minutes I tell you! Not even a large amount of time to relax!" She said while leaning on the wall beside the brunette, who didn't expect the Slytherin girl to accompany her outside a broom closet. "Daphne this! Daphne that! Hey, Daphne let's do this! Let's do that! They can't even ask me what I want to do! Urghhhh!" She growls out louder and more menacingly. Hermione wasn't sure if she knows what was happening right now. A minute ago she was messing with Ron now she seems to have gotten company treating Hermione as if she's her personal psychiatrist.

"I reckon they just drag you wherever they want to go and do what they want to do?" Hermione said unsure if she should even reply back but when the Slytherin girl nods at her statement it made her sigh in relief for not doing something impolite.

"Yes! That's all they want of me!"

Internally, Hermione was throwing question marks but humors herself to just go along with it. Until the blonde girl realizes she's talking to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friends who's deeply in rivalry with the Slytherin but till then the only one getting complications from the girl's impending distraction was Ron so she's not complaining. "So how does that made you feel?"

The girl was quiet again while the bookworm thought she was done talking, but no, she was dead wrong. "Disappointed. Angry… bored"

"And why do you feel like that?"

Hermione turn her face to the side to look at her. The girl was seething, Hermione could feel it. "Because! I thought when I'm here things will be different from home! I wouldn't be treated like someone who can't handle anything. Angry because nobody seems to notice and bored because…" She stops there. The bookworm could see her blazed eye turn sad. Hermione could feel herself sympathize even when she really could fully comprehend her situation.

"… because I feel like I'm walking in these corridors like a hallow shell. I learn in these classroom with nothing to push me and I'm living here without any once of passion. Sometimes it makes me think if I'm missing something" The girl murmurs.

"Maybe a boyfriend" Ron says suddenly.

"What?" The girl turns her face to look at the bookworm only for Hermione to cough loudly a distraction to bang the door of the closet in hope to silence the ginger boy while giving a fake cough.

"I'm sorry my throat was twitchy." Hermione intentionally rubs her throat hoping she would buy it.

"Didn't you say something?"

"Oh!" Hermione was at it again, thinking for a cover up for Ron's casual interruptions. "I said maybe you need you need a friend"

The girl snorts. "I have loads of those already"

For some reason, she didn't quite believe that. Maybe the girl or Daphne as she calls it, must have literally understood friends as the ones she hangs out with, talks with and spend an enormous time but there's more than that to be a friend. And this poor girl might not even have one. Hermione saw herself in the girl. Her first year self. But the only difference would be, she literally didn't have one until Harry and Ron this girl however, is surrounded by willing participants just not sincere enough.

"Yet I don't seem to hear any of them trying their best to be your friend" she said a matter of fact while the girl glares at her for a moment but didn't snide back.

"Be that as it may, I don't think a friend is what I need"

"I beg to defer" Hermione subdue herself away from the door to inch closer to Daphne who seems to look at Hermione as if she was doing something odd. Hermione locks eyes with her and gave a smile. "I think what you need is a friend outside your house. Maybe from.. Gryffindor" She said suggestively.

The girl raised eyebrow at Hermione but didn't shy away from their staring. "And why would I want that?"

"Having a friend from another house will show you another point of view. People will be different. You might even find what you're looking if you try hard enough to have a real friend"

The girl snorts again. "I'm a Slytherin and even though we always talk about unity in Hogwarts, It isn't common that most of the students here are a bit discriminating and stereotype. I'm a snake because I'm from the Salazar house. Who would want to be my friend, other than my house?" The girl said sadly than scolding and for once Hermione didn't pity her, though she felt rather please that she didn't see things like other Slytherin do.

Hermione inches more closer only 5 inches away, she was practically overstepping boundary but the other girl wasn't complaining so she didn't stop. Hermione reached her hand and grasp Daphne's while careful not to startle her. If the girl was surprise and a bit comprehensive, she didn't showed it and let Hermione continued. The bookworm gave another warm smile and squeezes her hand.

"I don't know about other people but I'm willing to be your friend. If you'd let me that is"

The girl was shock at Hermione's response while she continued to stare at the bookworms' eyes searching for any hint of deception but she could only see compassion and kindness. She steps back; too overwhelmed. She couldn't stop the blush that grace her cheeks as she pulls back her hand away from Hermione's grasp and stutters maddeningly. "Wha..wa.. What are.. you talking about? My friend?"

Hermione frowns at her distancing but shrugs it away. "Yes, you're friend"

"But we just met! I don't know anything about you!" She said as if she was being interrogated. Hermione gave a hearty laugh and smiles back. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to be my friend" The girl blushes harder yet manages to scowl at Hermione, who didn't mind the girl's action. "It's not that uncommon to be friends with strangers. Most people start with unfamiliarity"

"But…"

"But what? I thought you wouldn't mind being with another house as long as they don't mind and judge you, or did I get that wrong?" Hermione was smirking right now while the girl only stares at the brunette like she's done something unspeakable. "Okay, you didn't get that wrong but still.."

"Okay" she leans back on the wall but with her shoulders while retaining her smirk. "Give me one good reason for you to reject my offer including that fact that you wouldn't mind me being a Gryffindor and experiencing new things" She said challengingly.

Daphne ponders about it while Hermione amusedly look at her changing expression from confusion, determination then anger then back to confusion. In the end she gave a sigh and looks at Hermione with a frown making the brunette grin at already knowing the answer. "Oh don't you grin at me. I still haven't taken your friendship"

"Ahh" Hermione waves a finger at her. "but you're still not saying no either"

Daphne sighs again but didn't faze the brunette. "Fine! Fine! You're my friend now"

Hermione chuckles and walks closer to Daphne again, who seem to blush again from the proximity, while looking intently at her. "I'm sorry if you took that as forced and I'm just kidding. I don't have to be your friend if you don't want me to. I know Malfoy and his goons hate my guts for being Harry's friend, a Gryffindor and being a mudblood therefor I might drag you along with all of those fusses if you do decided associating with me. I was just messing with you" This time Hermione turns her back at Daphne and went back to the broom closet to flick the door open. She thought the ginger boy had enough and she was still meeting Harry in the infirmary. A very dishevel Ron came out of it glaring lightly at the bookworm, whom who ignored it and started walking away. Though before she did go, she looks back at the Slytherin girl with a sincere look. "Though I wasn't kidding about you finding a decent friend, one who really won't mind knowing who you really are and!... My friendship still stands" she then turn to leave while Ron looks confused of the two witches but decided to follow Hermione to the great Hall.

Daphne's mind wasn't focus at that time and could only look on at Hermione's retreating back. Hermione's words leaving a beautiful mess in her head.

…

"Who was that?" Ron asked after keeping up with Hermione's stride.

"Daphne"

"And who's Daphne?"

Hermione smiles back at the memory back in the broom closet. "A friend" Ron felt like there was an inside joke from what the brunette had said but didn't ask further and made their way to the great hall to eat and then hurriedly visit Harry before their first class.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 finished! Wow, I liked writing this one mostly because I love the interaction Daphne had with Hermione. You guys just have to know that Fluer in this fic is a bit different and wanted a learning process for each one of them. Meaning, I won't just make them fall in love with Hermione but she has have to earn it. I found it endearing that way.**


	4. Library and Silence

**Another chapter. Anyway, just as I have said in the previous chapter. I want each girls to love Hermione in their own pace at their own moment. It builds character and finds it all the more emotional and intriguing. Also the endgame for this love goose chase is still debatable. So don't forget to review which pairing you might like but I won't make promises.**

 **AgisIII: Thanks for the info :) I appreciate it.**

 **SH4DOW44: Im still debating but I have an idea, whom would do lovely for hermione.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters. Though all errors and wrong grammars are all mine**

 **Chapter 4 Library and Silence**

"This is boring!" Ron mutters under his breath while Hermione ignored the boy and continued writing with her quill and trying to finish Professor Bins essay for the week, without any blemish. It didn't help that she has been stressing about a lot of things, Ron keeps whining about how miserable his life is with all the assigned essay and task given by their professors that she was aching to put a freezing curse on him but after locking him on the closet, Ginny had taken it upon herself to guard her brother's whereabouts and what's happening to him. Lucky him.

It was absurd to think about really. Hermione wouldn't be that aggravated as to overdo it a second time… but then again, it wasn't impossible either.

"Just do your essay, Ron. It wouldn't write itself, you know" She said before focusing again.

"But it's so hard!" He whines again though this time getting Madam Pince's attention and gave the two witches a glare. Hermione elbows the boy to keep him quite while she hears a whimper out of his mouth.

"Then concentrate!" She hisses back.

"I can't. I've been hold up on this library for hours. I think the books are mocking me. Hermione, maybe I'm going insane?!" Hermione gave the ginger boy an incredulous look. "Do you hear yourself right now?"

"I don't know. I really don't know" The boy said exaggeratedly while slumping on the table like he was melting into a puddle.

Ron has his days she was thankful for the company but times like this she questions why she even force him to go to the library to do his work, surely library and Ron aren't that compatible.

Hermione finally sighs and taps the boy on the shoulder. The boy turns around to look at her, only to beam when she signaled her hands directed to the door.

"Really?!" He said beaming.

"Just finish this before tomorrow. Now go and scurry off" She ordered and didn't have to repeat herself after the boy half listened and went his merry way to the exit of the library, leaving a bewildered bookworm and only shakes her head after a moment. She went back to her parchment began writing again, a little bit happy that peace and quiet was once again in order.

"Hello. Can I sit here?"

Hermione looks up from her parchment to see raven eyes smiling down at her. Cho Chang was standing in front of her with her own stacks of books on her arms, hugging it closely to her chest while a shy smile grace her face. Hermione wasn't processing things too fast and was silent, staring like an idiot at the raven girl. A quiet minute passed and Cho frown, thinking that Hermione might have meant it as a no.

Cho bit her lip and gave another small smile. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll… I'll just find another seat then"

"Wait!" Hermione manage to say out loud while she clumsily stand up only for her legs to collide with the edge of the table making her cringe at the pain while also thundering the table with a loud clang. "Ah shit!" She curses as she went to sit back on the chair haphazardly.

Cho heard the terrible bang and worriedly went on Hermione's side, putting her books down and rushing a hand on Hermione's back while her other one tried to assess the injured leg. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No" Hermione said while she stared at Cho with leveled eyes. "I'm sorry. You could sit" She patted a chair beside her. Cho raised her eyes at her. "You just hurt yourself and you're more worried about making me sit" She said confused while the bookworm only shrugs at this.

"I told you my leg's fine but I wouldn't want you taking any other seat mistaking I don't want you near me" Cho blush at Hermione's choice of words, oblivious of it and only gaze at Cho, waiting. Cho manages to compose herself and nods back lettibg the brunette girl that she heard her while breaking eye contact with the bookworm and went to take her books to transfer it.

Hermione was glad she didn't offend the other witch.

"Thank you"

"You really don't have to thank me" She offered a sincere smile while Cho nods and began opening her books. Hermione went back to her writing while the seeker also started reading a page or two. This happens for an hour and neither one spoke nor converse. It wasn't bad, if Hermione was being honest she found the silence between them peaceful. Cho offered company that didn't cause friction with her, unlike Ron's constant whining, this was preferable. She would sometimes glance at the raven haired girl, watching her so contemplative and focus, her eyes roaming the page of the paper like silk and often found her muttering words under her breath. She even observe her forehead crinkling whenever she found a spell confusing while all Hermione did was be amused of it all.

Cho is a Ravenclaw and true enough, it showed. Hermione might not be but she can learn how to value minor attributes. She was staring one to many and was caught when Cho eyes her back. Hermione turns back at her parchment and acted like she wasn't just watching her for consecutive times straight. Cho wanted to say something but held her tongue. The seeker had notice Hermione staring a moment after the second attempt of it and waited if she really was staring. When she confirmed it, she felt rather please. Why though, she doesn't know. Instead, she bookmarks the part she last stopped, wanting to do more than read for a few minutes.

She glance at Hermione and pondered if she should disturb her. By the looks of things, she was done. Already might have hours ago. So why was she pretending to write something? "Hermione"

"Yes?" Hermione said and stared at her, putting down her quill while Cho smiled when she noticed that the ink on it have dried up considerably long before she even deems it writable .

"You don't have to pretend to be busy for my sake"

The bookworm awkwardly laughs. "So you caught up on that, huh?" and scratches the back at her head in embarrassment.

"Kind of" Cho said.

"I didn't really have an acceptable excuse to stay, other than to wait and watch, and keep you company so I thought I'd write a few passage in between and hope that by the time you're finished, I'd do the old 'I'm finish too might as well go' but you already caught on" Hermione chuckles. It was no lie. Often she would find silence, even though a dear friend, to be a pain to bear. It sometimes mocks Hermione while in her long hours in the library without someone waiting. Watching Cho work was splendid and didn't want it to be wasted by mere loneliness.

"You don't have to do that" Cho said appreciatively, feeling touched that the bookworm was worried enough to think of her… solitude status.

"But I wanted to" Hermione said while finding it hard not to grin after Cho sprouted a mirthful smile. "I found it quite lonely in here and I don't want you to feel alone… Someone like you deserves more than that" She whispers the last part but Cho still heard it and blushes yet again.

"Ahh… I… ahhh…" Cho clears her voice and decided she should shake away the giddiness swelling inside her. It's bad for her to be so subtle, not when Hermione and her, just started being friends. So she changed the subject.

"Well, if you don't have anything to do, might I just ask for a favor?"

"And what favor would that be?"

"Can you help me with my project?" Cho asked feeling shy and embarrass that she was trying to find help from a year below herself, who happens to be a Gryffindor. Though the fact that it was Hermione sort of lessen the embarrassment. She was, of course, a bright witch amongst reckless lions. How she was never sorted into Ravenclaw was beyond Cho. She was studious, clever, cautious and vigilant. Though she also can't deny that the brunette witch was also the most bravest gal she has ever seen, from all those rumors going around the three, she wasn't that surprise that she can still be a Gryffindor amidst her Ravenclaw traits.

Hermione brighten at this admission, finding it a bit proud that Cho sought for her help. "I would love to. What is it about?" She asked and made an attempt to move her chair closer to Cho, to the point, of touching her shoulders and looks at Cho's book laid on the table. Cho's voice hitched as Hermione moved her hand to touch the book she was reading and not realizing she was also clutching at Cho's hands while feeling the bookworm's warm smooth hand on, firmly on hers. She wasn't holding her hands, by any means, but laying it on top of hers… still it was a big deal for the seeker, who had to really look down at the book to read it, feeling the words fly about because of how distracting the warm is.

"Ah! A griffin!" The bookworm mutters in delight. "That is so coincidental I had just met one yesterday and I'll tell you Cho, those are nasty beast when they get aggravated" She said while shuddering at the memory of Snape's office.

"Really?! You've seen one? Did Hagrid showed you?" Cho suddenly asked intrigued that the bookworm had, in fact, been in its presence.

She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't one of Hagrid's. I actually met it, on one of professor's Snape's closet in his office. That man has no decency to at least put a warning sign. He can brew a love potion or a truth potion but can't care enough to take a quill and a parchment, put 'Beware of bloody Griffin' and sticks it!" She said exasperatedly. Cho finds her anger towards the potion master to be entertaining as she smirks. "Did you do it for him?" She meant it as a joke but Hermione didn't laugh and gave her a look that seems to say Why-wouldn't-I-?

Cho laughs. "Wow. You actually did it, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. He even gave me an ear-ful of lecture about how to run his office but I was just troubled if another poor innocent student who gets to clean it"

She continues to chuckle. "And you weren't afraid Snape would take points from your house or maybe give you another detention?"

"I wasn't afraid. Why would I? I was the one who almost got killed? Professor Snape was lucky I didn't permanently itch the engraving on the wood." Hermione said still frustrated.

"I know you meant well but I suggest you don't annoy professor Snape, Merlin knows he already dislike you three the most" Cho said.

"And we never knew why?" Hermione chuckles along the seeker, who didn't stop smiling. "Oh, stop lying. You know why"

Hermione grins and raised her eyebrow. "I most certainly do not know. Care to enlighten me Miss Chang?" She jokes.

Cho shakes her head at Hermione's playfulness but plays along. "If you must know Miss Granger, you three are the most troublesome troublemakers this school has ever seen in almost 14 years. Now while I don't like Professor Snape too. I do agree"

"Is that a bad thing? Being a bad-ass?"

"A bad ass? What's that?" She faced Hermione, the jargon lose to her comprehension.

"It means I'm cool and awesome!" While Hermione grins at her.

Cho snorts. "Now you're just delusional."

"And why not?." Hermione frowns. "Because being reckless doesn't make you cool and it certainly doesn't portray awesomeness." Hermione's frown deepens at the seeker's statement. "That is, if you're Hermione Granger… then I guess there's an exception" Cho let a smirk pas her lips, betraying her fake snide.

"Now, why do I love that sound of that?". Hermione's smile was once again bright, infecting Cho who slap her shoulders playfully. "Hermione, I never peg you, as a narcissistic witch".

Hermione good-humoredly looks at her with a fake shock face. "How dare you? Am not!"

Cho look back with her own grin. "I so dare that you are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"SSSHHHHHH!" The two was startled that Madam Pince had shushed them and murderously glares at the two witches who gave their own muttered apology before staring back at each other and burst out laughing, who was once again, shushed by Madam Pince. This time they were trying to hide their giggles with their hands. When the grouchy old witch finally passes them they were finished with the laughing.

"Anyway, we should probably do this griffin thing before we get sidetrack again" Hermione stated after she saw the time.

"You're right. We should" She said still happy that they were at least having fun in the library unusually opposite to her natural serious self.

The next few hours ticked by and they were able to finished Cho's project. The amount of references they took and searched from books were enormous but that seemed to be the key after attempting to only give a general preview of griffin but Hermione dejected the idea saying that Cho should impress the professor with the most detail and well informed product. Cho was glad she asked for Hermione's help. If she had done this by herself, she really wouldn't have made such a beautiful piece on the griffins. She even questioned herself if she actually wrote the piece and ponders of the awaiting O in her parchment.

She held bundles of parchments in the air, like a trophy she was parading while Cho was beaming at it. "This is exquisite!" And turns to face the bookworm, who was smiling at her. After which the seeker launches at her, constricting her with a bear hug and laughs on Hermione's ear. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Hermione was surprise but didn't have the heart to push the older girl away and only smiled amusedly at her and returns the hug.

Cho retracts herself a little, enough to look at Hermione's face and said. "You are an angel! Thank you so much"

The brunette chuckles. "You're welcome but I think you're squeezing me to death, Cho" at this the seeker assessed how close their faces are, making her remember their first run-in and lets go but not before her cheeks turns a shade red. "I'm sorry. I got too excited for a moment there"

"And all for good reasons" She said satisfied. "I'm sure you'll blow any professor with this"

"I know, and it's all because you grazed this with your mind, Hermione. I could never thank you enough!"

"Now. Now, I didn't do much" She said shying away from the praise Cho seems to dart towards her.

"Nonsense, you practically did of this. For that, I owe you a favor" Deep inside Cho offered this in hopes Hermione take the favor and spend another time with the wizard. She can see the bookworm's conflicted expression but she relented by grabbing Hermione's warm hands and looks at her eyes. "Please Hermione. Take it, okay? Ask me if you ever need my help" Hermione sighs and nods.

"Okay, even though you shouldn't feel obligated to do so"

"I'm not. Like what you said… I want to, so don't hesitate"

"I won't. I promise"

The two smiles at each other as the library hum in good ol' silence while that didn't deter the two bookish girls.

Hermione left the library and made her way back to the infirmary. Last morning was a letdown for Hermione. Harry still had not woken up and it worried her. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that she was okay but until she can see her best friend awake and talking, it wouldn't do with a 'she just needs a nap' reply. What if she was experiencing internal pains? Emotion imbalance? Or psychological instability? Those were what scared the brunette.

Not just that though. She was also worried if Harry did wake up. What will he think of himself now that she turned into a girl? It would surely take a toll on him. She was sure. This was all so peculiar that even magic held no explanation. The last thing she wanted for Harry was more problems. The day his parents died was already hard enough. This would be another complication to which Harry might be overwhelmed by. She sighs.

She'd been brainstorming for ideas on how to comfort or maybe how to handle his outburst (if he ever did one) and listed over a dozen possibilities and outcomes. But the one thing she was so sure she has to do is be there for him. Try as much as she can to calm him down if he ever gets pissed and help if it gets a little confusing being a girl. He was, of course, her best friend.

As she open the infirmary door, she enters and walks to Harry's bed. He, or now she, was still sleeping. Hermione still can't believe how attractive Harry was in his female form. Her long raven hair with curls in the end, improve her already unblemished white skin and long think eyelashes. Her body, as Hermione has noted, was deeply form in the right places. Mainly her curves and breast. Hermione blushes at this thought and averted her eyes from ogling her friend. At this action, her eyes flew to the other occupant inside the infirmary. The angel was also still lying unconscious a few beds from where Harry was. Every time, she visited Harry she also stole a few minutes in companying the blonde angel. Not doing much really. Just looking at her if she twitches or inspecting if there's anything wrong with her. The two girls had been lying like sleeping beauty and the suspense of when they would be waking was still making her anxious. The girl was a different situation altogether, She didn't even know what this girl's name was or what her house is. None had come to claim or visited her. Though there was a knowing look from Professor McGonagall that oddly makes her get the idea that she knew something Hermione didn't. She never pried. It was rude and not her style. She'll just pry if she really needs to.

Anyway, the mysterious girl had also been plaguing her mind. She obviously knew Hermione from the previous utterance of her name. Should she feel bad not knowing hers? She doesn't know if she should though. She actually thought by now, knowing her overbearing reputation, that nobody would want to associate themselves with her outside her own house. Then again, Cho and Daphne didn't seem too disgust associating themselves with her but that fact was still questionable knowing all their moments were holding outside the prying eyes of crowds.

After her thoughts were finished her attention went back to female-Harry. She took a chair and went to place it beside the two sleeping girls and sits. Waiting if today, she'll be able to see her best friend opens her eyes after the incident while stealing a few glances at the nameless girl.

 _'She's a beauty. Is she your girlfriend?'_

The voice startled Hermione as her hands shot up from her side towards her mouth, cupping it close before a scream would even leave her lips and muffling it in time.

'Damn you! I thought I was going to die!'

Hermione place her hands on her chest before she glares at the air. She'd been occupied for the last hour that she absolutely forgotten that there was now a voice brewing inside her head. Annoying, she might add. Its silence had been peace, to the point, that she even thought it had left for good… how terribly wrong she was.

 _'What? Miss me?'_

'Definitely not! I thought you disappeared'

She could feel the voice smirk, even though she couldn't see it _. 'I'm not that easy to get rid of, especially something that's a part of you'_ Hermione scowled in displeasure.

'I still think you're just nothing more than an illusion created by my mind'

 _'Yeah? How's it going for you believing that half ass concocted excuse? Pleased I hope'_

'Delighted! Where did you go anyway? You've been quiet for a while.'

' _Sleeping_ '

'You sleep?' Hermione asked didn't know consciousness like this one needed rest. Even if it was a figment of her mind.

' _Of course, I need sleep. Just like you need yours. You don't hear me asking you why you eat like a boar'_

Hermione felt herself huff, clearly insulted. 'I don't eat like a boar! If you must know, I'm just really hungry and I need a lot of food to satisfy myself.'

It snorts at the bookworm. ' _Yeah, right'_ sounding all too unconvince.

A vine pops in anger hearing the voice's reply. She really wished there's a mute button on this thing. 'Why don't you sleep again, that way you're not annoying me'

'Don't want to'

'Why not?'

 _'I can't annoy you that way'_

Hermione sighs. She really can't put a lid on this. She opted on ignoring the voice and stare back at the sleeping girl and realized she'd been staring at her for a good 30 minutes. Now she feels like a creep, staring at someone she doesn't know while they slept. Definitely a creeper. Hermione turns around wanting to leave the infirmary for the day and go to class but then she felt soft finger slightly gripping her wrist. It didn't hurt but it was enough to get her attention.

Startled, she stops and whips her head back, looking down at the bed. The girl was looking at her. She'll admit, she still looks out of it, as though her mind was somewhere else, but she was somewhat conscious so Hermione walks back to her and bends down to look her over.

Careful and steady hands rubs her forehead to slide her blonde hair from her face. "Hey, you're okay. You're in the infirmary after I found you in a classroom. Do you hurt anywhere?" She said in the most gentlest she could muster as to not hurt or jolt in surprise. "Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

The girl squints her eyes at her then weakly shakes her head. "No. I... I... feel... cold. Need to... know why... my body is... different" Hermione could see how speaking is difffcult for her to do. She still haven't gotten her strength back so straining herself might not be the most productive action to take so she lays her hand on her shoulders to stop her from talking.

Her eyes met Hermione as she smiles assuringly. "That's enough. Go back to sleep and I'll get Proffessor McGonagall to talk to you after you wake up. Rest" It was by no means demanding but a hint of persuasion to get her to obey.

She looks conflicted but seconds later her eyes drops shuts and sleeps soundly.

Hermione surveys her longer before she made sure the girl certainly sleeps again.

 _'She's not just beautiful but also sounds cute, ain't she?'_

She sighs again. 'There goes my sweet dear silence. Getting kicked out by the free loader'

' _Ha! Silence and I don't mix well'_

'Tell me about it'

 **Chapter 5 will be posted next next week because I'll be busy for our upcoming research but I hope you guys can wait. Anyway, loves everyone and hope you review!**

 **Will make me very happy indeed.**


	5. Thong

**Hello! I hope I did this chapter some justice. I was so in a hurry with exams and suchs. Although I still think you guys will like this.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: You're welcome. I was actually hiding on your shadows when you wished for it... hahaha kidding. Also I had a phase about Chomione for a long time now. With Daphne I could see total chemistry I could die... and about Fluer. well their relationship was what I was trying to come up as the most hardest yet anticipated turn around. I love the banter, although this one was short.**

 **sable-rover: I guess I should thank you too. I never realized I had mistakenly put two 'S' on my title. hahaha I'm too clumsy.**

 **Also thanks for the readers reading so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Thong**

Hermione had met with Professor Minerva McGonagal and talked to her about the girl in the infirmary waking up. It was brief as Professor McGonagall said her thanks and went directly towards the infirmary with speed. Hermione won't lie, she still felt like her headmistress was keeping something from her. Like a secret or some kind... and it wasn't just when she met with the nameless girl but way before the moment she woke up after the incident with Harry.

Even professor Dumbledore held something back while they had the odd conversation back in the infirmary, which she still haven't figure out.

Though whatever it may be, she couldn't just ask her so randomly, knowing for sure her headmistress wouldn't tell her anything unless it was either time she knew or if it was necessary for her to know. She could wait, until then.

She ignore the thoughts for now and went inside her class for the day.

The class she had was Arithmancy. When she entered, the less worried bookworm saw about five rough and rugged yet composed Drumstrang boys sitting casually in their well polished oak wood seats. Their uniforms weren't their standard thick fur coats but it still insulated with appropriate numbers of dense layered cloths and had their dominant red theme around the edge of their subarctic robes. Shifting her gaze, on the right and left corner sat handful of Hupplepuff and Slytherines, chatting along animatedly with gibberish words ruffling around her ears. Nothing new there.

What surprise her of course, wasn't the unnatural display alienation from seeing no other Gryffindor, that honestly made her uncomfortable yet small in terms of distraction, but was of the reason her eyes caught something of interest. Right on the front row of the complicated Arithmancy class was the four inattentive, prattling and remarkable looking ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy, all in their form fitting uniforms with the added layer and light blue colored robes draping across their shoulder and just opening slightly into view. One of them, whom happens to be the famous 'Fluer Delacour' and after it registered on her head did her lips turn down as she frowns and her mood begins to sour.

She bits her lower lip in instinct.

The bookworm still have not forgotten their heated argument earlier of the day and with vindictive insistence, might not go away just yet. She still felt irritated having to repeatedly remember them meet, which she'd rather ignore it even happen in the first place to save herself the energy of fretting, and now that she was sharing class with the said girl almost made Hermione want to cringe at her misfortune. Maybe she'd just be invisible through out the class. That might work.

Hermione leveled her curious eyes at them. They were chatting enthusiastically with each other with the thick language of French lacing their tongues and maybe over powering the other loud mouth in this small enclose space, often hearing a giggle or two leave Fluer's lips, making her chest spike confusingly. Right then the famous Delacour was sitting as posed as ever faintly shifting back her memories of the introductions in the great hall; back straight with precision, hands placed reassuringly on the rough surface of the olden desk without looking forcefully glued but out of habit while she smiled oh so sincere which did not look anything bigotry nor prejudice, that Hermione was really questioning her mind if this was who she was speaking of just hours ago... but then she'd evidence to back up her previous assessment on the blonde.

When Fluer turned away from her friends to look at the entry door way did their eyes met. Icy blue hitting sizzling brown in an instant. It was funny really. The moment their eyes clashed did her smile fade and changed to something aching to an unreadable statue. She was stoic and really really illegible. It was close to unnerving.

Although when she blink, the enchantment faded and Hermione realized she's been standing in the entrance on the room far too long, which made her cheeks rosy red with standing by the door looking like a child lost in a strange land, so she quickly averted her gaze away from the annoying blonde and tried to be productive like surveying the room for an available seat. She succeed, only this so happen to be only one left and really not where she'd hope she would have to be place. She groans internally hating her luck when that available damn seat just so happens to be the one in the left of the attention grabber Fluer Delacour.

 _'Hahahaha. Take a good look, Hermione. Feel honored to be bad luck's favorite pupil'_ There goes mocking once again as it proceeds to laugh at her predicament.

Hermione grunts in silent but took the seat anyway. Afraid the professor would come in and standing and may just give her another punishment, which she's had enough. Thank you very much.

Hermione carefully plops on her seat and tried to keep her gaze subtly in front while waiting for the professor, her foot tapping on the ground in a nervous habit and forcefully grilled her mind with just about anything so to distract herself from the person sitting besides her.

Her potion essay.

Harry.

The nameless angel.

Cho?

then Daphne.

Anything so not to notice the intense pair of eyes she could feel on her sides, which feels too awkward not to notice.

The bookworm, albeit she scolds herself not to, took a gamble and peeks on her right. Her breath hitched again as Fluer had not just openly staring at her but narrowing her eyes as her chair was too close compared to her prior memory. She suddenly chickened out and turned her head sideways looking at the dusting marble floor and giving them hating glares for her mistake.

 _'You know, nervousness doesn't suit you'_

'What does suit me, then?' she hesitantly humored the voice after thinking it might be a good distraction from the Veela, who has not stopped looking at her until now, really looking at her. Doesn't she have the decency of personal space and not creepily stare at someone so obviously?

 _'That depends on what occasions. If its a date then I say being cool and whatnot and If it's speeches then I suggest daring'_

'What do you suggest in my current situation?'

 _'Ohh... that's easy. Try being clumsy'_

Her eyebrow twicth. Another twitch. Then another. Merlin, she was getting a headache again. Why can't she just have a seat away from this foriegn wizard and get this blasted voice that keep spewing out nonesical statements, out of her mind. Is that too much to ask for!

'When will she stop looking at me!?'

 _'Maybe after she solve the mystery, that is your hair. Ha!'_

* * *

Fluer had a lot of experience with being reserved, calm and demure. She was raised by the Delacour matriarchs to be pose at all times, act with proper decorum and be respectable as possible. They were strict with their teachings and very dedicated with their beliefs. Her gran mama have since taught her of their species, what means to be a Veela, the mating rituals, bonding rite and all those sort. She was also drilled with beliefs that a woman should just be paired with a man. The natural balance of nature. Of course, that's what it really should be. The normal way. The exact way.

But then she came...

The young Veela had not even expected the year to be anything but boring. She hated everything about this Foreign school unity. She hated the weather. She hated the timing with her being in her 7th year and hated the expected gawking teenage idiots.

Did she said she hated the weather?

... because she really hates the weather. Is was too cold!

Anyway, not long after they have arrived she was once again being drooled at with multiple boys, who has about the attention span of a fly now that her she was there and while she doesn't blame them because of her uncontrollable 'thrall', she did hope to at least have someone decent enough to date. Someone who wouldn't suddenly daze out just by looking at her. Someone who wouldn't try to grab her ass without warning. Someone who'd wouldn't be too starstruck just by her mere presence. Someone real and gentle and someone who challenges her.

She was going to stay in Hogwarts for 2 years she might as well have some romantic rendezvous along the way, she rather thought happily before, but after seeing the previous actions of the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. She wasn't sure it was going great.

Fluer was standing in a line along her other friends and headmistress when suddenly she felt her chest spiked up. It was small but she felt it. A prick of force and then she turn her head to a girl in the crowd by instinct. The girl, in question, was seated with a lion flag above their tables and had a distinct bushy hair. Had fair complexion and a rather growing height. Her eyes were staring at the Bulgarian wizards, so Fluer couldn't see clearly her eyes. What made Fluer question though was why she suddenly had the desire to see her better.

The need to see.

The second time she saw the girl it was to go to their house table to 'ask' for some bouillabaisse, even though they had enough on their table. She just had this... this want... to know who this girl and why did she has Fluer's interest like a grip.

When she got there, as expected, the other wizards in the table had gaped like fools except for her. The girl accommodated immensely well. She was nice, Fluer noted and even has soft hands but not in the least bit weak. In close proximity, they were in the same height if not more and it unnerve the Veela that someone could tower her by another girl of her trait. She did not stay for long, sadly, not having anymore reasons to stay but the feeling was still there after she left. It stayed. The feeling of wanting to know her.

And it freaked her out.

The third time she saw the girl, it had been too early in the morning. She woke up after her younger sister, Gabriel, had barge in her room trying to find her lost hair brush and didn't seem bothered that she woke her up in the process. So instead of getting angry she went out for some fresh air. It was only by chance, that she saw a familiar girl jogging further in the forest. The girl with bushy hair.

Fluer quickly grab her jacket and followed her by memory. When the blonde found her, she was shouting at the wind looking crazy and utterly delusional, with her panting and scaring alluring eyes. It was out of concern when she asked her who she was talking to. It seems to startle the girl as she stared at her guilty and as if, she'd done something wrong. The only thing was that, Fluer had no clue what that may be.

And what she learned after made her question herself. That was the first time, someone had the guts to talk to her like that. Her friends were quiet and assertive whenever they come in conflict with Fluer. Guys were guys so they didn't even understand what she'll say. While Her parents and her, never had problems regarding homosexuality. They had the same view... or rather the view drilled on her so she definitely got winded when the girl she just met only yesterday spouting things at her with equal viciousness she had just presented. The two of them were boiling pots hissing at each other however for the first time, in what she hopes is a long time, she felt her heart beat fast.

What was happening to her?

...

After that she'd never left the blonde's mind.

* * *

The class went on without a hitched although Hermione's unease continued to flow all throughout the class. She still listened of course, take notes and such... just halfheartedly which worried her. Arithmancy was one of her beloved subjects that would have to rival the rest. She could glue on to Professor Vector words for an hour or two and she wouldn't have a problem. Nothing could distract her from the number of magic against her parchment and brain. This time though was just ridiculous.

Half way through class professor Vector had called on to the blonde Veela, sitting next to her, to pay attention to class. At first she nods along but another 15 minutes and she was once again called off to look at the board and not at Hermione's direction. The whole class snickered at professor Vector's pass for a scolding as the bookworm tried to shield her face on her hands for the growing whispers. Fluer went back to looking at the board but didn't end up long as she was once again yelled at.

"For the last time, Ms. Delacour. If you can't stop ogling on Ms. Granger then I suggest you can take a portrait of her wearing nothing but a thong in a deserted bay beach just please I need you to focus on class or I might just put a D right now!" the fair skinned professor said with finality that Fluer finally let her words sink in for her to say a small 'yes, professor' and embarrassingly stop staring at her even gesturing her body away from her direction. _Finally!_

Even though that did the deed, she can't lie and say she wasn't also embarrass by the professor's words. That was very uncalled for... and used a thong for that matter.

 _'At least she used a thong and not gagged ball references'_

'A what now?'

 _'ohh... you don't know? well... maybe you shouldn't ask about that just yet'_ She just rolled her eyes at it.

After the class was over, everyone was packing their things to prepare for their next class. Hermione had fumble on her hands trying her hardest to put her things in order as fast as she can to leave the room. But before she could have stepped off the room, professor Vector's voice beat her to it. It sounded too grim for her taste.

"Ms. Granger. Ms. Delacour. I would like a word with you two for a moment'

Hermione sighs and hung her head in an unfortunate gesture. She raised her head to glares at the ceiling before muttering cusses under her breath to walk back to her professor's desk where the other witch had waited patiently already. She looks at her professor, waiting for her say something. The blonde had yet again started to openly gazed at her direction, although she still can't read the emotion on her face, while Hermione retaliated with her own practiced glare, having no other students to worry.

"Ok, I'll get right down to it." She looks at them, fixing her gaze at Fluer before at her. "Ms. Delacour here have spoken her difficulty in Arithmancy earlier on her arrival and have asked for a tutor. While I don't really take on fixing tutoring for students but Miss Maxime asked of me in person. I don't really want to look bad to her so with much deliberation on my part. I have decided that why not my best student tutor Ms. Delacour. This is where you come in Ms. Granger." Professor Vector smiled unexpectedly at the bookworm, who had surprise written on her face which then turned into incredulous in an instant. "I want you to schedule a meeting with Ms. Delacour with your free time and teach her whenever you are needed. Although with how Ms. Delacour seems to be interested in you I think you two will be great"

Hermione didn't remember much after that. She didn't remember bowing to professor Vector and saying goodbye. She didn't remember walking out of there nor did she remember going to the library sitting in a chair with the other blonde witch looking lost now that she was looking right back at her. because all that was running through her head was.

Is she really going to spend some time with the famous Veela and teach her Arithmancy?

she could say no?

 _'but you already agreed'_

 _'_ No. I didn't. I said goodbye to professor Vector not yes'

' _We didn't hear a no either'_

'I could say No now'

 _'You are pathetic Hermione. Just go with it. I'm sure this chick actually needs your help. She's expected to succeed. Now swallow whatever problem you have with these girl and tell her what time you two can meet.'_

I hate it when its right. For once.

Hermione shifted on her seat, feeling doubtful anything good can happen from this agreement. The bookworm gave a nod to herself as if having a final decision which garnered a raised eyebrow at the blonde witch. "So? Umm, am I supposed to read your mind to talk to you?"

"You can try but I don't think you'd like that wouldn't you. Not with me being gay and all" she said bitingly.

The blonde gave an unimpressive look. "You're right maybe it wouldn't be enjoyable."

"Says the girl who couldn't stop staring at another girl throughout class" She replied testily.

"It could have been seen as platonic"

Hermione caught it and smirks at her. "Could have?"

Fluer realized her mistake and took back her words, her cheeks reddening. "I meant It was platonic"

Not wanting to lose the upper hand in whatever this thing she has with Fluer she continued. "Aren't you afraid of spending too much time with me that I might turn you gay?" Even though she wouldn't actually do that to her... and that fact that she hasn't label herself yet. All these teasing was sort of payback from the embarrassment she got in class as she revel in the Veela's glare.

"I'd like to see you try but I don't think It'll work. I'm too straight for you anyway."

"Yeah, I could see the prejudice everywhere on you, its actually daunting" This made Fluer more irritated.

"I'm not prejudice"

"Really, I couldn't tell." she said sarcastically.

"I just think you shouldn't do the play. Who would want to watch it anyway?"

"I'm still not sure on the definite number but I'm sure my friends will be there" Hermione crossed her arms at her.

"Well, I worry for their innocence" She said back while crossing her own arms.

Hermione sighs again. "We're not going to go at this today. I'm too tired. How about we met tomorrow afternoon here and study back the 6th year Arithmancy. Bring things that you need and be on time" Fluer ponder for a minute before nodding back. Hermione didn't waste time and stand up to exit the library. Hopefully the next class will put off her mind to ease.

* * *

 **It's short I know but we had an exam I couldn't have more time to write. Next time will be longer I promise.**


	6. Stuck with You Part I

**Hello. I've been busy lately so I haven't uploaded too early although I want to update today because I haven't done much activities. I hope you're still with me.**

 **Apologize if I have made any wrong application of spells. I'm not so sure what to utter while doing a _Seize and Pull Charm_. Also sorry for wrrong grammars or spelling.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and reads. I greatly appreciate all of your reviews. Love you guys.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and its character. I'm not that brilliant but I wish I was.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After her little chat with Fluer, which she still have no idea why she agreed on the tutoring, she went straight to Charm class. She normally would have been rushing to the classroom seeing as she took up too much time talking with the Veela that she was late for her second period but she didn't mind seeing as she can take Professor Vector's talk to be an appropriate excuse for being late.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. You're late" Professor Flitwick's narrowing gaze welcomed her not too long after as the whole class went to stare at her too. She bows apologetically to the professor and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. Professor Vector wanted to talk to me about something important that's why I didn't come sooner"

Professor Flitwick stared at her for a moment before he nods understandingly, before gesturing for the seats. "Take a seat"

She didn't have to be said twice as she sat at a random empty chair up front and let out a sigh. She definitely had that one considered as lucky. The bushy haired witch finally lets herself relax as the class continued on. She read the words her professor had written at the blackboard.

 _Seize and Pull Charm._

That ones a bit interesting. Hermione had taken the liberty of reading ahead of class, just as she normally does in each subject and have read Seize and Pull to be quite easy enough to conjure, what with a few motions and concentration, but hard to maneuver in terms of force. She smiles automatically as she gets to use this in today's class.

"The Seize and Pull Charm. Often used on inanimate objects, plants and animals for the purpose to pulling whatever target you want to come to you or you want to be pulled at it. It's a charm viewed as a magical rope made of light and strangely enough, it can be used just like one. Now I want us to perform this charm in pairs so can find yourself some partners and we'll begins short afterwards" This made the whole class noisy as they all spoke at the same time on who they want to partner with. Hermione started looking around and cursed herself to find not a single Gryffindor yet again in this class with only a dominant amount of Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff amidst the witch and wizards on the room. Only when she spotted a lonely blonde witch with a green emblem on her robes did Hermione smile at her chances on meeting Daphne again, not too soon after her talk at the hallway.

Although she had second thoughts if she should partner up with her. She still does not know how Daphne truly feels about her offer but then again this was a class activity and she'd rather be with someone she'd at least know. Sparing her a peek she found almost all of her classmates to be paired up already while the blonde was still sitting all by herself, almost like she expected to be partner-less from the uncanny looks given to her by the other witches from the blue and yellow. A frown place at her princess like face, that for Hermione's opinion, doesn't fit her very well. For some reason, she didn't want her to see her sad.

Taking her things with her she walked carefully at the rows of seats and chairs and went at the back, just where Daphne was looking at her desk and not at everybody else as though she was flying with her thoughts and loneliness. Hermione really doesn't want to see her frown so she taps her shoulders lightly, taking the blonde Slytherine by surprise. Daphne looks up at the smiling Hermione as she tries to understand what she wanted with her.

Hermione pointed at the seat besides her. "I really need a partner and seeing as you don't have one yet, would you like to be mine?" She said as softly as she could.

Daphne stared at her eyes, trying to find if Hermione was lying or not but after landing her eyes with nothing but concern did she nod her head as the Gryffindor witch smiled wider and took her seat next to her.

Daphne also can't help but feel grateful that she doesn't have to take Charms class solo style, she was already feeling a bit on edge after Ravenclaws' witch were giving her weird looks from the beginning of the class.

The blonde's frown disappeared as Hermione made herself comfortable besides her while her mind played her previous encounter with the brunette, which had been one of her unforgettable moment as of yet. She found Hermione to be an enigma. She puzzled Daphne. She was simple in retrospect, but something in the way she accepted Daphne so freely and quickly, although the fact stayed that their house has a major rivalry with each other didn't deter her from being friends.. or trying to be, as of yet.

The blonde wanted to clear something from the brunette as she leans closer to Hermione her lips too close to the bookworms' ear that her ears went a shade of red from the warmth she produce from her breath. "You're not bothered I'll be your partner?" soft words flowing from the Slytherine princess.

Hermione gulp instinctively as a response. One she was happy that Daphne was too close to her to notice her odd reaction, of course she herself wasn't so sure why she reacted as such from someone she was considering as a friend but her question was too innocent that a smile spark on Hermione's lips as she retaliated and looks at Daphne directly at the eye, not giving her time to move back and answered as casually as she can. "Why should I? The way I see it I need a partner and you need one too and even if someone else was available, let's say someone from Huppelpuff. I'll still pick you" Their face were close yet still had enough space from each other but the intensity was briefly apparent. "I did say I want to be your friend. I should at least make you feel that"

The silent thereafter wasn't rejection from Hermione's understanding so she didn't mind to wait in silence when Daphne didn't reply.

"Okay class. Settle down"

This made the two stare ahead to look at their professor yet while the brunette had given her undivided attention to her charms professor, Daphne felt the corner of her lips tug upwards from hearing her words and feeling happiness bubbling undeniably as she tries to hide it with her hands. Hermione might be a Gryffindor but she knows how to smooth out her words that's for sure.

"Now please stand up and face your partners, with your wands at the ready. Hold it shoulder level and flick it with concentration while uttering Carpe Retractum and point it to an object close to your partner's vicinity and then try pulling it to you while maintaining the spell for a duration appropriate until you have seize the object you desire. Do you all understand me?"

Everyone said yes as the professor nods along.

Hermione looks at Daphne's comprehensive face and took pity at her lack of confidence. "How about I start us off? You can see me do it and maybe you could copy me. That should help you" Daphne gave a grateful smile while Hermione smiled back and took out her wand.

Spotting a book at Daphne's right, she focused her concentration on that and began to say the incantation and pointed her wanted accurately. The book was envelop in a glow and Hermione pulled it to her so letting the object flying towards her hands in seconds.

"Impressive Ms. Granger. Completed in your first try!" Hermione thanked her professor for the praise as she change her eyes at the blonde Slytherine, who was also amazed by how effortlessly she did it.

"You making this much worst for me, you know" Daphne puff out in worry in which Hermione chuckles. "You're good at this. I'm not"

"You can do it. Just try" Hermione encourage.

The blonde sighs and adjusted her own wand from her hands.

"Try to visualized a rope or a hand. Focus on that one object and point. That's easy enough"

Daphne pouts. "Easy? Maybe for you. I'm practically sweating through my wand if that's possible"

The bookworm laughs. "You're right. That is impossible but this charm isn't. Now do it"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother" She said sarcastically.

Choosing a parchment laying closely at Hermione's feet, Daphne said the incantation and points her wand the way she thought was what Hermione showed her although nothing happened. She tried it again the same way she first did it and it was a failure. The parchment didn't fly nor had a rope made of light came out of her wand. A few recount and Daphne was beginning to get irritated.

"Why isn't it working?" Hermione wanted to point out how her wand movement were wrong and the spell was pronounced a little bit heavy but she didn't want to pressure the poor girl by bossing her around and pointing her flaws so the bookworm walk closer to Daphne's side.

"Want me to show you again?" in the most patient voice she had.

Daphne expected a sigh or a frustrated Hermione from messing up the spell countless of times, that's how her friends usually respond to her shortcomings, but she was once again surprise when not only didn't Hermione leave but she was showing her again the spell and taking her time with her.

A shy nod of her head made the brunette lighter. She walks closer for the blonds and did the spell again, only she was slower. More gentler and serene. She did the spell a couple more times. When she decided it Daphne finally realized the fundamental movement and diction did she stop and saw the confidence in the small blonde's eyes back.

"I think I got it now" Much more firmer in her intentions. Hermione walks back to her position, grabs a book from their desk and hold it on her right hand. "Now try this book"

"Ummm... I'm not sure. Shouldn't I start with something much smaller?" sounding small yet again.

The brunette shook her head and gave another encouraging smile. "I believe you can do it I have no doubt about your capability. Come one, Daphne"

The blonde had wanted to insist some more but the more she looks at Hermione's confident smile the more it made her fell like she was right. She can do it.

Taking another breath, she did the charm once again and this time, she felt her hand move fluidly and curved precisely as timed while light formed into a rope. She did it as the book was pulled from Hermione's hand and to her own. A minute of watching and Daphne squealed in happiness, looking like her teeth were going to fall off from how much she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione! Did you see that! Did you see that! I did it" She said happily while waving the book as if it were a trophy. A grin also erupted from Hermione's face by how much infectious the blonde's joy really was. "I know, Daphne. I saw you do it"

Feeling too much Daphne began to repeat the spell again and again, grabbing nearby object with ease. Professor Flitwick also congratulated the blonde but she didn't stop there. Hermione noticed the blonde haven't stop seizing things which worried the Gryffindor.

"I'm sure that's enough. Slow down, Daphne"

Her words were on deaf ears as the blonde continued her onslaught on seizing while a few Ravenclaws have ducked down after Daphne pointed the spell too close for comfort. Not liking the situation Hermione tried again.

"Daphne. You can stop now"

"Just a little more"

"Daphne!" After planning to point at the parchment she failed to grab the first time she miscalculated as she mistakenly seized Hermione instead. With Hermione's size, Daphne couldn't pull her so went the other way alternately and went staggering fast towards Hermione. When their bodies collide a light illuminated the room as they both fell on the ground in a heap of dust and pain.

Pained groans could be heard from the two.

The bookworm lay flat on the ground while her back placed on the ground. She protected the blonde from most of the fall and took all of the damage of gravity and mass but had her back feeling like it had rocks tumbling from it. She winched instinctively when the body on her, moved.

"Shit!"

Daphne finally realized her mistake as she shakes the dizziness and saw how hurt Hermione was from the fall and instantly felt guilty for not listening. "I'm so sorry" she said so worried she did something stupid. "Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Looking at Daphne's expression of guilt oddly resembles her cat Crookshank whenever she scratch her hands, this made her laugh heartily even though it still hurt to move. Though she didn't like looking at her frowning again.

This lessen the guilt as Daphne's curiously pursed her lips. "What's so funny?"

"You look like my cat" she chuckles as she got her bearing but after finding Daphne looking annoyed than guilty made her forget she was hurt and only mattered that the blonde was past her own shame.

"Are you saying I'm a cat?" She asked.

"No, I'm saying if you continue to pout, you'll look like my cat" she smiles but winches again when the pain shot through her shoulder blades. Their bodies still close and very much _still_ laying on the ground.

Guilt made its way again through Daphne. "I'm sorry again"

"It's no biggie but I think It'll be much better if you get us standing again" Daphne blushes as she agreed with a shy 'right' and went to pull herself up.

When she pushed herself up she found out she couldn't. Curious, looks down at Hermione's and her's body and found it glued. "Oh my..."

"What?" Hermione questions.

Daphne bits her lip. "I think I did something horrible again"

* * *

"Hermione, I know you're in this friends thing with Slytherine but I don't see why you eating with one at our table?" Ron had asked while his eyes keeping looking at the two conjoined witch, eating at the Gryffindor table while a whole lot of students from Hogwarts, Drumstrang and Beauxbaton were also curious of the duo.

"Quiet, Ron. We have no choice, ok? The spell wears off 2 hours from now and although we're stuck like this we still have to eat" Hermione shushed Ron from in front of them.

"And because I got Hermione in this mess in the first place. I decided I should be the one to take plunge so that answers your question" Daphne spoke casually as she opens her mouth to let Hermione feed her, tints of pink grazing her cheeks from the display.

You see, their fronts were glued together. Now the position for them eating in the great hall would be where Hermione is sitting on the seat while Daphne sit embarrassingly on Hermione lap as she wraps her arms from Hermione's neck to get good leverage. The blonde couldn't actually face the table so she'll have to settle with the brunette feeding her spoon by spoon, which right now, seems really really... embarrassing from hundreds of eyes flying towards them in an astounding rate. She guess she went through with it because she still felt guilty on the incident.

But deep down, she somewhat doesn't mind so much. Hermione's lap was surprising comfortable and very soft, not to mention her scent was calming to her senses.

Daphne opened her mouth again to let another piece of steak on her mouth as she munch freely. She could see a few eyes finally gazing away. Maybe having enough of the weirdness of it all. But she could feel cold glares really focused on her. She didn't know where or who it was from but she'd have enough experience when someone was giving her the stinking eye from always getting backlashed and insulted although these one was a bit different. It wasn't the ordinary glare. It felt like jealousy.

She surveyed her eyes on the great hall while letting Hermione feed her from time to time until her eyes feel to 2 pairs of stormy dark blue and icy black hitting hers. Chills suddenly went to her spine.

"You okay, Daphne?" Hermione must have felt her shiver as she looks at her.

"Its nothing"

"Okay. Just tell me what you want okay?"

Daphne nods. The only thing bearable from all of this mess was that Draco wasn't present to see this. She knows she had enough authority to keep their mouth shout in her house but if Draco see her sitting in some Gryffindor's lap eating at their tables, she was sure she'd had a word with the blonde-haired boy. But until then she wasn't opposed to this friendship yet.

To be honest, she'd felt rather excited and real. Realer than she ever felt in her whole life.

She opens her mouth again as she grin when she tasted sweet potatoes and steak on her tongues and proceeds to smile happily and wraps her arms again on Hermione's neck.

Yep, she definitely like this friendship thing.

* * *

 **I know another short chapter. I'm so sorry. Got held up again.**

 **Please leave some reviews. Even creative criticism works too.**


	7. Stuck with You Part II

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner something came up and I had to disappear for a while. Although I can't keep disappearing, now should I? So I did this all today to make it up to all of you.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: Thank you for you kind words but Fluer and Cho won't be until the next chapter but I'm with you about the jealousy thing. I'm a sucker about jealousy or anything about fighting for attention. P.S. I like hiding in your shadows. :P**

 **laintmr: That it did. :) But for a good reason.**

 **sable-rover : I love Luna but I don't know how to write her as anything but a friend to Big H.**

 **SH4D0W44: Lucky her indeed. I wish I was in her position :( to be honest. I just love her to death.**

 **And to everyone else who reviewed I love you guys. My peps please don't give up on me. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the errors and mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Stuck with you Part II**

"Would you stop frowning already? Its making all these seem a bit more harder to bare" Daphne all but said to a gruff looking Hermione, who all but stared daggers at the potion book which she left untouched for the last 10 minutes after arriving in the library.

"I'm allowed to frown" she said childishly. "Especially after getting kicked out of potions class just because I can't seem to separate myself from you" she said after a sigh.

Hermione glares again at the book as the memories of the past 20 minutes recounted itself in her mind.

* * *

 _After eating in the great hall, the two (still) conjoined witch, had manage to get themselves to potions class. Mind you, it was barely manageable from the circumstances they both had and sits themselves as comfortable and appropriately as possible. Hermione might have no say in the 'glued' situation but Professor Snape wouldn't really care for any excuses if he deems it nonsensical. So they waited for their potion teacher while hugging to each other as close as possible, after feeling prickle of pain from distancing a few inches from each other but they had to bare it all._

 _When their potion teacher did arrive, his sights were on them. Scary and hard eyes criticizing them as he took in their close proximity and then he sneered while the two gulp in return. "For the lack of me asking but why is one my house witch hugging a Gryfindor in my class?"_

 _The bookworm was prepared to explain themselves and made a move to say something when Professor Snape holds up his hands to signal her to stop. "Don't answer that, Ms. Granger. I might as well suggest you both to get out of my class rather than hear your pathetic excuse to cuddle each other in front of me" and then proceed to go to his desk to put down his hands on the books to open it._

 _"Excuse me, professor Snape but an accident happen in Charms class that glued us together." Hermione said as calmly as she possibly could while the Snape raised his eyebrow as if expecting to give any care whatsoever._

 _"And that concerns me how, Ms. Granger? and why are you still here? Get out"_

 _Hermione gapes at this. "You can't possibly be serious. You can't kick us out of potion class just cause you don't listen to reason... and we're not cuddling. It just hurt to extend so much away from her"_

 _"Just as I have said Mr. Granger I don't care whatever excuse you have. Get out of my class before I make you clean my office again. I'm sure Vlad would want to claw your face out after the scare you gave him the first time you went there" Then a noticeable smirk went up his face as Hermione's anger bubbled._

 _Daphne had been quiet in the whole exchange and didn't want to make matters worst but when he saw how the bushy-haired girl was ready to brew a fight with her housemaster, did she squeeze her arms to get her to look at her eyes and whispered. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go before he does give us detention"_

 _The brunette stared at the blonde and contemplated her words as she change her gaze from Snape to Daphne then back at Snape and bits her lip stopping her retort from getting out of her jailed confinement. She later on nods at the blonde and got out of the class. Not seeing the smirk from Snape's face as he muttered. "You'll thank me later, Ms. Granger" and went on with class._

* * *

"Just let it go already. You got the whole hour as a free period. You should be happy" Daphne encourage as she kept looking at the her sides trying to find the librarian.

"What am I suppose to do anyway?" still bored out of her mind. She was supposed to learn Wit-Sharpening Potion today as she's been having lots of confusion from the potion composition itself and wanted to listen to professor Snape, even though it hurts her a little, and question all the kinks she could have made in haste but as it seems she'll just have to learn it another time. Distastefully, wishing from another professor too.

"What do you usually do in your free time?" Daphne asked after she couldn't find the librarian and looked at Hermione's bored expression. She was wondering if Madam Pince even was in the library to begin with, if not then the two of them would be the only people in a room full of books. Not to sound claustrophobic but that was what seems to be happening to Daphne. At least the way she's feeling a bit restricted.

The brunette didn't seem to notice this as she thinks for a while then answers. "Read, do homeworks and maybe... assist Harry and Ron in whatever mess they get into but mostly read"

The blonde nods her head in thought. "Okay, the first one's boring, the second one is a pain and lastly they're busy. Might you suggest something different then?"

"Why don't we just... talk then" Hermione said while adjusting herself beneath the blonde's body on her lap.

She raised her eyebrow at the bookworm in question. "Talk? about what?"

"Yeah. Talk about anything you want. I won't mind" Suddenly the blonde felt defensive and guarded by the suggestion of speaking to someone, even though she's slowly finding to be a relatively close stranger, who was still very much a stranger.

Daphne gazed away from the brunette and tried not to look so uncomfortable although this time she saw the flicker of worry in the green hues and bit her lips in contemplation to salvage the moment afraid to ruin the opportunity of knowing the ice princess of the Slytherine house.

"You know what? Forget it... lets make it a two way conversation then." A smile was in her lips trying to hope she didn't sound too worried for her own good.

"A what?"

"Let's do 20 questions. You ask me a question and we both answer, we'll take turn in asking and answering. That way we're equal."

"What if I don't want to answer a particular question?"

Hermione shrugs. "If its too personal then we don't have to answer it but we both have to promise to be as honest and participate as much as we can. It'll be a waste if we ignore and pass all the question, now would it?" She saw her bit her lip which made her a bit adorable in Hermione's opinion.

"Could I sill back out from this?" She said in the smallest voice she could muster and didn't particularly like the idea of doing the 20 question thing for reasons she still found it a little out of her comfort zone. She still did find the gryffindor girl to be her not-so-normal criteria for a BFF. Not when you add being friends with the golden trio, a reckless troublemaker and someone who reads for fun. So yeah, definitely not her normal friend.

The bookworm could still see the wariness swimming in her eyes and posture, that she really didn't want Daphne to be forced to bond with her. Looking at the window she could see the skies growing a bit darker than an hour ago and smiled when an idea flew in her mind. She looks back at her friend with a shit eating grin which was in turn return with a hesitant raised eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning at me?"

"The fact that I'm going to apologize ahead of time"

"For what?"

"For this" The blonde had not expected the sudden change of force in her sitting placement and felt her body raised in the air as the brunette carried her against her body and suddenly ran out of the library carrying her in protest.

"AHHH!"

With all of Hermione's careful precision and movement she lifted Daphne easily and carried them both out of the library while the blonde had all but screamed in shock and continued to blow out the brunette's eardrum as she never ceased screaming. From that moment Hermione learned different profanities out of the usually calm and icy princess that she can't help but laughs. Daphne glares at the bookworm's reaction and proceed to punch, lightly, her shoulders and scolds her to stop this insanity.

All was in deaf ears. Hermione didn't particularly do this in a normal basis but just as Daphne puts it a minute ago, she doesn't have anything else to do, so why not? It was easy enough to carry a protesting Daphne on her arms and her destination was far from dangerous.

"Hermione! Put me down!" Daphne screeches after noticing they were going outside the castle and directly towards the trees and bushes directly to the giant pond beside the school.

"Can't. We're not there yet" Hermione grins at her while the blonde finally gives up, crosses her hands and lets her have her way, even though she has no idea what they were going to do.

"I promise you. If I don't like where we're going then I will kill you, Hermione." Hermione laughs heartily at her.

"Not a promising way to treat your friend." She said while smiling.

"With the way you're manhandling me. I should tell you that instead" Daphne said as a matter of fact tone.

It wasn't long and luscious color of green filled both of the witches eyes. Hermione had walked them not much deeper to reach the forbidden forest but a bit father out from school than normal. In the enter of a average looking pond was a beautiful colored Japanese Maple tree, and clear spectrum of the dancing trees.

Daphne was momentarily surprise by the beauty of it all and was speechless, feeling the light air flowing the shady part of the surrounding trees and fishes swimming on the pond, beautiful as the trees and corals itself. She smiles when she met Hermione eyes. Clearly, loving the view.

Hermione in turn was happy her friend liked it as much as she did. She found it last year after chasing Crookshanks. It was majestic and found this place to be just as relaxing, if not more than, the library.

"This is beautiful, Hermione" She puts the blonde down yet still overly close to her.

"I know and very nice to look at, right?" She asked as she giggled at the still gaping blonde, who was still marveling the sweet outdoor then suddenly faced the brunette with a questioning look. "Why did you carry me here?"

Hermione's smile stand still and thought it through as she looks back at the beautiful Japanese Maple tree and then looks at Daphne with a thoughtful look. "I was thinking you'd feel much better if we talked here than in the library..." she smiled at her friend. "... and there's something else I want to show you"

Curious, She questioned. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait for it. It doesn't happen until later" she said honestly. The blonde nods at this and went back to appreciating the beautiful tree in the center of the pond.

They were in silence for 10 minutes. Just letting the quite chirping of birds flowing the air and the wisp of wind blowing through their locks. Hermione was okay with this too. She knew that Daphne might not want to talk about herself so suddenly. Most people don't and from the looks of it. Daphne wasn't the kind of person who suddenly puts her problems and life story just by asking it so she didn't felt insulted that she didn't try and talked to Hermione. It was better to take her time with her.

"You know. I was afraid of clowns once" She started suddenly. Daphne heard her and looked quizzical but Hermione just shrugs and grins. "Clowns are people who puts heavy make-up on their faces and dress really ridiculous so people, mostly children, would laugh at their get-ups. They would be hired in parties to do tricks to make people laugh and happy but... I was never one of those kids who like looking at scary looking white-faced red nose man. They kind of freaked me out" Daphne regarded Hermione words and listening while picturing out this 'clown man'.

"I didn't get why they have to put on so much make up and grin at you as if they're ready to eat you alive." Hermione complained while Daphne felt a bit pleased at her childishness. "Then one day, after getting invited by my neighbor's birthday party, I get to end all of my fears" Hermione said and looks to be in reverie.

"The clown arrived and I did my best to hide behind my parent's back so the clown wouldn't see me and pick me for one of his tricks. But you see, he did see me and he did picked me from the other hands that shots up. My parent's urge me to follow through so I did, unhappily I might add." She said in a mournful voice that made the Blonde smile. "So he did his trick and made me sit on the chair close to him as he began to twist balloons making animal shapes. He gave me one and honk his damn annoying horn and that did it for me. From the fear I was feeling from being so close to him, to the sudden honking he did. I screamed as loud as I could and haywire my magic, that popped all the balloons from the party and short circuited the main electricity line that the party blacked out. I didn't stop there and suddenly I levitated the cake for a second and heard a splat somewhere when the backup generator went back. After that I saw the clown on his butt and cake all over him. Everyone was so shock about it all but the view made me laugh hard. I was the only one chuckling... and for the first time since seeing clowns. I was laughing myself off" Hermione was by all means very happy that day. Not much but she was willing to talk to Daphne about her ex-fear about clowns. Those damn thing still creeps her but not as much as then.

"My parents had an inkling I did all of those and silently while secretly dragging me back home to never talk about it ever again. I didn't once bring it up mostly because my neighbors had stop hiring clowns since then but to be honest, I was happy I was never invited to a party at my neighborhood again."

After a brief silence, Hermione opened another memory of her past. Something to ponder from them both and Hermione could feel that the blonde was enjoying herself just listening. "I stole a train once"

Her companion stared at her with wide eyes while she chuckles at her reaction. "Really?"

"I know. So unlike me, right?"

Daphne bits her lip in thought and then shakes her head. "Not that its unlike you. It mostly because I can really see you steal the people in it than the train itself"

"Hey!" She said sounding offended to which made Daphne smirk from the teasing.

"What the hell would I do with a bunch of people on a train?! I'd rather have the train. Its' much more useful"

"Now. now, Hermione. We all know you need a guinea pig for all those spell casting you've been doing in one of your secret chambers, you've probably found in the castle, and I'm pretty sure you're bent on having someone as a dummy. Now tell me I'm not proving a point" Daphne have tried to hold her laughter from looking at Hermione's horrified face as she clutches her head with her hands.

"You're right?! you're bloody right?! I haven't I thought of that before?!" Daphne couldn't hold her laughter anymore as she laughs at the prospect that Hermione was willing to kidnap a live person for the sake of her magical gain and the fact she didn't deny any of her words.

She looks at grinning blonde and threw her a quizzical look. "Why are laughing at a time like this?! I've just realized something really brilliant and you're just standing there making fun of me! This is important!" Hermione's distress voice rang more loudly and sounded not in the least bit joking making the blonde double in laughter.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I can't believe you're actually thinking of committing something as preposterous as kidnapping someone to throw spells at their chest or making them drink any brews potion you're planning"

"And why not? There's a valid reason for it"

"Not as valid as you think and anyway, I was just joking. Please don't actually kidnap someone"

Hermione pouts. "But what if, it's important that I do kidnap someone?"

She shrugs. "Fine but I'm not getting myself in your trouble schemes. Why don't you just return to your stealing of trains. What was that about?"

Momentarily forgetting her previous chatter her face lights up."Oh right! About that... I didn't actually stole a train but more like I shrunk it and took it home as a model piece for my room"

"Doesn't that still count as stealing?"

"Not if I changed the one I stole" Hermione smiles mischievously at the memory.

"You swapped out the trains?"

"Yep" she said happily. "With an enlarge toy train"

"You did not just do that?" Daphne said disbelievingly. Who in their right mind steals a train and return a toy train that was enlarge to fit the bill.

"I did. I was so proud of my collections by then although 3 months after and someone officials from the Minister of Magic came in to take back the train and gave me an earful of lecture for wizarding world in peril from the stunt that I did." Hermione sighs. She'd gave a lot of effort to steal it and they just barged in her room with not so much as flicking a wand to get it back. A month getting grounded was what met her in the end of her 'Alakazam' show. Pity she didn't do it again just to spite them.

"Serves you right. Something like that would have expelled you from School for using underage magic"

She raised her finger to sway it at her. " .Ah. First of all I was 10 and a half and secondly, I wasn't the one who actually cast the spell" The other girl was confused by this. "Then who did?"

"I asked another wizard, a very old man, to do it for me. He was kind and really talkative. We would talk a lot together because he was near my house. Then one day, he asked me for something as a present because he was leaving town indefinitely. I guess I didn't thought it through enough as I asked for a real train. One thing lead to another and I had it in my hand for a piece in my room." The brunette shrugs at her.

"Wow. I didn't know you weren't just reckless, you're a bit stupid too" She said this jokingly.

"Hey! That's the second time you insulted me."

"You can't blame me for that. You actually asked for a real train and not... I don't know... a book of dark and special magic spells. I'm sure he may have some if he's that old" For the second time that day Hermione was looking at her horrified as the day she heard that she was getting an A in her potion class and screamed again.

"You're right?! Again?!" and lets out a groan. This time Daphne did pity her and only rubs her back in consolation. Seeing Hermione like this. Seeing her mixed emotions of hate, anger, happiness and eccentricity made her wonder. Is this what one would be if they're sharing themselves in front of somebody they trust? Because right now. She was tempted. Tempted to open up to Hermione. To actually talk about... anything. Just anything.

Looking at how fussy the brunette was made her want that too. Will she also cry, scream or smile if she just talked about herself to someone else without being labeled as conceited or vain-ful?

She wanted to know...

And to do that, she actually has to open up.

"Okay" Say suddenly by Daphne.

"Huh? Okay what?" Hermione lets go of her groaning, asked while facing the blonde.

"Let's do 20 questions but lets do it a bit more daring. We will answer every question the other asks and no backing down. Are you willing to say 'yes' to that?"

 _'Um... I don't know about this anymore'_

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. My mom came home and we had our performance task so I was busy all the time. I hope I did this justice. Till next time.**

 **Please review. I love reading all of them. Heart. Heart :3**


	8. Separated

**Hello again guys. Sorry took me some time. Something complicated happened at home and I couldn't let give some time in typing I had to do it between hours and some days I was so busy.**

 **crazytroublemaker: Not on hiatus... just doesn't much time. :) I hope I can change that somehow.**

 **KDPkaromuwi: Thank you. I have always been a fan of romance stories but some fail to make me love their relationship because I didn't feel like they fell in love, or maybe I didn't get to see them grow to love one another, which is a key process to seeing two people love. Also, I like build ups. It makes me feel like I'm giving people something to root for.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: Those two really should up their game, right? Especially after this chapter. ;3**

 **I love all your reviews and favorites. It make me happy you guys like my story.**

 **Anyways, I made this longer just as I promised before. Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Disclaimers: Don't own Harry potter and its characters.**

 **Sorry for the errors and mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Separated**

"So what do you say?"

"Um.."

It was Daphne's turn to give the brunette a sideways glance. She was a bit surprised Hermione didn't jump at the chance to agree after being asked to participate in a 20 questions fiasco moments ago.

 _What could she be worried about, anyway?_

The brunette scratches the back of her head and tries to navigate the thoughts in her head, debating if she should agree to the terms Daphne, surprisingly placed before her. I mean, she does want Daphne to open up but not in the matter of spilling her own secrets, ones she doesn't like to talk about.

She could lie. Yes, that's true but she also doesn't want to. For the reason, she highly want Daphne to respect her for her. Not the lies, so many dare vomit around. If she's going to be one of the Slytherin princess's friend then she'd damn be a good one.

All things aside. Should she agree to do this?

The only downside to these is if Daphne ask her questions that are uncomfortable or secret that are too personal then she'd has no choice but to answer it distastefully. Or maybe bend the truth a little. Although that is _if_ Daphne ask the right ones then she shouldn't be too worried just yet. What are the odds of that happening, right?

 _'Slim to none... I hope_.'

"Just curious... okay. Just pure curiosity." She said with a shrug. "If I were to say 'no', what would you feel?"

Daphne smiled innocently at Hermione's question and acted like she was thinking of something very complicated. "Seeing as you were the one who proposed we play 20 questions and if you suddenly back out after making me think so hard then... I would be very disappointed, sad... then maybe get angry for you leaving me out at the last moments and then would loath you for a while. How's that?" she teasingly grins at the brunette.

Hermione nods with an awkward laugh. "Then that settles it. Let's play 20 bloody questions."

Even though she meant it to be a joke, she was still happy that she could see the bright grin that painted itself on the blonde's face and she could feel the excitement she was exuding. She could compare it to being splashed by a bucket of cold water. It was unexpectedly damn cold but exhilarating to endure.

'Maybe it won't be that bad.'

They both sat together under a large tree's luscious shade and made themselves comfortable as possible. As they sat together, their position was similar back when they were eating in the great hall, Hermione could see Daphne had little to no patience, as her face contorts in what she could read as eagerness, yet looked as though she was going to vomit at the same time. It was impressive and painful to look at, so she rubs Daphne's back as a sign of comfort and support. Her hand running through her well made school robe. The blonde in turn had her lower lip between her teeth as she stares at Hermione, feeling her warm hand so perfectly secure on her back while lessening her nervousness in one glance of cool brown hue. Mesmerizing the blonde without the bookworm ever catching up on this.

Daphne became silent as she continues to look into Hermione's eyes in deep concentration. Oblivious to her real reason, Hermione thought the blonde was still nervous.

"I know this is your first time doing anomalous activities with a Gryffindor slash mudblood slash Harry Potter's best friend, but I really want you to take a breath. Please... I don't want you fainting, you're already heavy whilst awake. I don't know if I could take you on unconscious" Hermione grins goofily at her. while Daphne momentarily forgets her gazing and slaps the brunette's arm in offense.

Hermione's flinches but had on a smile. "Owww. Why'd you do that?"

Daphne raises her eyebrow in a challenging way. "Because you're being rude"

"If telling someone that they're heavy is qualified for being rude then I must have been feeling rude all this time carrying you from the castle" Another slap collided at Hermione's arm, this time much more harder.

"And who told you to start carrying me anyway? huh?" Her glare was much more serious than her previous ones and Hermione was rethinking if she'd gone too far from telling a girl that she's heavy.

"No one, but you do know I was only joking, right?" giving the girl her best puppy dog look.

Daphne crosses her arms and continues to glare. "Well, it is not funny"

"It may not be, but it got you to stop worrying so much, then I'm pretty content on being abuse. Now that we got that covered. Will you now please calm down. I'll give you a moment before we start" She smiles one last time as Daphne carefully nods.

"Okay" She gave her own weak smile.

"Are you a virgin?"

...

...

The red cheeks sprouting from Daphne was all Hermione needed for her to try, but miserably failed, to hide her laughter.

"Hermione!" The bookworm held no regret as Daphne embarrassingly starts punching Hermione's chest as her face grew a shade redder.

She chuckles at looking at Daphne's red face, finding her embarrassment to be something cute. "Sorry. Sorry. You were asking for it though"

"I'm hating this" Daphne childishly whines.

"Okay. Now I'm serious" Hermione replied while raising her hand up to show how very serious she was towards the blonde. "I promise"

Daphne slightly nods as she forgave Hermione."No more joking"

"What is your happiest memories when you were younger?" The blonde had not expected this kind of question from the bookworm but overall is quiet happy that she did. It wasn't too personal nor was it borderline plain.

"Wow. You aim pretty... general" Daphne can't help but say.

Hermione smiles and shrugs. "Well I want my question to count while not pressuring you of anything. Not yet anyway"

Deep inside Daphne, she was touched that Hermione was still taking her feelings into consideration. None of her previous friends were so caring enough. This just shows that if she were to play an outrageous game such as 20 question without lying or backing out, then she was so happy and grateful that it got to be with Hermione Granger. Even with all the animosity of everything she was kinder and more gentler than most.

She wasn't going to mess this up.

Daphne took her needed breath before relaxing and looked at the brunette, her hands sliding slowly on hermione's shoulder to the back of her neck before clamping her hands together in place. She does this out of instinct than anything else. "If I had to pick my most happiest memory as a child, which isn't that much, then I'd have to picked the day I first got to see the stars" She smiles as she said this.

Hermione nods to let her continue.

"I wasn't the most outgoing girl when I was younger. My father tend to be away for work so he don't do much of bonding with me, and mother tries her best to supervise me as I do my daily dose of routines, practices and etiquette class so I had no time going out of the house for any means of play time. It was always so much pressure being the eldest daughter of the Greengrass. So in an ordinary day, It was always compose of waking up, bathing, eating with my parents with their boring topics of ministry politics and pure blood bloodline, having most of my days with my tutors and then changing with clothes, eating then sleep. That's it. Then after the day it goes back from the start. It was pretty repetitive" Daphne looks down and away from Hermione's eyes as she gave a bittersweet smile from the memory. Hermione, herself, wanted to cringe at her words but tries not to, for reasons she doesn't want to insult the blonde and because she mostly needed someone to hear her rather than pity her.

"I also didn't have any windows on my room because mother was so worried that someone could get through and might cause a lot of problems to our family so I could never look outside my house even at night. I was so young then so i never questioned my parents ideology about everything so I never knew what was outside the confines of my house nor what happens at night. I was a bit enclosed for half of my childhood. Then something different happen the day before my 8th birthday." She finally looks back up again to meet the brunette's gaze. Now more serene in remembering.

"The house was busy because of preparation for my birthday. We were expecting lots of guest and friends. With my parents never wanting to be less than perfect and that they were boastful to begin with, they had the house elves and maid to the brink of exhaustion for the party to be magnificent. As for me, my opinions didn't matter so they left me idle by as they prepare. For once in my young life I didn't have anything to do. I had time before I would change for bed so I decided to go out of the house." Daphne giggles as she recalls how scared she was. "I was such a scaredy-cat back then. It was the first time I didn't have anyone assist me outside. Heck it was the first time I was even out of the house at night so understand my point of view of being scared"

Hermione laughs at her while Daphne smiles. "When I took that first step. I didn't know that was my first step away from my parents' grip and when I got farther away from the house and towards the enormous plain of grass. Was the first time I was walking on my two feet. My own decision that I made entirely by myself... and when I looked up to see the brightest colors of white illuminating at me was the first time I get to see me as me" As Daphne was saying this, the more her smile soften and her eyes twinkling with allure that Hermione's vision paused at the sight. She looked serene enough that Hermione thought she was flying in front of her. "That day, the stars that I didn't get to see until that moment became more beautiful than the dresses I got to wear or the houses of wealthy pure bloods, more real than the love my parents ever could give me and more satisfying than the finest food and delicacy I got to eat. That day the stars opened my eyes and for thatm I was the happiest I've ever been" The blonde gave a shy smile that made Hermione noticed her beauty under such predicament that she didn't have any control of her cheeks reddening.

"Thanks for telling me that, Daphne."

Hermione got a hold of herself when she was rewarded with another grateful smile thrown at her that she had to avert her eyes at a nearby tree just pass Daphne's shoulder to avoid her meeting her eyes. Now it was her turn. "My happiest moment was a bit toned down than yours but still pretty good in my book. The day I get to be friends with Harry and Ron" This time Daphne gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"Don't give me that look. I'm telling the truth." Hermione huffs out before being serious again. "Just like you, I wasn't that outgoing either and I was mostly seen reading a book in my room so I don't socialize much. I was so bad at talking to other kids that they say I come on too strong or too condescending for pushing facts at their faces. Though it's really not my fault that I'm smarter than them. Anyway, I didn't have any friends. I expected myself to be friendless when I went to Hogwarts. Of course, I may have hoped some close companies but maybe not friends. That seem to prove my point when the first week didn't go so good. I was walking alone to my class or going to the great hall without talking to someone who does like to talk to me. It made me remember my time back at my town and it devastated me bad. So when the troll incident happen and Harry and Ron tried to save me. I'd say it was the most happiest I have ever been. If the stars opened your eyes then those two morons opened my heart to new possibilities of happiness in friendship and camaraderie. They may be fools and reckless but they helped my in more ways than one." The blonde had yet to hear the side of the golden trio's friendship in a personal note. It was always the troubles they were causing to school or the hassle they seem to give to Malfoy but hearing something warm and delightful coming from their actions made Daphne see them in a new light.

 _'This doesn't seem so bad.'_ Daphne thought.

"Okay, next question. You ask" Hermione said to break the silence between the two.

"Umm... What's your ultimate fear?"

'That's a good question' She thinks that the blonde was learning although she wished she didn't question that. It was a bit embarrassing to say.

"I... I... umm... I.."

"Stuttering doesn't suit you dear" Daphne teases her when the brunette had her tongue in a puzzle. Hermione playfully glares at her. "Oh shut it"

"Just say it"

"You don't see me pressuring you so would you please" Hermione replied a bit annoyed yet she knew the blonde was only playing with her.

"Sorry" and perkily darts her tongue out at her.

"My ultimate fear would be... if... if Professor McGonagall... told me... that I had failed all of my... subjects"

The moment that left her mouth Daphne was laughing her butt off as her voice rang in mirth around the trees. Hermione particularly doesn't like the way the ice princess was feeding off her embarrassment. She crossed her arms in her chest and immaturely sulk like a child. "Hey! Don't laugh at me. It's very scary you know. I don't know what would happen if I did fail my tests."

"Hermione. That wouldn't happen but if it did, it wouldn't matter. It's just a test." Hermione's steeling gaze made her doubt that it wasn't so much of a big deal.

"To me it isn't." Her voice was so firm and sure that Daphne stop joking to look at the pain looking bookworm.

"To me, this test aren't just something to confirm how much of a know-it-all I am. This test are what proves that I'm good at something and if I'm good at something then I will treasure it. I have always believe that my abilities of magic in any area I know and love, should be cherish and in so should be addressed with focus and earnest. To me, it matters because that's the result of what I love doing. Learning." Hermione faced Daphne and asked.

"What do you love doing, Daphne?"

She was taken of guard but answered. "I love looking at the stars"

"Then what if one day you wouldn't be able to see your beloved stars. What then?" Daphne couldn't answer her question because, deep inside of her, she doesn't want to entertain the fact that she wouldn't be able to do so. This made her frown.

"In a way, that's my ultimate fear. That I won't be able to do my best at what I loved doing. I mean, yeah sure, I could be afraid of death. Of losing people I love. That's what everybody fears too but..." she paused. "... you get to move on from losing people. You can stand up and learn from the past to bring something better to your future... to other people's future but if I stop being good at learning then how much better am I from someone who sits in the sidelines just to criticize people's flaw yet fail to see their own. I don't want to be that person" From all the times she'd have thought that Hermione only studied because she wants to better up other people then now she really thinks that she was wrong.

Daphne cups Hermione cheeks and made her look at her. "Then I guess I should apologize for laughing at you. I'm sorry. I didn't know this stuffs matters to you very much"

She lightly smiles back. "It's okay. At least you understand. What about yours?"

she was happy she didn't insult the brunette by laughing at her. She should be more sensitive next time. "My ultimate fear... is to be trapped forever by my parents' will" She sighs. She has never said that out-loud nor had she told anybody else. It has always been a strained topic. "My parents has dreams for me. Future they have carved off from the day I was born. They planned pretty much my whole life and I'm afraid I can never get away from them and from the life they expect of me. To be honest, I don't want it to be my future. The Daphne Greengrass they want isn't the Daphne Greengrass that I am but choices isn't of much luxury in my case"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that my family are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. That means I have to marry another pure blood wizard to strengthen the ties and continue the pure blood supremacy. I can't run away because if I do that then that role will befall to my younger sister, Astoria. I love her so much that I'm willing to throw away my happiness for her. Although she also won't be married off to someone she loves but at least if she decide to leave the family and run away she can when she's a lot older." Her sister was a good person. Nice in all aspect and to see her hurt is never in her favor nor will it ever be.

"But right now she's too young and if I run away then all that pressure and stress will suddenly crush her. I can't do that to her. I just can't. which makes my fear a lot more scarier because I know it'll come true in the future. I won't be able to get away from them. All I can do is prepare myself to my impeding life" The blonde had gone silent that she didn't realize that she was being hug by the Gryffindor witch. It wasn't constricting nor did she feel that she was pitying her. The hug was more supportive than anything else which made Daphne hug her back. Out of frustration? Out of befuddlement? or maybe she just want to feel someone cared for her.

Man, the things that Daphne had to do and will do isn't something to laugh about. Hermione thinks very high of the ice princess after hearing her choices in the matter of of herself and for her sister but she wishes it doesn't have to end like how most pure blood witches are. Right now, that doesn't have to be the issue.

"You're a great sister for thinking of her well-being, Daphne but I also do believe you shouldn't give up on your freedom just yet" Hermione said a moment after. Hermione found her Daphne a bit lost about her predicament but for good reasons. She decided not to place her mind to much on this topic because she doesn't want her to strain her feelings. "For now, please hope for something true and good"

Even though her circumstances with her future is a bit dull and dark, hearing the know-it-all Gryffindor witch say those heartwarming words unexpectedly delights Daphne's heart as she embraced the witch in front of her more and hides her face on her shoulder with an embarrassed smile and red cheeks. This feels nice.

To be able to be heard rather than to be judge.

To be seen rather than to be pitied.

To be hugged rather than to be left behind.

Hermione seems to be someone who rather exude comfort and love that she couldn't place why her heart seems to be beating so loudly.

Shaking away those thoughts she choose to avoid this very intimate bonding as she pulls away from Hermione and said. "is that so? Then I hope I can get out of this spell faster so I won't be stuck like this for flying class. It's hard to maneuver with two people. It's even harder to fly when you know the other one is bad at it"

Instead of feeling insulted she thought she should give this one to Daphne and laughs along with her. "Yep. I wished for that too. It'll be suicide to have me as your flying buddy. We'd die in no time"

The two laugh like old friends while still keeping the space between them to a minimum.

"In a more lighter note, I want to ask what irks you the most?" Hermione thinks she should avert away from personal stuff... until later.

Daphne thinks about it before answering. "I don't like insects very much but they don't really irk me. I guess what annoys me most would be Pantsy's voice"

Hermione's eye bulges from their sockets. "You have got to be kidding me. You're playing with me aren't you? Because if you aren't, then you may be my long lost best friend who's trapped inside the wrong body" she exaggeratedly jokes at her.

Daphne couldn't hold her giggle. "I'm not joking Hermione. There are times when she just talks too much and the fact, that what comes out of her mouth is nothing to be proud about makes it worse" she said before continuing. ".. and FYI, I had to say I like my body just the way it is"

"I don't mean it like that. I quiet like your body too" This startled the blonde girl and looked at the goofy looking Hermione, who didn't seem to noticed what she just said... or must not have caught up yet.

"Excuse me?"

By now, Hermione must have understood her words and began to go beat red as did Daphne. She shakes her head trying to explain herself. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is your body is perfect. Just the right size and measurements... I mean" This is what happens when she doesn't think about her words before letting them out. It all comes out like word vomit.

"You sound like you're asking for trouble here, Hermione" She grits in annoyance.

The ice princess' cheeks had sadly grown more red as she tries to keep her embarrassment and giddiness from showing by glaring at the other flustered girl yet her feelings towards getting weird compliments from Hermione seems to put her heart in a frenzy. More so that she could hear it herself, beating inside her chest.

"No, no. You got it wrong. Let me rephrase that. You are perfect. Chest and everything..." Hermione went and mentally face palmed at her clumsy used of words. Really pathetic Hermione. She raised her hand but stops and sighs. "...Ok, that came out wrong"

"Let's just forget you said something weird" Daphne decided to say. These compliments were just not her ordinary type of deal but its effect was more, unexpectedly, successful in making her a complete tomato, which she thinks is odd considering it was all about her boobs and figure.

"Okay" She said apologically. "I'm sorry... again"

Daphne huffs and tries to calm down after feeling like she was redder than a Chinese fireball dragon. "It's okay. I'll just take it as a compliment"

"It was a compliment"she mutters factually.

She raised her eyebrow at her. "You sure? It sounded like you were making fun of me" Even though she really can hear the sincerity in the bookworm's words, she just can't seem to like how she making her flustered.

"As if I can make fun of you. You're practically beautiful from head to foot"

God dammit! There goes her cheeks again. "Maybe I should just tape your mouth"

"What did I do now?"

She looks away from her to try her calm down... again and hope the blasted bookworm won't try to open her mouth to make it worse. "Just shut up"

She truly didn't see this coming. Coming here in this beautiful part of the forest, by force she might add, stuck with someone she just met yesterday, who is talking to her about her past and is totally making her blush enough to blow her to Mars.

Hermione has no idea why the blonde can't look at her. She keeps gazing away from her eyes that she was afraid she has something bad sticking on her face. And why was Daphne turning red? She has been doing that for a minute now. Will she stop being a _stop signal_ or what?

But then at the state they were going right now... with Daphne still not looking at her and slightly glaring at the tree, she's assuming that if she were to voice out her thoughts about her face, then she might just get slapped, or cussed or maybe glared dirtily so she doesn't say this to her friend and continued on to what they were doing.

"Umm... I haven't answered yet so... maybe I should... Should I?"

"Go on" Daphne nods her confirmation.

"Okay. I... I'll just say it." Hermione let a shy laugh.

"Mine's a different person"

"I would also love to say mine's Pantsy but she can only annoy me on occasions but doesn't come close to how I am so irritated with Corn McLaggen." That boy had no manner in his body whatsoever. Ron is better. At least he listens to her most of the time but McLaggen puts the creep in creeper.

"I don't. No. I can't tolerate his face. His voice and to what he firmly believes to be his flirty face. I just can't handle it. One of these days, I might just cursed that boy. One that would render him scurrying off away from me."

Daphne had finally brought back her normal skin color and gave a sigh of relief. Now that she was okay she can finally face the brunette and paused before she remembered a memory of the brunette and the boy Corn she's talking about. She wonders at this and asked her. "Is that the boy I saw you in Hogsmeade last year? The one that you were making out at the back of Honeydukes"

Hermione cringes at the memory. "Making out? Please. More like trying to shove his tongue down my throat and I personally don't think it counts as a kiss when it never landed on my lips. Barely able to stop him in the last minutes. But yes, that's the one. That's the git who can't understand personal space and respecting people's decisions."

"Must have been horrifying"

"Very disgusting, is more like it."

"Really?" This got her thinking. Back when she saw Corn McLaggen and Hermione behind Honeyduke in that same position. It got her thinking that Hermione must have been more bolder, in contrast, to what other people see in her. Which further fuels the words Malfoy told them when he said that Harry and her were having s*x in the woods. Back then, she believes other Slytherine's dirt on the Golden trio like it was written inside a book, for credibility sake. But hearing Hermione speak and explain everything makes her wonder who this girl really is in front of her. Makes her want to know her more badly.

More closer... she guesses. "Umm Hermione" Daphne tilts her head to the side before she paused.

"Yes?" The other girl replied.

"I know this is kind of personal but are you the kind of person who have s*x with people in the woods?"

"What?! No! Of course not. Wait... well... I can't fully deny that statement when I can't see the future self but I guess... no. For now no. I don't supposed I will have s*x with someone in the woods." Hermione had a good guess where she got this question. "It's about what Malfoy has been saying about Harry and me, isn't it?" She nods back.

She sighs. "I can _very_ much vouch that nothing happen between Harry and me while we were out of bed and in the woods at night. I'm not that kind of person. I'm really not."

"Okay I believe you" She smiles while she confusedly felt lighter at the news. Why was she glad though? I guess she was happy Hermione wasn't the slut Draco had been gossiping around school. That must be it. _maybe_...

"That's a relief. I really don't want you to take it the wrong way and believe those nonsense Malfoy have been spreading around."

"I know but if you ask me. I don't think its such a bad idea. My opinion is 50'50 on the matter. I mean if your are with someone you really really like and it's really heated and really full of passion I think it's not impossible for someone to say 'just fuck it' and do it there and then" She laughs at what she said, Hermione laughs along with her.

"Hey. I'm not judging you"

"You better not. This is suppose to be a 'non-judgmental' zone so cut it out" They both smile.

While they've been talking Hermione had noticed that it was time. The sky was now dark and the winds was blowing more warmer.

She grins.

It was time!

She faced the blonde with her shit eating grin while the other girl felt scared on why Hermione was grinning at her like someone who just lost their mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Reminds her of the same grin she gave to her back at the library.

 _Please not another dose of her unexpectedly crazy antics._ She prayed this to Merlin.

"I can finally show you that thing I told to you about"

"The surprise you mean?"

"Yes!" She adjust herself below Daphne, squirming from left to right.

"What is it the-Ahhhhh!" Daphne couldn't finished her words when she was once again pulled up by Hermione's odd strength after she stood up making her clutch at Hermione's front, putting her arms around the insensitive jerk's neck as her heart got the beating of a lifetime while Hermione's hands were supporting her weight by placing it just below her thighs.

"I hate it when you do that! Please warn me next time!"

"Sorry, We have to go to the pond its a much nicer view" and started walking towards the small pond. Hermione's robes were slowly soak as she walked on it. They didn't have to go too far.

Daphne was scared. What was this girl up to now? "What now?"

Hermione smiles at her. "Try looking around you" Daphne turned her head to look at the trees, leaves and bushes. What was she supposed to look at, exactly? She suddenly gasp. Wait! The colors of the forest were startlingly being erased. The tree's brown color had turn dull while it's leaves were now grey. The ground they have been sitting were now a blurry tone of black and white while the water had gone transparent she could see everything below the water. The magnificent forest flowers were no more different from their stem, all black. It's as if all lighter tone had cease to exist.

"What is happening?"

Hermione shush her, putting her finger on her lips. "It's not done yet"

She had no choice but to stay quiet and wait.

The sky thundered loudly while the rain finally gave away. They both looked up to see little droplets fly down from the sky. The first thing, the blonde notice was that this rain didn't look normally like the ones she was accustomed to. These raindrops were...

wait... are these... sunset oranges raindrops?!

The rain got heavier as more fell down and not a minute more and all of the little forest was drench in it. Even they were soak with the orange rain. Daphne couldn't help the curiosity within her and raised her hand upwards to the sky and let her hand be washed by this. It didn't feel cold. It was the opposite. It felt warm.

"Are these?" she asked her but fail to complete her question because she was still taken by surprise.

"Yes, Not just rains having colors because of reflection of anything. These rains really do look like sunset orange and not just that but see what it can do" Hermione waves her hand around them. Daphne was amazed as the dull forest became lifted with colors once more. The deep seeded shades and lights of hues has come back and more eye popping that the previous ones. It was more magnificent than ever.

Daphne couldn't be more amazed than the show she just saw just now.

It continued to rain more moderately while the two continued to watch everything unfold. Daphne was smiling and kept squirming like a child under Hermione's hold that she chuckles at the ice princess.

"Don't ask me how its done. It complicated. I know our school has magic so I know its not really impossible to have something like these happen just outside of the castle." She said. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It does" she mutters.

"Are you having fun?"

Daphne bits her lip as the rain had not stopped yet, placing the two in a very intimate atmosphere. the warm rain yet the cold breezed flowing makes everything very mixed but with Hermione's face just inches from her, with her wet hair and moist face and grinning lips, makes her so so happy that she had no intentions of lying.

"Yes. I am having fun. Thank you" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome" Daphne oddly felt like giving something to Hermione. Anything. For making this better than she'd hope and leaned towards the brunette to give her cheek a kiss but before she could even do so, something happened.

Just then, light glows from between the two witch and a small explosion separated the glued duo from each other. Hermione flew and hit the water while Daphne was thrown, fortunately, to the ground. A splash was heard from Hermione's side as her back received a nasty lash of water whip, making her groan in pain. Daphne rolled a few turns but didn't hit any trees, making her more lucky than the bookworm. She was laying on the ground and had a few minutes to recover before she looks up at Hermione's direction.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

She hissed, after touching her sore back but nothing too major happened to her so she was fine, at least. "Yeah, I'm good."

Hermione was still preoccupied with her back that she didn't notice the water rippling, as if someone was walking towards her. "That shouldn't have happened yet. We still got another 20 minutes before the separation" she said in wonder.

"Yeah I know." Now that Daphne had recovered she was now standing up and patting away some mud and dirt from her. When she was finished she stood up straight to look at the brunette only to be taken surprise by what she saw.

"Now I know, how painfully it is to dive back first" she jokes, she was now aware someone had kneel beside her. She made a move to turn her head towards the stranger but was met with soft lips against her own.

Black seductive eyes look at her with lust, glazed with something green as the owner of these eyes showed mirth at the exchange. Hermione had another second to discern just who is kissing her. Looking at her fully she also noticed that she was very much naked. Her faced was now flushing at crazy speed.

Harry's female version was bloody kissing her while she's naked!

Harry pulled away from Hermione with a feminine voiced she has heard someone make. "Your lips are so delicious, sweetheart"

* * *

 **What was that?! Just kiddding! I knew that was going to happened. Did you guys like Hermione and Daphne's little heart to heart talk and banter? Because I know I did. And why did female!Harry do that? Must find out in the next chapter.**

 **So I had to pull through and post this. I love everyone who favorite and reviewed. Thanks so much.**

 **Love you guys.**


	9. The Angel and Raven

**Hi guys. It's been a while. I know.**

 **I'm sorry. I didn't actually think that a few months as a freshman in college wouldn't eat my time up. But then Christmas was rolling around in the corner and I realized I haven't updated for a long time. I'm going to make it up to you guys.**

 **Elizabeth: Wow. That's a lot of question. Can't answer all but I can answer one. Harry's dream is kind of a premonition. A premonition about what was going to happen to him that night at the pond. He didn't give a very detailed description in the first chapter but he said _'I was looking at it when suddenly my reflection changed." His voice started to waver. " I couldn't remember what I saw after. All I remember was a hand was offered to me. I took it and it pulled me in and that's was it"._**

 **Guest: Yeah poor Cho. She is dating Cedric in this, which makes things complicated for her. Although she's not in love with Hermione yet. Just attracted I guess.**

 **SH4D0W44: Almost :D. An almost kiss.**

 **ToriBlackwood: I like you. Thanks for finding this interesting.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: I hope Hermione survives this game of love and war. I fight dirty after all. :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Angel and the Raven**

Hermione wakes up from her bed at 5:30 am in the morning, feeling dull and shocked. Her heart was beating rapidly yet she wasn't sweating or experiencing any discomfort. It wasn't because she had any nightmares that she feels shocked. No, it was something else. It also wasn't because the voice in her head had tried to annoy her again. No. To be honest, it's been silent since yesterday. After the incident in the pool.

Hermione covers her face with her hands as she lets a deep sigh out of her lips.

Yesterday was a disaster.

It wasn't meant to be though.

The day had started out okay, by the time she was stuck with Daphne had been an interesting surprise but wasn't awful either. No. What came after the separation was what made her mood turn sour.

She shakes her head as she tries to forget the mess of yesterday for now. She got out of bed and took some clothes appropriate for her morning jog. A simple white short shorts and undershirt with a red hooded sweatshirt. A small Gryffindor emblem on the left side of her chest was a cute addition. She smiles at it.

It was a gift her mom and dad gave to her before she went for Hogwarts. She's been wondering when she'll use it and thought it would be a perfect time.

She went for her dresser and grabs her hair tie and tied hair in a high ponytail. She looks herself at once more before she deems herself ready. She slowly tiptoes outside of the girl's dormitory and headed outside the Gryffindor common room. She stretches her body for a warm-up and while at it, she gets herself distracted by the silence of the castle walls. Knowing nobody was up yet.

These days jogging was the only thing keeping her head.

Things were gradually changing. Her body, her friends and the school's perception of her. Even though the last part was something she can ignore but she can't ignore herself and her friends.

After stretching, she looked out the beautiful loch and felt like a fresh breath of morning air would be good for her. She then started jogging.

She jogs along the grassy grounds, as the grey sky was exhilarating to her bones. Her feet rocks back and forth, her chest heaving evenly and her arms in alertness at her sides. She grits her teeth as she went along the edge of the sand while her eyes glaze the still dim lit sky. She decided to not go through the forest today. Afraid of another run-in with a certain Veela. Merlin knows, she was still not in the best terms with her.

Her frustration resurfaced and she didn't want to remember just yet. To distract herself so more, she accelerated her speed and went full on running. True on her words, her only focused was where she was heading and how fast she was going to get there.

...

'Arsenius Jigger'

'Wilbert Slinkhard'

'Quentin Trimble...'

She had been running for an hour now. On her run, she had been trying to mark which authors she would try to read next now that classes were progressing fine. She thought it would be great to read ahead of time. The brunette was on her 7th picked when she noticed the sky slowing lightening up. She slows down her running before fully stopping on her tracks. She found herself on the Viaduct and had an amazing view of the sunrise. She pants a few times and looks around her. Hermione felt like it would be a waste not giving a few minutes of her time to just admire the scenery. She nods to herself with a smile before she went closer to the open window and leans on it to get a better view of the first sight of the sun.

These were times she's lucky to have for herself. She had a contented smile as she patiently waits for the sun to fully rise.

The rays were slowly draping itself on the rocky grounds, river, and trees down below. While brown eyes followed its course, before it hits the viaduct, Hermione including. All of it bringing slight joy to the bookworm while she savored the feeling of peace and calmness in the air. Her eyes closed on its own accord as the warm light wrapped her cold sweaty body and she lets out a breathy sigh.

She had hoped things were calmer when everyone's awake but that is not going to happen. Nothing has been calmer since her freshmen and with the Tri-wizard competition underway, it was bound to be chaotic.

Amidst her thinking, she heard soft taps of feet.

Hermione straightens after she heard footsteps nearby. She drew back her attention from the amazing view while afterward turning her face to her right. Hermione's jaw opened on instinct.

On the pathway of the Viaduct, she sneakily caught sight of the very angel she had helped a night ago.

Now though, she wasn't asleep. She was awake and looks like she was distracted by the sunrise as well. Her beauty was more alight than before. Her blonde hair flowing on her shoulders to one side as her face had a forlorn look yet didn't erase the beauty that she is. Her height, as it seems, smaller than her making the angel a bit cute in Hermione's dictionary. She was wearing a white sweater with a tank top underneath and a simple pleated skirt that ends just above her knees. She was hugging herself and didn't look like she was comfortable with her clothes as she keeps tugging on her skirt and then a blush would grace her cheeks at the action.

Hermione's lip tugs upwards. She didn't know why she just felt like teasing her.

But she's basically a stranger to this creature so she figures she shouldn't overextend herself too much. But Hermione did walk towards the nameless girl while the said girl, was still clearly transfixed with the sunrise not noticing the bookworm coming closer.

What was she supposed to say though?

She stops at a safe distance as the blonde finally notices her. Her serene expression turned to shock in seconds before it morphed into fear. This made Hermione rethink if she shouldn't have approached the blonde. Hermione stands still as she saw the blonde steps back a bit and was worried if she looked intimidating. She awkwardly waves her hand at her in a friendly gesture and hopes she didn't come off as someone who's going to hurt anyone.

"Hi"

She didn't get any reply as the blonde girl only continues to look at her as if she both doesn't want to see Hermione and disappear into thin air. She doesn't look that bad, does she?

"Umm. I don't know if you remember me at all... or if you know me, period. But I was the one who helped get you to the infirmary." She slowly started, trying to get the right words not to scare the girl and push her scurrying away. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanted to say 'hi'" she said lamely.

The girl must have seen how sincere Hermione sounded cause her demeanor soften and had ease enough in her state but she still didn't say anything. This made Hermione feel awkward at just standing there looking like she was being rejected over something. But when after 5 minutes of nothing but silence she took her defeat and decided to give this girl her space.

"Now that I have said my part, I should go. Have a good morning. I hope I didn't disturb you at all" She gave a small bow before walking passes her.

After gaining a safe distance, she looks back at the blonde, who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression. The brunette gave an apologizing face before waving goodbye and going back to her running. She didn't even wait for whatever response or expression the other girl had in mind.

That was the third time she's met the girl but not one proper conversation has ever been given. Makes the brunette wonder how skilled she really was as a conversationalist.

With the way things had gone not a minute ago, really makes her wonder.

...

Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor common room where a few of her friends and classmates had woken up and was chatting admittedly to one another. It wasn't much of them still but were enough to garner her some stares from them.

She sighs again. They may not verbally tell her what they're thinking but she has half the brain to guess it was all about the incident in the pond yesterday. They weren't being judgy per se, but she can feel that they were curious just that same.

Which reminds her of another important person. Hermione walks to the girls' dormitory but instead of stopping at her door, she walks much further until she was in front of the door through which her best friend, lies.

She stood there for a long time and berates herself to just knock already. When she noticed that she was running out of time before she takes a shower and prepares for the class did she found strength in knocking the door.

She waited and heard a feminine 'who's there?' coming from the inside. She clears her throat before replying back.

"It's me, Harry. It's Hermione" She heard small footsteps and then a click.

The wooden door opens and Hermione was met by a shy-looking female version of her best friend. This version of Harry looked incredibly beautiful. Her wavy hair was on her shoulder with her almost snow white complexion with a hint of red shade on her cheeks and small but proudful body shape.

She had both of her hand clasped on her chest as her legs stood together making her look like she was embarrassed with her own body as her eyes were flickering at her before it went to anything else that wasn't her face. She can't blame her, this wasn't an everyday thing to happen to somebody.

She was still wearing the pajama she lent yesterday, which was a bit bigger than Harry's now petite frame making her look both sexy and cute in her opinion. She shakes her head of the thoughts and looks at her best friend with a smile.

"Hi, Harry. Did you sleep well last night?"

Her best friend gave a small nod. "Yeah, I guess so. I felt fine but it's still a lot to take in" She said, her voice sounding small and sad.

Hermione empathizes for the raven girl. "Can I come in, Harry?"

Harry sidesteps and offered her hands signaling her to come inside. Hermione said her thanks before walking in and looks at the room.

Minerva and Dumbledore had given this room to Harry after learning of her unfortunate circumstances. All of Hogwarts by now had known of her supposed 'transformation' and decided it wouldn't be appropriate if Harry stayed with the boy's dormitory and gave her, her own room to her settled on her new lifestyle.

Hermione chooses to sit on the edge of the bed and look at Harry, who was leaning on the walls just beside the door and still looked uncomfortable with everything. She keeps hugging herself and looking so small Hermione might have thought she was being tied down.

"Harry," she said and gain her best friend's attention. She gave an assuring smile and pats the part besides her. Urging her to take the seat.

Harry was having second thoughts but complied at the last minute to sit beside the bookworm. Yet her eyes were still on the ground and never at her.

Hermione was saddened at this. "I know this is hard for you, Harry. I also know that all of this is stressing you out. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are trying to figure out what had happened and how to reverse whatever did this to you, believe that. But right now, I need you to be strong, okay?"

She saw Harry bit her lip in pain before giving a small nod. Looking at how helpless her best friend is made Hermione grab her shoulder for an encouraging squeeze.

"We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out" This made the raven girl look at Hermione in the eyes with hope.

"You mean that?" the way she said it, broke Hermione's heart. She couldn't help the nodded that she gave. That made Harry attack her with a hug, pulling her closer and suddenly cried on her shoulders. The bookworm was taken by surprise and even felt more saddened as her best friend's sobs, getting the best of her and held her Harry back with the same ferocity. Her now smaller frame easily envelops within her embrace as she rocks her back and forth to calm her down.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm going to bring you back to the best of my ability" Hermione cooed as she pats her head.

She knows very well why she was crying. Why her best friend was crying... it was all because of how everybody treated her yesterday. Something she wished she could take back if possible.

* * *

Hermione _was shocked._

 _She had not expected the explosion that separated Daphne and her._

 _She had not expected the best friend to wake up and come for her naked._

 _... and she definitely had not expected the kiss._

 _"Your lips are so delicious, sweetheart" Those were the words that flew out of the Raven-haired girl as the eyes of her best friend invaded her head._

 _Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. Not only did Harry stole her first kiss. It was stolen by a hot girl, no less._

 _Her breath was stuck on her throat as she was still dumbfounded by the gesture of the woman in front of her licking her lips in a snake-like manner. Her hips swaying as she went closer to the bookworm._

 _"Wha... Harry?" She could only let out as her eyes didn't have any strength to push her gaze away._

 _The girl chuckles at how mystified Hermione is and said. "Harry sounds so... masculine, sweetheart. How about you call me Rose" she said her voice slick and commanding. She was straddling the poor bookworm, who had blood rush to her head, turning her red all over._

 _"What is going on?" She had now managed to get out as she was snapped out of her trance to assess, that Harry would never say that if he was in his own right mind but then again, this harry wasn't a he and looks like she wasn't in the right state to think of her own._

 _"Just trying to get your attention of course. With the way, your looking I'd say it's very effective" she smirks as her face got closer to hers again._

 _Just then, her smirk disappears as a spell hits her square on the back and gave a painful scream. "AHHH!"_

 _Hermione looks beyond Harry's or... Rose's shoulder to see one outrage, Daphne Greengrass. The girl was clutching on her wand and was pointing it at her best friend. The blonde's clothes were a bit ruffled with dirt, eyes blazing with adultered hate and a growl left her mouth._

 _"Get away from Hermione, right now!" Daphne said furiously._

 _Rose got off Hermione, as her smirk turns into a sneer. She looked murderous. "You dare do that to me, girl. Then better expect a beating" Hermione shivers at the threat._

 _The brunette saw the raven girl raise her hand as bolts of lights flew out and attacked Daphne. the blonde must not have expected this and had not prepared any defensive charm. Hermione however, of fear for her friend, suddenly acted on pure instinct and cast a Protego at the last minute, shielding Daphne from what Hermione could discern as a very powerful spell._

 _Rose spared Hermione a look and asked. "Do not get in the way, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you"_

 _Hermione hesitantly stands up and looks back at her. "I don't want you to hurt Daphne, either," she said, or much more like it, pleaded._

 _Rose look at the blonde, who looked very much wary at her the glare never leaving her eyes, and threw her a disgusted look. "She's coming between you and me, Hermione. I can't have that" and cast another unrecognizable spell to which Hermione shielded again. Getting closer to the blonde and trying to protect her from her crazed best friend._

 _"You and I? What are you talking about Harry? Snap out of this!" She said and cast an immobilizing spell but was reflected easily._

 _"Do not call me, Harry! I am not Harry!" She shouted back as she continued to attack Daphne more powerful spells than before. Hermione afraid on any accidental hit looks back at Daphne while keeping up her shielding charm and ordered her. "Daphne, go back to Hogwarts. Ask for help!"_

 _Daphne didn't look as though she wanted to leave her behind. "Go, Daphne!" She shouts as a blast hits closer at the blonde feet. With a conflicted look, she dashed towards the castle. Hermione sigh in relief as her gaze went back to Rose._

 _Rose didn't look overjoyed at her escaping prey and was about to chase after her when Hermione blocks her path. "Move, love. I have some unexpected business with a tramp"_

 _"Stop this nonsense now, Harry or Rose. I don't want to hurt you. Please stop this." She said trying to get through the raven-haired witch._

 _"This is for us, Hermione. You'll understand" as Rose raised two of her hands and cast something around her, creating a barrier of some kind, Hermione's spell was futile because she has no idea what these all were. She could only throw spells that did nothing on the slowly created sphere. When it was done, she bangs her hands on it as she stared horrifying at the Rose going towards the castle._

 _'What the hell is going on with Harry!?'_

 _Hermione knew she shouldn't stay here. Not when her best friends dignity hangs on the balanced and daphne's safety._

 _The bookworm concentrated on the sphere. She knows she can't break through it but looking at the ground, there was nothing there to stop her. Aiming her wand on the line between the ground and sphere, she cast a bombarda. She did this a couple of time before there was a hole enough to squeeze through. She hopes she can still get there on time._

 _..._

 _When Hermione got to the school, though. It didn't look like it was under control. The teachers seem to be inside the same sphere she was contained before and try as they might they couldn't get out of it. Students were screaming and running away. She grabs a second year by the shoulders with her curiosity and horror peaks up. "Where is she!?" She didn't need to elaborate. She figured they were already running and screaming away from someone. She predicted that someone was Rose. That or if Voldemort suddenly came back from the dead and terrorized Hogwarts at the same time Rose came here so yeah. The latter seems to be understandable._

 _The boy looks scared shitless while he points inside the great hall. "She went there, she's been blasting everyone and looking for a girl named Daphne!" Hermione lets him go afterward and went running towards the scene of the crime._

 _A few students were pushing her back as a sea of black, red and blue filed away, giving her the opposite of what she was supposed to go although she was titled stubborn for a reason as she pushed her way and manages to get herself on the great hall. She heard a blast while she ducks on instinct._

 _She saw a few students were still there protecting Daphne from an ever-angry Rose._

 _The raven had pushed the extra wizards away as Daphne was left a corner on the walls. Her eyes no longer rage but fear while the raven was taking her sweet time rendering her scared._

 _Fear also crept away at Hermione. She didn't want Daphne hurt and she also didn't want Harry, or Rose, to hurt anyone else. She had to stop her somehow._

 _"But how?" she asked herself while raking her brain for anything. It seems this version of Harry is powerful. Even knowing spell Harry hasn't even learned about. She also seems to detect spell faster than finishing it being cast. Hermione had even observed that she had captured some more powerful wizards in a powerful barrier none of them could get out of._

 _How was she supposed to stop her?!_

 _Hermione could see that Rose was getting closer, her hands raised as menacing lights dance on her fingers._

 _' **Use her weakness'** Suddenly that annoying voice circling her head on days on end had started to speak again._

 _'What did you say?'_

 ** _'I said to use her weakness'_**

 _'What weakness should that be?' she asked._

 _ **'What do you think? You. Haven't you noticed nothing from her?'** This got the brunette to think really hard._

 _'That's it!' she thanked the voice inside her head as a new found plan was in her head._

 _"You're finished now, tramp!" Rose said as her hand was going to attack the cornered blonde but before she could Hermione shouted. "Wait!"_

 _Rose turns back to look at her. Hermione was breathing deep. "Rose. You don't have to do this, okay?"_

 _"I do need to do this, Hermione. Nobody is going to stop me from having you all to myself."_

 _"That's just it, Rose. You don't have to. I'm yours" Hermione has no idea what kind of affinity Rose has with her but anything to get her attention out of the blonde was useful to her._

 _This peaked the raven girl's attention and turn her body fully at the brunette, who still has the decency to blush at the display her best friend had given her._

 _"Are you telling the truth?"_

 _"Yes. I'm all yours. You don't have to hurt anybody else" she smiles to assure her and proceed to open her arms, inviting her for an embrace. "Now come and give me a kiss. I've missed your lips already" The girl looked happy as she forgets about frying the Slytherin girl and she sprinted towards the brunette to hugs her first._

 _"I knew you'd pick me and only me"_

 _"I'm sorry" Hermione can't help but say._

 _Rose pulls back to quizzically look at Hermione "What do you me-"_

 _"Stupefy" and with that, the girl's eyes became distant then blank. Hermione had to grab her body and carry her before she fell to the ground._

 _Hermione slowly placed Rose to the ground and drapes her robe on her best friend's body, trying to salvage whatever image Harry still has on the majority of the Hogwarts student. Hermione raised her hand to cup the side of Rose's face, trying to figure out what's happening to her._

 _But then she felt her eyes open again. Hermione went for her wand but she seems to have let go of it when she was carrying the raven girl and spots it under a few chairs behind. the bookworm was going to sprint after it when instead of a sneer or smirk from Rose. She found a very much confused expression._

 _She took a risk and asked slowly. "Harry, is that finally you?"_

 _The girl looks at Hermione as if she'd grown two heads from the question. "What are you talking about Hermione. I've always been me" She said and slowly sats up, she grits in pain over something she has no recollection of having but Hermione knew why though. Why her body was aching and sore?_

 _'It seems Harry doesn't remember what happened at all' She thinks guiltily._

 _"Harry, What do you remember exactly?" Hermione was afraid to even ask or was even more afraid of the answer._

 _"I remember the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, eating with you guys before heading to the dormitory, going to bed and then sleep," Harry said casually._

 _Hermione didn't know how she was going to explain everything to her. What had happened to her after that fateful night. Harry was still looking expectantly at the bookworm when she felt cold and breezy and looks down at herself. Her eyes widen in surprise as she opened up her robe to get a better look of her body._

 _She looks panicked as she screams. After noticing her high pitched voice, she closed her mouth with her hands. Harry felt like it was definitely not her voice. It was someone else and she did not like it one bit. But because of the action, she suddenly found out how very delicate and soft her hands are now. She was afraid to look but with shaky hands, she looks at them._

 _"These aren't my hands" then proceed to inspect her face and with the horrid result she screams in a voice she could not discern as her own. "This isn't my face." and looks again at her body._

 _"This is not my body!" By now her panting had become erratic and fast. She was panicking and Hermione could not give even one proper answer to give her. Because try as she might, she was also in the dark._

 _She could only look at her in worry while rubbing her hands on her Harry's back to calm her down. The bookworm was known to have almost all the answers but right now, in here with Harry crying and shocked beyond belief, she had no response other than softs 'It's going to be okay' from her._

 _She doesn't even know how she was going to prove it._

 _Just then some of the students must have known that the incident had been taken care of because not long after numerous witches and wizards had filed through the double doors and was looking around for the threat, only to find them in the ground by her side._

 _The anger looks were fast and picky. Hermione felt a shiver ran her spine while she felt bad intentions heading their way. She could see them with the wands, intent to take revenge._

 _She couldn't take that as she carefully puts the raven girl behind her back, guarding her against the other wizards. They have no idea that the person who had cause major chaos was no other than Harry Potter. All they could probably see was a threat to the school, the teachers and to them._

 _"There's the witch! Come on, let's attack her before she goes berserk again!" she heard some Slytherin urged from the building crowd surrounding them. If Harry was upset before she was scared now as the stares and glowing wands were directed to them. The raven girl could only hide more behind the brunette as her wand was nowhere near her. Having no knowledge that she can even do wandless magic at all._

 _"No, don't hurt her. She's not a threat anymore. Please don't do this!" Hermione raised her own wand in case someone was idiotic enough to be the first one to cast a jinx or a hex their way._

 _"Shut up, Granger. Move aside and let us handle her" another one arrogantly shouts at them._

 _Hermione was irritated at the audacity of these idiots. A second ago, they couldn't even do anything but run away. Now that the problem was fixed they go around playing hero instead. She does get it that they were still afraid of Harry but to try and not listen to her when she really needs to, is unheard of._

 _"None of you will hurt her. Understand me. This girl right here is your classmate. This is Harry!" She said as a last resort and hope they find the similarities Harry still obtained after his transformation. If they knew it was Harry Potter they could at least have second thoughts before attacking her._

 _"Don't make us laugh, Granger. Just because she's nice looking enough for you to whore around doesn't mean you have to lie to us and protect her." This time a hoard of agreements was shouted around the room as more and more were adamant on hurting the still confused Harry._

 _"I am not lying! This is Harry. Something happened to him that turned her into a girl!" She tried to make her voice louder but the growing hiss and 'boos were drowning out her reasons._

 _She tried to look around the crowd and try to find at least one friendly face amidst the dark and murderous eyes of teens. Where are the other Gryffindors when they really need them!? She knew that Ron was body bind somewhere in the great hall as were the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who tried to help Daphne before so she knows the chances of getting help was low in her own house. But that thin silver lining chance that someone, anyone, who can knock sense into these nitwits was still there. Miniscule in comparison but still there._

 _Hermione snapped from her thinking when she felt hands clinging on her side and saw Harry had closed her eyes in what she predicts would be a painful experience and hid her face on her back. Right then, Hermione had her resolve decided._

 _Until the teachers had found a way to get out of their jail barrier and some of her friends reach her, she was going to take any spell towards them and not let anything happen to her best friend. She was sure with that._

 _She embraced Harry and whispers to her ear. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you, Harry"_

 _Hermione was now waiting for the first spell to hit with her own wand ready at her side to cast any shielding charm as much as possible but that doesn't seem to come._

 _The sounds died down and blended with gasp and shock murmurs. Hermione opens her eyes and gazes back around them. She found some Gryffindor, mainly Neville, Ginny, Fred, Hannah; some Hufflepuff; Cho and Luna from Ravenclaw; Fleur and three other Beauxbaton students and Daphne, all circling them._

 _Power surge within the group as they asserted some wizards away from them._

 _"Don't come near Hermione and Harry if you know what's good for you" Ginny had threatened as she threw a table between their group and the ones in front to put much distance. They quickly scurried off as the levitated table was enforce as a shield._

 _They did not look pleased with these actions. "Don't tell me you fools believe her lies. That cannot be, he has been in the infirmary since yesterday and do you really think rumors wouldn't spread out the moment they got whiff of a news as scandalous as this. The whole school or even partly some of the students should have known by now" Blaize Zabini had reasoned out but the French Veela was surprising the one who replied back._

 _"Maybe not all houses gossips their friends' mishaps as if they're the latest news on the block. Maybe Mr. Zabini not all wizards would place their friends' interest above their own." She said seething back at the Slytherin boy._

 _"Hermione has never proved us wrong in these kinds of things and we'd take the risk any day. We trust her" Cho backs up the French witch._

 _The bookworm was overjoyed and gratitude at the prospect of them defending her. Even Fleur, who doesn't have the same view as her, is still putting herself above the majority's opinion._

 _"What proof do you fools even have, besides your so-called 'trust' in the mudblood?" Pansy seems to come out of nowhere and began placing herself in the pedestal of attention._

 _"I saw it!" Neville replied over the loud witches resulting in eyes directing at him. He shrinks from the attention at first but then, started speaking again in stutters. "I.. I was there. The night... when Harry turned... into a girl"_

 _That seems to lessen the tension in the air as some of the Hogwarts students began stepping back. But a few still remained._

 _"Not only do we have one liar but two. This is priceless!" Pansy counter with a mocked laugh._

 _"I'm not lying!" Neville defended himself as Pansy continued to insult him._

 _"Watch your tongue, Longbottom. You can't even tie your shoelace properly, how can we be sure you can tell a girl from a boy, anyway." A few laughs and chuckles erupted from the Slytherin._

 _"Stop it, Pansy. You can't even satisfy one boy with your mouth. How can we be sure anything that comes out of your lips is anything good, anyways" Daphne countered making the laughing louder but not anymore directed at the tall boy but at the annoying Slytherin girl, who all but sneered at the statement._

 _Even Hermione smiled at the insult._

 _"Mind your own business, Daphne. You're not even supposed to help them. What would Draco think?" Blaise Zabini said over the ice princess._

 _"Draco isn't here so shut it, Zabini" Daphne continued while the Blaise only glared daggers at her._

 _"When he comes back, you're done for Daphne," Blaise said lowly. Hermione spares her friend a look but her expression was firm and unmoving. Daphne could only glare back, even more, intimidating than what Blaise gave her._

 _"I. Don't. give. a. shit, Zabini" She punctuated each word with viciousness. Hermione almost wanted to shout 'Language, Daphne!' but held it back at the last moment. It wouldn't be good to insert herself. Especially if she'd be glared at by the ice princess with her mannerism._

 _"Why you!" Blaise moves to attack Daphne, as the girl was preparing to attack as well. Some of the Slytherin was going to do the same, with their own merry group mirroring their actions but no spells were being conjured, not when the booming sound of their headmaster commanding them to stop echoed through the great halls._

 _"Stop this madness, right this instant!" Every students' eyes flashed towards their Professor, who had a chilly expression written down his old bearded face before they all bring down their wands to surrender in distaste._

 _"This misunderstanding is not needed." Slowly the headmaster walks towards Hermione and Harry who was still looking embarrassed and scared of everything. The old wizard looks on in pity for the chosen boy, turned_ girl _, and went to face his students. "This girl that is sitting beside Miss Granger is none other than Harry Potter. There were no lies given by Miss Granger whatsoever" The students who were still doubtful had given an individual gasp of their own while Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes at them._

 _Dumbledore continued to explain. "He has been like this since yesterday night and we had the news of his condition concealed within appropriate numbers for the privacy of Mister Potter as well. As it seems we still have no idea how this came to be but some teachers are doing their best to help Mr. Potter, I included. What has transpired not so long go today is not of his accord but is connected to the what is happening to his body and mind."_

 _"Now while we cannot explain in full detail, know that this girl is indeed Harry Potter. Now disarm yourselves and help your fellow students who are body bind or otherwise hurt and bring them to the infirmary." With a clap, the students filed away to find their friends' whereabouts. The Slytherin gave one hard look at them before they, too, went to do Professor Dumbledor's wishes._

 _"Miss Granger. Mister-" Dumbledor gave Harry a peek and cough before clearing his throat. "Harry please follow me to my office. We have something to discuss" Professor Dumbledor turns around and began walking. Hermione had not said any answer yet before the headmaster was out of the great halls. She spared her friends and the ones who helped her protect Harry and said._

 _"Thank you" Her voice laced with gratitude. She wanted to stay and talk some more but she was reminded that Harry still doesn't seem to be okay with her condition. the brunette wants her to feel awkward for long and started to assist a still timid raven girl towards their professor's office_.

* * *

Hermione was snapped by her reverie when Harry had detached from her to go to the bathroom. Clearly, she'd been spacing out while her best friend was crying her eyes out. she frowns at her insensitiveness. Merline, she can be clueless sometimes.

Hermione bits her lip as she thought she might have overstayed and stood up from the bed to walk towards the bathroom door. She can hear the showers on from the other side while images from the lake invaded her thought. Her face turns crimson in a heartbeat. She really should get her head out of the gutter.

Hermione knocks on it, her cheeks turning red. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm going to go now, Harry. I still have to prepare myself for class. Will you be okay on your own for a while?" She asked worriedly.

"I can manage. Go, I'm going to meet you outside your door after you're finished" Harry said after.

"Okay. If you need anything or want to ask me about private things about girls, just come find me, okay?" She meant it seriously and did not expect a scolding in reply.

"Don't make this any more embarrassing and hard as it already is, Hermione. Go already" Hermione knew that Harry was closing her eyes while she's taking the bath right now. Which she could probably deduce as complicated to do but she's doing it anyway. She could not persuade her if she could.

Hermione serves herself out of the room and towards hers for a good shower and fresh new clothes.

* * *

 **Another update 2 days from now. It's already written just waiting to be posted. Again sorry.**

 **I really love your reviews, makes my day. But no pressure. I love you all just the same. Even if I make a lot of mistakes..**

 **Mae ME Cutie**


	10. I want You to See

**So most of you might be furious with me. I do apologize for the lack of update I have no excuse.**

 **To everyone who had reviewed, I am so grateful that you all took the time to read my work. Even to those who are enjoying the stories as well. Thank you.**

 **Elizabeth: I hope this lights up a few of those questions you've had. Although I know it doesn't help as much. :)**

 **VSATGPFAN88: hahahaha I hope not that dirty though.**

 **ToriBlackwood: I love chaos. I don't know why.**

 **Author's Note: I know I have said in the last or preview chapter that I don't do smut but there is some mention a bit of it. Although it concerns a lot less with Hermione. Just a little heads up.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I Want You to See**

It was difficult to describe how one little trip to somewhere could turn your world upside down in a blink of an eye.

At the time, I was called upon a force. A force I could not understand nor did I resist. Not to mention, how it was driving me crazy about how I wanted to chase after it. Not of my own will... or maybe it was.

It all started with the dreams.

Always the dreams.

Those dreams weren't subtle. They were always so hard to actually comprehend. For a long time, I wanted to sleep without them. To just lay down and be sucked into a vortex of nothing but dark endless black. If not that, then a simple dream of happiness was another thing I would have wanted. Although those dreams persist to continue to awake me in sweat and would have wanted nothing more than not sleep at all. I've ended up ignoring most of them but recently, it got my interest. I found out that it was always the same. Yet sometimes, the visions would either add itself or change but one thing that would never be different are the mirror and the reflection I saw.

I thought maybe it was all coincidental. That maybe I was stressed out from the detentions and the backlash I've been having. But even when I'm not that bothered or maybe I was very lucky that day to be spared from anything stressful, it would still appear in a daze-like manner and assault me without mercy. How could I not be, at least, be intrigued?

Then I had an inkling that maybe this dream was telling me something.

It wouldn't be far-fetched. I'm basically a wizard, in a magical school with magical teachers and magical creatures in our forest just outside our bewitched school. Surely a dream could mean something of high importance.

I also have divination as a subject, much to Hermione's distaste on it with the addition of Professor Traywheel, and is very appeased by its slight unstable tendencies to drawn in wizards by its essence and unpredictable outcomes.

I never actually told Hermione the full length of what I saw in my nightly trips in dreamland. It wasn't just the pond. It wasn't just the mirror and it wasn't just the girl I saw inside it.

There were also dragons and; a lion with an eagles body and a snake as a tail. I saw a red fiery bird with majestic wings and size. A sea serpent with talons as teeth. I saw all of this but never in unison.

And that's not all of it.

I also saw blood and chaos and death.

Some dear to me but I could never see the face until it was over and when I wake up, I would forget their faces again.

That was why I was adamant in going to the pond because I wanted to know what my blasted dream was telling me. Was any of it true?

Would it ever come true?

One thing already happened and I wasn't sure if I could take it _if_ it comes to the end and I could have saved someone precious to me.

Although for now, I was still very much bothered by my new body.

Safe to say, it was... different.

Everything was big now and everything is too complicated.

I was learning to maneuver a body I could only hope of getting and it is messing me up so bad.

I don't understand anything. Not only am I prone to feeling more... emotional! but everything, every situation is having an effect on my mind. And it's just the first night since I woke up.

I felt sour thinking about waking up in this... whatever situation this is. It wasn't the best welcoming wake up party.

I could still see their murderous eyes. The sneer that said I was dangerous and disgusting. The hard steel eyes that wanted me to suffer and the pitying gaze that made me want to puke.

They were looking at me as if I was... a crazed witch!

They were all seething and I felt it all. I couldn't run away from it.

I could even hear their words thrown at my friends for defending me and I felt weak. I couldn't speak up. I couldn't do anything. I was scared.

I didn't want to feel any of this. I felt helpless as I was sitting there without my wand, without my clothes and without any semblance of the person I was and it freaked me out.

If I could take that night back, I would.

"Harry? Helllooo! You there?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of me, looking at me with worry as she tries to get my attention.

I forgot I was waiting for her outside her door, leaning on the wood and playing with my hands on my chest. I saw Padma and Patty leave earlier, giving me an awkward 'good morning' before leaving for their classes. I could not utter one word in reply and I did not know if I can face them right now. Anyone to be honest. Even Hermione, herself.

But I can't push her away. She's the only one I can at least interact without bursting into total awkwardness with my new... gender. I also know I need her. Her support, her friendship, and her presence.

I'll get used to the stares and I'll try to get used to this new me just until professor Dumbledore can change me back. _If they could..._

I will get through this.

I look at Hermione in apology. "Sorry. Got myself distracted a bit"

"Oh," Hermione mutters. "Well why don't we get breakfast before going to class"

Harry suddenly felt self-conscious again, hugging her arms as she looks down at the ground. "Can we skip breakfast today Hermione? I'm not that hungry"

Hermione gives her an understanding smile before she nods. "Why don't I grab us a few apples or anything we can eat along the way to class. That sound okay to you?"

Harry rather likes that. "Yeah. That would be nice. Thanks, Hermione"

"You're welcome, Harry. Come on" The two walks out of the girl's dormitory and finds Ron waiting for them in the common room, sitting in a chair as he nervously taps his foot repeatedly. Ginny was beside her brother, glaring at him and clearly annoyed by his constant tapping while their other classmates and friends were smiling at the two siblings.

The two approaching girls suddenly heard a yelp from the group, seeing Ron push his chair aside to wrapped his injured foot while an annoyed Ginny was looking disapprovingly at her brother from his side. "Why the bloody hell did you do that Ginny? That hurt you know" he whines.

"Well if you didn't irritate me with your constant tapping for the last minute then I wouldn't have stepped on it. Now please stay still. You're making everyone anxious as well." Ginny had berated his older brother while Ron pouts at her.

"You can't blame me. I'm worried about them both. How can I stand still?" Ron said not noticing the two approaching girls.

Hermione smiled at the statement. There were times that Ron can actually be sensitive even with all of his 'git' ness, if that's even a word at all, and show his caring side once in a while without sounding insensitive or with his humor-laced words.

Hermione lets out an 'ahem' as they all turn to look at them. Ron was the last one but he suddenly grins at them both before meeting them with a hug. "Hermione! Harry!"

"Okay. Let go, Ron. That's enough" Ginny pulls back the boy and glares at him before facing the two and replaces Ron's places to hug the two girls with a smile. Their friends followed no seconds later to give them smiles and good morning.

As it seems some of their friends are more supportive than Hermione initially thought. She was grateful for this. She knows Harry's going to need it after the whole mess they went through.

She takes a peek at the raven-haired girl and saw a blush grace her cheeks at all the friendly stares she's been given, albeit she could faintly see doubt inside her demeanor but she doesn't say much about this. Harry continued to give small smiles and was quiet, which Hermione reads as her still getting used to the new attention.

Hermione thought after being the-boy-who-lived and getting attention Harry would have at least got used to this kind of limelight but she also knows this was quite different in nature. It doesn't concern the death of a psychopathic wizard, this was more like living a new skin far fetched than the ones she usually had.

"As much as we'd like to talk more. I think we should get some breakfast. I think all of us are hungry." Hermione said and everyone agrees.

They slowly filed out of the common room and waving them goodbye.

Ginny and Ron were the only ones who walked with them. Hermione was always on Harry's side as she glares at a few students who were staring or whispering as they walked by. Ginny and Ron were helping her ward off some Slytherins too.

"So Harry, I know this is still new but how are you holding up?" Ginny asked as careful as she could.

Harry faced the ginger girl and scratches the side of her head. "Umm... I'm a bit lost, to be honest, but I am fairing fine for now. I'm getting used to my now new height, my new voice, and how I'm supposed to walk. It's all... okay?" Harry said and proceeds to keep silence. Ginny nods but didn't ask anymore.

Ron suddenly drapes his arms on Harry's shoulders to laugh it off in a joking gesture "No worries, Harry. Nothings going to change. We'll still hit it off as buddies." but Harry was surprised by the action that he shook a bit. Hermione saw this and pinches Ron's ear to tugs him off.

"Oww! Hermoine! Stop hurting me!" Ron's arm was pulled off Harry and carefully touch his bruised ear.

Hermione drags Ron to the side quickly and whispers in his ear. "Be careful with Harry, will you? Be gentler. She's still spooked easily. Let her adjust before going off being goofy okay?" she hissed as fast as she can before facing Harry and Ginny again, who gave them bewildered looks. She gave a fake smile and suddenly hooks her arms around Ron's shoulder and pats him friendly on his chest.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. I thought I saw a spider in his ear and slap it off" and then laughs awkwardly. Ron looks at her in confusion. Hermione slaps his chest much harder and glared at him to get the signal.

He suddenly gets it and nods along. "Yes, yes, spider. Hermione was being nice, is all"

"Okay?" The other two girls shared a look before walking again. Hermione and Ron followed close from them but careful not to be heard.

She inches closer to Ron and continued to whisper. "I know you want things to go back from before, Ron. You know I want that too but it can't. Not right now with him- I mean her circumstances. We have to take it slow for Harry, okay?" She whispers slowly while her eyes were trained on Harry and Ginny, wrapped in talking about something. Seeing her much more comfortable with the redhead than before made Hermione relieved.

"I know that Hermione. It's just I'm not good with this kind of things. But I do promise to be careful." He replied.

Hermione nods in gratitude. "That means be sensitive with your words. Don't be harsh around her and please don't be too pushy" She said with sparing Ron with a pointed look. "No roughhousing her. Don't touch her until it's okay. Mind her feelings and "

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I don't think so"

It was Ron's turn to narrow his eyes at her. "Hermione. That is still Harry inside there. Don't you think he would feel a lot comfortable if we still treat him as before? Just a little different though. We don't need to suddenly treat her like she's impaired" Hermione couldn't reply to that. Maybe it was the protectiveness within her that made her feel as if anything could break her best friend. Ron was Harry's best friend too so she was assured at least Ron wouldn't hurt her either.

The brunette sighs. Ron was right.

 _"_ I'm sorry. You're right. We don't need to treat her too differently but I ask that you be careful with her. It may still be Harry inside but what she's feeling right now, given its estrogen and not testosterone dominant hormones in her systems-" Ron suddenly sprouted a confused look and realizes anatomy is not a major in Hogwarts, she cuts right through the chase. "She's a girl now, Ron. That is a fact. There's a lot of factors on how she's going to react at things. You don't need to treat her like a barbie doll but just let her adjust. We still don't know how she's going to handle things she usually did before to now." Ron gave her a half-smile and nods.

"Okay. I understand" Ron said while Hermione said a simple 'thank you' at him.

When they reached the great hall's doors. Hermione saw Harry stop midstep and looks back at her. She gave a nod and went to her side. She spared the two Weasley a smile.

"I'm just going to get me and Harry some food and then we're going to go." She said and pleaded the two to understand. Harry stands there feeling a bit uncomfortable with the two staring at her. Hey, eyes quickly falling to the floor and her hands fidgeting at her side. Hermione didn't wait for a reply before giving a Harry a 'wait-here' look before going inside the great halls.

The silence was abrupt. When the brunette was within view. The majority of the occupants in the great halls were quite down to a murmur and the stares were what followed. Hermione expected this and was grateful that Harry didn't come in with her.

She predicted it would even make the raven-haired girl more disturbed by the actions but Ron's earlier statement rang in her head. Would she really take it too far just to protect her best friend? Would that make Harry be distant with her if she keeps protecting her like she's going to break with a single insult?

 _She knows she can't defend her every time nor with everything._

Hermione decided to ponder this thought another time and eyed the Gryffindor table for food. She took a few baked croissants, an apple, and some grapes. Thinking she can't really take a lot without bringing her suspicion. She turns around back to where she first came, intending to ignore the stares and whispers that she wasn't even sure if it was directed at her.

When Hermione was close to where Harry was waiting, she saw that Ron and Ginny were still there talking adamantly with Harry. She smiled.

They were keeping her occupied until she got back.

"I got the foods." She holds up the things in her hand.

A few goodbyes and 'see you later' and the four separated ways. Hermione handed Harry the croissants and apple and settled for the grapes, popping one to her mouth. She'll just have to make up her breakfast portions until lunch.

They walked side by side, biting and chewing their food while four Durmstrang boys, who were going the same paths as them, were eyeing Harry's petite body. She hadn't really noticed them at first. They suddenly were there but it didn't erase the fact that she hates what they're doing. It intensified when she saw one of them giving a lewd smile at her best friend. This made her angry as she shots them a glare. They never paid her any mind while Hermione saw a few of them snicker, their eyes along Harry's chest area.

Harry was oblivious to this seeming to be engrossed with her croissant. Hermione silently grasps her wand and flicks it while lightly saying _'Wingardium Leviosa'._

A Durmstrang boy's hand suddenly lifted up and slap his friend in the face. A yelp was heard and then a punched. Hermione stifled a laugh as she flicks her wand again and did the spell a second time. This time the third Durmstrang boy backhands the other one. Harry momentarily stop to turn back, hearing the Bulgarian language thrown in the air in menace and saw bickering boys on the pathway.

"What happened?" Harry asked, trying to peek at the fight while looking truly bewildered.

Hermione waves her hand in dismissal. "Just leave them. We can't really understand them when they're talking in their native tongue anyway. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." Hermoine ushered Harry. The raven girl shrugs her shoulders and continued her eating. The brunette spared the four a smirk, looking at them fighting. She looks at both her sides to make sure no one was looking at her and doing a freezing spell beneath the ground of the boys. One minute they were bickering the next, Hermione could hear a thud and groan left in her wake.

She might not be able to defend Harry every time nor with everything, but she was hell can still try though.

* * *

"I hold you responsible, Albus!" A very angry yell vibrated through the office of the headmaster.

Dumbledore calmly sat in his leather chair, his hands placed on his fashionable old wooden desk, with nicknacks, papers, and objects placed everywhere on the surface. The man in front of him was the opposite. He was furious, appalled and murderous as he pointed his staff at the headmaster, seeming of not concern whether anyone would come in to interrupt and he wouldn't care.

Lucius Malfoy was an unforgiving man as much as he is a very prideful person.

He had a high reputation he upholds to the public and to the ministry. He was one of the old pureblood families that lived through the ages in London, still maintaining the traditions old wizards still does. He was even more delighted when his wife had birthed him a sire. A baby boy and the next lineage to the Malfoy family. His legacy.

He had bred the boy, molded him to the man he will become and poured his money trying to get him the education he needs to be a reputable man some day.

But all of his hard work thrown to the dumpster when he got a call from Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for an emergency that concerns his son.

He still had ministry work to do that day but with the urgency of the letter and his wife begging him to come, they flow powder in. He does not make small talks. Especially not to a man like Dumbledore. That was why when they came and Dumbledor had the sick joke of wasting their time by offering putrid candies, he scowls and went straight for the issue.

But then, when the old man had started to talk on why they were called in, he and his wife had not braced themselves for the news at all.

Draco. His son had turned into a girl. A girl!

He was stunned in his seat. Not able to talk at all. Dumbledore made it worse when he raised his hand to usher someone in. Severus Snape, who had been silent since they came, turn around to fetch a student.

Snape did this emotionless and with him, was a scared little girl, who hand straight blonde hair and weak frame. She could be seen as nervously clutching her body close to her while she stared at both of them with uncomprehensive eyes. She keeps looking at them expecting a reaction. At first, he thought it was just a meager student. Nothing more but a student within Slytherin house but when Lucius' eye made a search of the girl, he knew there were no denying those eyes. It was the same one as Draco.

And damn this school for making this such so!

His wife was the first one to make any signs of actions, calling out Draco's name with concern and walking closer to the girl with a frown. Narcissa cupped the girl's face before pulling her for a hug.

Looking at his wife with his supposed to be son, he felt unconditional rage.

Which leads us to now.

"This is all your fault, Dumbledor. You've turned my son into.." he turns his eyes at a fearful blonde girl and all he could feel was anger. He sneered at her and threw back his glare at the old man. "... a girl under your watch! How can you compensate for what has happened? And why hasn't he turn back yet?"

"Lucius Malfoy. I dare say that Draco was under my house with me being their housemaster. So I should be blamed for this unfortunate circumstances after leaving his insolent behavior run freely." Snape interjected. Lucius spared him a glare too but Dumbledor raised his hand to stop Snape.

"Snape would you kindly escort Mrs. Malfoy and Draco to a secluded room. I would like to talk with Lucius Malfoy alone"

Snape would have protested but with one look from his headmaster, he silently cursed before looking at the two females, instructing them to follow him. His wife grabs her son/daughter's shoulder and follows the professor out.

When they were alone and the sound of the door slamming shut. Dumbledor narrows his eyes at him.

"In some sense, you are right, Lucius. I should have taken more precaution with my students. Should have had more people checking the hallways at night. Should have been more attentive to an accident like this, but I cannot take back the seconds that had already passed. Draco has turned and the only thing left to do is to find a way to turn him back. So far, nothing seems to work. There seems to be stronger magic prevent us to alter them back to their gender. This led us to believe that there's something more here than a simple accident." He did not find the old man's word comforting. Though a phrase struck him.

"Them? There's someone else who was also turned?" he cocks his eyebrow.

"Yes. Presumably, Draco Malfoy was not the only student to have been under the same condition. Another student had also turned. It is uncertain to us, how this came to be but we had an inkling this had to do with a powerful curse." Dumbledor suggested.

"A curse? What kind of curse and how do you break it?" Lucius has no patience for this man and this madness, he needed to sort this out before any more people find out. He would be a laughing stock. Not to mention, would cause complication with his Dark Lord if ever he is displeased.

"We do not know what kind of curse this is. We are still trying to know but for now, I would like to ask how you would want to proceed with Draco."

"What do you think, Albus? I'm taking Draco out of school until this whole mess blows out. The less anyone knows the better. I can hire better healers or curse-breakers to rid Draco of the curse." He grits out.

"There's that, but there's also another way you can both keep Draco's condition under wrapped without to leave school totally," Dumbledore said leaning on his chair to put his hand in his desk, clasping each other and gave a smile.

"This better be a good one, Albus because I am not in the mood for your terrible jokes"

The headmaster nods. "Well Lucius, I can make a word to the whole school and teachers that Draco had to leave school for something important. To which a relative that was put in your care, would be attending Hogwarts as a transferee. And I can make do with sending Draco home whenever your healers want to take a chance at breaking the curse. This way Draco can still finish his schooling and not blow his cover. It's still early in the school year, Lucius. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking through the idea Dumbledor had given. It was safe in his opinion. Draco needed to be ready for when the Dark Lord calls upon him. He needed to learn and he couldn't learn if he leaves school. He could decide for private tutoring but even that would be insufficient. He knows he needed more.

He disdainfully agrees with the old man, even though he would never outrightly admit it. He was right. He stared right at the man in front of him, gave a nod to agree upon the decision.

"Give me two days taking Draco home with me. I'll set the arrange by the time he comes back." He said firmly and stands up to brush his robes. He went for the door without giving any more formalities with the headmaster yet stops midstep.

"But I am not done with you and this school, Albus. I may not be able to file a complaint within the ministry about this, lest they know of Draco and shame me, but I will find retribution for your recklessness either way" He mutters before going to fetch his wife and, begrudgingly, his daughter.

* * *

Hermione had trapped herself between bookshelves to bookshelves. Inspecting the spine of the more interesting looking potion books to looking up historical research about the magical landscape in Scotland.

The brunette had been holding herself in the library after she got Harry to her class. She wished she could have been with her but she got a free hour before she goes to her Arithmancy class. She couldn't possibly take Harry's invisibility cloak just to be with her and make sure none of the gits try anything. Hermione had already pep talked herself to try and let Harry deal with it for now. It was a relief that she had some fellow Gryffindor with her. They may not be as familiar but they were nice enough in the brunette's opinion.

She only hopes nothing happens.

To try and distract herself from the getting over worried she opted to go for the library and read a few passages.

Just a few to get her through the hour. More productive that way.

The bookworm had been walking on more hidden parts of the library for 5 minutes, hoping she could find some worthy to read. She's already gathered three books on her arms, two of which were all about curses and the other concerning theatre play. The latter one was more for obvious and lackluster reasons.

It was a bit embarrassing now that she gave it some thought, that she was actually trying to learn how to manage to make a play. This came to her after thinking about Fleur and remembering about the lie she seems to have made the blonde believed.

She had the argument and the awkward stares to prove that the misunderstanding was real and she thought she could at least prove the blonde wrong and make the play a success.

 _That is if a play will ever happen._

She sighs. Hermione had been berating herself to just tell the blonde that she had been lying about the play from the beginning. But every time she plays the conversation in her head. It always ends up the blonde not believing and would only make it her responsibility to insult Hermione some more. It didn't help that she also doesn't want to be proven wrong. She believes she can make it not just to say she didn't lie at all.

But one problem lies ahead of her.

Who the bloody hell will she even cast? How can she even encourage people to join the play? And when does she plan to show it? There were hundreds of questions and problems, and none of them had been answered yet.

Hermione cringes from thinking about all the complications she's already worrying about. She sighs again, this time from getting a headache, and decides to maybe handle one problem at a time.

The brunette proceeds to walk deeper on the pathway leading the less visited part of the library, finding it more fruitful to try. Her eyes jump from book to book, noticing the light had started to fade little by little but didn't deter her searching.

She frowns when dust latches on her finger after grazing a few books with her finger. She dabs it on her rob before going back to book hunting. She was so consumed with looking she must have ignored the fact that she was losing herself inside the rows of shelves and not realizing it was now clearly more dim and secluded.

"Aha!" she brightly says before crunching down to take a book on the lower level of the old furniture. She reached for the brown thick hardbound of folktales in Mystic Rogue and tries to pull it. Hermione found out it was stuck, really good. She thinks it must have been because it hadn't been used in a long time and the edges had somehow grown really stuck. Not one for backing down, Hermione puts down the other three books on the floor and used both of her hands to grip the corner of the spin and edge of it. She took a deep breath, readied her fingers before urged her strength to pull the stuck object free.

The brunette thinks it might have been mocking her because it wasn't long it came free without much of a fight. Must have been of the uneven distributing of balance and the unexpected ease of pull, she went falling on her ass as she hissed in pain with the book falling neatly on her lap, quite heavy to be honest. "That's what I get for being rough" she mumbles to herself.

At least she got it.

Hermione pouts while patting away the dust accumulating on her robe and also dust off the heavy layer of dirt on the thick book. When she was finished, she contentedly stands up with four books on her arms, happily smiling from ear to ear that she got what she wanted. As she was going to go around a corner to make a beeline with another row of shelves to find a rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet when she freezes in her steps.

Hermione had her breath locked inside her throat, her eyes bulging from its sockets, her mind totally numb and decided it should just shut down altogether. Out in the secluded corner of the shelves, she could see two figure in a very very intimate position or more like in a very heated position. A girl with dark hair that was half dressed with her top gone, her bra somewhat intact although looked like it was planning on flying somewhere and her skirt hiked up incredibly high it wasn't even funny at all. While a brown haired guy with really large shoulder blades, muscular shape and had a bit of height, was very much all over her. She can even see him moving in a thrusting movement accompanied with his pants down his knees. Hermione knew what they were doing. She very much knows... They were bloody having sex in the library!

All of the blood in her body almost increased in a span of a second and could discern that she must have been looking like a red bullseye standing in the open.

A scream was bubbling within her scratchy throat but her hand had a mind of its own and decided to stop the almost screech in fear of being found out as a peeping tom. Because of this, her left arm was taking all the weight of the books and lets the books fall on the ground. Hermione turned cold and thought they would find her and call her a pervert but they didn't even notice the sound at all.

Hermione saw the two getting more heated and finally thought she should go. She quickly kneels down to get her book, while bitting her lip to keep her breath from being heard and one by one takes it on her still shaken hands. Hermione's face turns much redder as she heard the girl moan louder and louder, even the grunting was getting her head in the gutter, fast. Hermoine thought it was already bad to be there but for whatever reason, she took a peek towards the horny teens. The girl was arching her head, sweat running down her collar bone while her body shakes a few times. It mesmerized Hermione that she forgot she was even planning of getting out of there. But then the girl's head faced back in front, Hermione's brown eyes abruptly connected to piercing hazel eyes, which glinted in shock. Hermione realized this was bad and was about to turn around and ran... if only the girl didn't smirk thereafter.

The brunette paused as the girl's eyes stilled with hers. A moment distracted with only shock. Although it didn't last because her eyes turned mischievous that sent shivers down her spine, her lips smirking alluringly at her that resembles much like a viper to its prey (and maybe she was one) because hell she could not keep her eyes from swaying on anything else. The girl swiftly hugs the boy, entangling her arms on his neck to pull him closer only to face her attention solely on Hermione. Not giving the boy the time of day or attention. All of it was directed at the brunette. She savored this for some unknown reason.

She didn't know what her expression meant but it didn't cease the beating of her heart.

The girl opens her mouth slightly and gave an even more sensual moan as her eyes still deathly gripped on to Hermione. She gulped in instinct and clench her fist so hard that she flinch, knowing her nails had burrowed into the skin and might have blood on it. Although she didn't mind at all.

For all the right judgment, and even reckless ones, Hermione had made in her life this was the first time she has no idea if it was for her own good or something much more selfish. Because her conscience is practically yelling, berating and even hollering for her to get out of there because she has no business with the intimate couple nor has this behavior ever been one for Hermione. While bookworm agrees, another part of her is not letting an inch of her muscle move. If it were anybody else, she might have instantly listened to her head and run away as if professor Snape was chasing her but it was the girl. The girl with mystic green eyes, teasing smirk and familiar face that kept her under some kind of body bound spell.

The girl raised two of her finger and tantalizingly drags it up her jawline, the enchanted brunette following it with each stroke until her finger finds her red plump lips and licks her fingers slow. The girl was even more amused when Hermione shivers again and went to put her finger on her mouth all the while dragging her tongue on it.

Hermione was breathing heavily by now. There was no pretending on it. But the spell, she thought she was under, was broken when she heard her name being called.

 _'Hermione'_

Who was that?

 _'Hermione.'_ Hermione finally snaps out of her dazed like trance. It was the voice again.

 _'To be honest, I've never pegged you for a peeping tom before.'_ Hermione knew it was right. With as much strength and conviction she had mustered, she ended her staring contest with the mysterious girl, who in turn frowns at Hermione's action.

She took a very deep breath, trying to reassess her mind before shuffling her body uncoordinated to get her books from the floor and leave without another word. The girl trails Hermione's back, her eyes memorizing her features, her body shape, and her lovely brown hue.

Meanwhile, Hermione dare not turn her head, nor peek in fear she would be sucked again into those green eyes that she was finding to be haunting her mind even when all she saw was the pathway in front from her.

* * *

 _'Are you okay?'_

Hermoine heard the voice asked in concern.

But she doesn't know how to answer that question. Was she okay though? She knew pretty well that after the whole thing blew out, the situation finally sank in her head that what she did was horrible and totally unacceptable in her book of proper ethics.

She had no right to watch those two trying to consummate with each other, totally out of her business yet she did and now she was hiding in the owlery feeling like a fucking pervert. Her thoughts had even gone darker, dark enough to be considered wrong and totally barbaric.

Deep inside her, she knew she wanted to be the guy so much back then. To swap with him and devour the girl. She wouldn't say it but she was thinking about it and damn herself for feeling so... so. She doesn't know! She was hunch on the floor, her knees on her chest and her face hidden on her hands.

 _'This really shouldn't be a big deal, Hermione. It was totally an accident.'_ Yes, stumbling to them having sex was an accident. Staying to watch them having sex was another thing altogether.

"It is a big deal to me. What happened back there... It.. it was nothing I would have done!' Or at least it wasn't something the perfect bookworm Hermione Granger would have done." she said getting angry.

Hermione heard the voice sighs. _'Answer me this, Hermione. Since when had you actually been perfect? Have you done no wrong since you were born? Had you done everything in your life with perfection that you are an exception with failure or even desire of the flesh?"_

Hermione clenches her fist and frowns. _'Answer me'_

"No" she gave a hard response. "No, I'm not perfect"

 _'Then stop beating yourself like you are. You have flaws Hemione. Even the mightest person in the world sometimes falls prey to their desire. Except for saints, I guess or maybe devoted people.'_ Although she felt encouraged, it wasn't enough to fully extinguish the feeling she was having. The feeling of losing control. It didn't feel like her back there in the library.

Was she bewitched?

Merlin, this is a bit pathetic. Blaming magic just to justify your shortcomings is inexcusable.

 _'Look, Hermione... I.."_ Hermione looks up from where she was sulking and stared at the cages of the owls as if she was staring at the voice itself. _'I know I should have told you this back when I first came to be in your mind but I never got to.'_

The brunette crunches up her eyebrows at the air. "What do you mean?"

 _'What happened in the library... with you feeling like you were going to strip that girl from the guy and actually take her yourself. It has something to do me'_

"You're not making sense. You? What does this have to do with you?"

 _'I lied back there in the forest. When I told you that I was a part of you although I did not lie about residing within you because I currently am"_

Hermione was getting lost. "Could you just explain more? Please. Cause you're not making sense."

 _'Well, I should probably start with my name. Coincidentally, it kind of rhymes with yours or in the least bit preferable to yours.'_

 _'Over the years people have come to know me as the Greek god Hermes.'_ Hermione shakes her head in admission.

"Hermes? Are you kidding me right now? Is this a joke to you because this is not funny at all" she grits in disbelief and huff in frustration.

 _'Do you see me laughing at all Hermione?'_ Hermione crossed her arms and continued to glare at the owls, who seem uninterested in her too. _'I don't know what to say, Hermione. This is the truth, I am Hermes."_

The brunette scoff. "Right, Hermes. The Greek god of trade, land travel, literature, thieves, and considered the messenger of the gods. The one who had love affairs with almost anything that moves." she slowly said.

 _"Although I don't particularly like you phrasing it like that... and if I'll have you know almost all gods and goddess have many affairs with both mortal and immortal... Have you read Zeus' reckless conquest? Although yes I am that god and right now, I am stuck within you."_

Hermione thought to just humor the voice. She couldn't really deny it's words but she wasn't going to believe it so willingly. "Then how did you came to be stuck with me"

 _"I was given a task by Zeus to give a message to Hades about a soul letting out of control in the mortal realm. I was tasked to go to the underworld and go back to the surface to hunt Hecate. Prior to going through the passageways, I take to go back, I stumble to the very being I came to search. Hecate came to ambush me. She seemed unstable at the time. I tried to subdue her but then she let out a curse. The next thing I knew I was seeing through your eyes."_ Hermione kept quiet in her dingy little corner and let the voice or now Hermes', she guesses, words sink in and digest it.

"I reckon this happened because Hecate's curse backlashed and in turn disrupted your physical body in some way. I don't know how that could be but it may be possible." Hermione thought for a second, letting her mind wonder at the prospect.

 _'So you believe me?'_

Hermione hums solemnly while her anger slowly disappeared. "I don't have a choice, do I? I mean now that I've thought about it, of all the things that happened in my life already this wouldn't be far fetched. But that doesn't answer my problem"

 _'Okay, remember when you've said 'that I was known for having a lot of consort?"_

Hermione nods. "Yeah, as horrific as I've read all about it, you've had consorts as many as I could remember."

 _'Don't sound so disgusted? I'll remind you that most of the gods and goddess frolic with humans in affairs as much as I do. I'm fairly not that different"_

Hermione rolls her eye. "Fine"

 _'Okay, as I have said. I am a being not like yours. I am an immortal entity, you are mortal. I believe you're changing because you have to adjust to me being here inside you. '_ The brunette thought it might explain why she's growing at an incredible rate and her enormous consumption. Doesn't explain everything though.

 _'Right now, I am nothing but energy or a soul inside you but even then I am destructive and unstable because I do not belong here. That's why you're experiencing this sudden blow of needs. Needs that you have to meet for us to coexist or at least to stay alive."_

"I get it. My body and my mind is going through a process or a sort of mechanism that's letting your energy flow, which is you in general, through me but because it identifies you as something foreign and really shouldn't be in me, it's somehow slowly changing its container, which is my body, to meet your outflow of energy."

 _'That sounds right to me. In addition, my trait will influence yours in a very intrusive level. Like how your thoughts have gone erotically dark. That is my doing. I am after all a being with needs. I was feeling a bit excited when those two mortals were having sex. It translated to you."_ It helped to know the fact that she had a very justified reason to why she had acted yet that doesn't excuse everything entirely.

"Does that mean I'm going to act more perverted as time pass?" She asked, feeling rather horrified of the answer itself. She doesn't want to be though.

 _'Why do you always say it like that? What you did, wasn't perverted?'_

The bookworm very much disagrees. "Yes, they were. If I wasn't then I would have gone my merry way the first time I saw glimpses of two humping students and left them be, or better yet I should have just yelled at them in hopes to remind what the library rules were. Not watch for 3 minutes and address how it must have felt great to be the one doing the humping!" she yelled in frustration.

She heard Hermes clear his voice. _'okay maybe in a small level, it did sound pretty perverted. But as long as you have control over your emotions it might never happen again. although I suspect that will be difficult"_

"Pray tell why would that be?" An owl turns to look at Hermione in the eyes, to which she raised an eyebrow. It must have found her interesting because it flew to her. Hermione observed the magnificent grayish feathered owl stop in front of her and began tilting its head from left then to the right.

 _'You're a teenager, a growing one at that, and what does a growing teenager experience as they grow more mature into adulthood? It's that they begin to feel very... sexual or would that be sensual.'_

"Bloody Merlin, I really do not want this conversation with you." The owl took little hops with its feet to get closer to Hermione, who keeps looking at the animal like she was a statue. "I don't have any snack on me, little one. I'm sorry"

 _'She seems to like you'_ Hermione looks down at the animal still tilting its head at her.

"Unfortunately for her, I don't have anything to thank her for her affection," She said getting sidetrack.

"Is there anything more I should be aware of? I'm a bit skeptic of my own self, to be honest. I'm afraid I'll try doing things inappropriate with someone now." Hermione reached out her hand towards the curious bird. The little one looks at it, expecting it while hopping from side to side trying to decide if it has any treat before she came forward towards the offered hand and flew. She landed neatly on Hermione lap to continue its begging.

 _'There are but for now. I won't tell you'_

"Would be helpful to be prepared, Hermes" The first time he called him on his other than an 'it', made more sense now.

 _'Sorry. I can't for now'_ Hermione sighs, she was tired to continue protruding for any more answers from Hermes. For now, it would be enough.

The bookworm went to pet the owl on the head to compensate for her very tired mind. All the worry and thinking were draining her out and she believes there wasn't everything yet.

"You're a great owl, aren't you?" she smiles cheekily at it while still petting it carefully. "If Crookshank ever meets you you'd probably fly away. She's one of those cats that likes chasing after flying birds but if you do meet, don't get caught on her claws, okay?" She can't help mumbling words at her.

"If Crookshank is anything like her owner I wouldn't mind getting caught" A striking voice snaps Hermione from petting the bird and looking on the entryway. Her heart went from steady to haste in a second and her body froze.

It was the girl, she saw in the library. The girl with the same teasing and devilish smirk adorning her supple lips. Her dark hair flowed in waves and her body calm and collective as she takes on Hermione's gaze but stood out the most to the brunette was her deep hazel eyes. The one that pierced her to stay and watch; and made Hermione enthralled to never look away.

She gapes like a moron before the movement of a flying owl snaps her enthrallment. Her eyes blink as the owl she had been petting was the girl. The grayish owl howl at her master before landing on her arm, asking for a treat. The girl looks at her owl before fishing out a few nibbles and fed it.

"She's always hungry. A bit needy too. There hasn't been a time that it doesn't pester me for food but I don't mind." She takes a glance at Hermione. "But what strikes me is that she has never been friendly with any other people except for me and my sister... and now, I guess you." The girl smirked in interest. Her heart beats a little more faster. Why? Because she was worried about a confrontation? or because of something else?

 _'Would you look at that? She came back to haunt you'_ He wasn't helping at all.

The bookworm had to fight the urge to mock Hermes and collect her thoughts in the right direction. She took a breath and stand up from the floor. "If you're here because of what happened in the library, then don't worry about it. I won't tell" She deliberately pats any debris that latched on her robes before walking towards the girl, planning for a peaceful and early escape yet the girl seems to block her path. Her body covering the doorway, her right arm on her side with the other carrying the bird and a smile directed at her.

"Seems to me you haven't heard about me too much." Her eyes twinkling in amusement. Kind of remind Hermione of the Cheshire cat from Alice. She shivers at it. "If you have then you'd know it's a normal activity for me. Almost every student knows how much I get it on with anyone who catches my eyes."

This made Hermione be surprised at the admission. She found no edge of quiver, stutter or even hesitation that may indicate a once of a lie. She said it like a piece of information given to anyone who just asked. Only it felt a bit teasing.

She wasn't judging the girl. She can do what she wants with her body but Hermione doesn't have to know all the details.

"I'm not worried if you do tell"

The bookworm gulp and looked anywhere but at her. "Then great. I should go now my next class will begin soon." She waited for the girl to step aside. For a long time, all the other girl did was silently observing Hermione.

"Is there something you want to say?" Hermione said after the girl only looked at her as if she was a toy. She hopes not.

The girl met her eyes before she shakes her head and finally steps aside yet the smirk still in place. "No, I wouldn't let you miss class. That would be horrible of me"

The brunette didn't wait for another reply and walk past her, smelling a hint of jasmine on her way out.

When she'd gathered a few distances did her she slowed down her walking. "That was unexpected."

 _'Wouldn't hurt to humor the girl, Hermione?'_

She snorts. "One awkward encounter is good enough for me. I wouldn't make it a second."

 _'But damn, having as many sex as that girl. Can we do that too?'_ Hermione rolls her eyes. She forgot she has a horny god inside of her. "No."

 _'Pretty please. I'll behave if you do.'_

"No."

She heard Hermes grumble in a childlike tone. _'Should have been stuck with the white-haired boy instead."_ It annoyed Hermione as she went back to glaring at nothing.

"Sorry if I'm not what you were hoping for but no means no." she grits out. "And if I hear one more complaint from you. I'll be sure never to speak to you again."

 _'It's not like you're good company.'_ Hermione's eyebrow twitches in anger.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you"

* * *

 _'So I was in front of Aphrodite kissing her velvet lips and caressing her silky hair. She often held distaste for me at times but it wasn't like those with her.'_

Hermione was seething.

She was deadly seething.

After she made way to her class in Arithmancy, Hermes decided the best time to elude her mind with his tales of conquest. Of course, because of her early admission to not talk to the god because he was infuriating her, she did nothing to stop him and thought he would grow bored and leave her be but the messenger must of have taken it as a challenge to annoy the hell out of Hermione in class. She has not understood any of Professor Vector's lecture for the last half hour and she was missing on a lot of vital knowledge just because a vile spirit that has a mouth of a lewd man is whispering inappropriate things.

She has been clenching her hand trying to get a grip on her composure.

 _'And then I kissed lower than lower. When I got to her most prized asset. I was in awe. She was a goddess of beauty for a reason. Even her pussy had a beautiful personality'_ Hermione couldn't stop to bang her head on the desk and take a deep breath.

"You're alright, Hermione. You'll get through this. You're better than this."

"Are you alright, Miss Granger? It sounded painful." Professor Vector's voice startled Hermione as she suddenly sits straight remembering that she was still in class. The picture of her concerned professor and classmates, looking either with worried, curious and appalled with her.

She predicted Professor Vector was talking about her forehead. "Um yes. I.. I'm okay."

The woman looked unconvinced but later one continued with her lecture.

Hermione slumps on her seat in relief. _'Close one. Anyway, as I was saying. The outline of her pussy was divine.'_

The brunette slaps her face in dismay and groans.

"You're acting weirder than normal." Hermione peeks at her right to find Fleur looking back at her.

"Just having an off day." Then slumps on the desk as Hermes went into more details about Aphrodites' womanly genitals as she fights off the pesky god.

"You're not going to listen to professor Vector?"

Hermione can't, even if she liked to invest as much of her attention to the board. Not when words as lewd as Hermes is muttering in her head was flying too close for comfort it'd be impossible not to be distracted. She was afraid altogether to listen to both professor Vector and Hermes and might mistakenly absorb the two's lecture interchanging. Not something she'd be proud of doing.

"I'm feeling a headache building, I think I'm going to fly in today's class invisible for a while." She replies.

"Just be sure you're still competent to teach me later on. It'd be a disappointment to know professor Vector's most prized student is slacking off" And went back to looking up front.

Hermione turns to face the French woman before putting on a neutral face. "It's moments like this that I wonder why I even talk to you"

"Because I am worth to be talked to. Half of the students in Hogwarts wants my attention and for good reasons." Fluer said.

"I never asked for your attention and yet your the one giving it to me," Hermione said while still ignoring Hermes rant about Rhene' legs. As if she wants to listen to that. "If anything, I think you want to talk to me."

Fleur pursed her lips and faced the brunette like she spouted nonsense. "If I ever talk to you it would be for civil reasons not because I like you"

Hermione smirks and cocks her eyebrow. "I never accused you of liking me. I just thought you'd ignore me unless I'm tutoring you or berating me how much of an abominable creature I am." The bookworm smirks at the guilty looking French woman. "Wow, do you like me Fluer or am I being delusional?" she teased as Fleur's face turn menacing, something she expected would have happened but she didn't mind. At least she knew.

"I'll have you know I will never look at you that way. I am raised much better than that and is worth more than you value yourself. Don't be daft" And looked away from the still amused brunette.

Usually, she would have yelled at the French and insulted back. Of course, she still wanted to do that but at the moment her anger would only fuel her already growing frustration that Hermes had done for the last 30 minutes. Also, it would be a bit pointless trying to banter with Fleur with professor Vector in the same room. One sniff and she can sense a conflict between them like a hound looking for its squeaky toy, which she wished she could learn whenever Voldemort is near.

She cringes at the thought. That smell would be unpleasant.

Hermione drops the smirk and faces the board. "Don't get so worked up over our playful banter, Fleur. It was just a joke" She teased some more.

"What playful banter? There is no playful banter between us. Don't make it sound like there's any... playful anything." She glares at her.

She didn't even flinch. "What happened to the witch who watched me for a whole hour? She seemed interesting."

The blonde narrows her eyes. "What happened to the witch who would shy away at mere attention thrown at her? She seemed pretty reclused all her life?"

She paused and checked if Professor Vector was busy talking. Right after she went back to Fleur. "First, I'm not going to pertain myself in the third person. That's not me. Second, I wasn't being reclusive, I was embarrassed. Which was a normal reaction after being looked at for a whole hour from someone who looked like she didn't even blink. It was just creepy and uncalled for. Lastly, you just admitted to giving me your attention. What makes me special, oh great one? Seeing as I'm supposed to be less than you." And smiled back.

Fleur gapes at Hermione's arrogant face. Not having any retort to give back. Hermione closed in on Fleur and closed her mouth. "Close your mouth, Fleur. Before someone else points it out for you"

"You really think you're being clever, don't you?" Fleur was upset and looks annoyed as she edges away from the bookworm.

She snorts. "I don't think. I am clever ." Fleur rolls her eyes and leans on her hand perched on the desk.

Hermione rather feels like she got back at the French Veela from the last class they had. All because she had nothing better to do than talk back at her and not listen to Professor Vector. She looks Fleur and was pouting from her position. If only Fleur didn't see same-sex relationships as something to be disgusted by, she'd see them being close friends. Heck, she'd try but would the blonde allow her?

"Hey, Fleur."

"Yes?" She didn't look away from their professor and, pretty sure, was still annoyed at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" This time she did face her. "For backing me up with Harry. I know you didn't have to but you still did. It was a very heavy moment for her and it was scary for both of us so thank you. For putting away your views of me just to help out a fellow student."

The blonde heard the sincerity of Hermione's words but she felt like she doesn't want to hear it.

At the time, it was an out of body action. Totally not her.

The blonde had even questioned herself what came over her. She has known the brunette for a brief moment and it consisted in bickering and misunderstanding yet it was so easy for her to put herself between an angry crowd of young wizards and the famous yet irritating know-it-all Granger. She did not understand this at all and she wouldn't try for now.

Fleur still held contempt for who Hermione is but, a fine line was drawn the first time they yelled at each other. A line between wanting to find out something different and stirring away from trouble. The brunette kept pulling her interest, which she would never admit out loud, and she's not to keen yet to pull away. Just so she can have her needed time to change the brunette.

"It is fine. As I've heard from your little group of misfits you'd do the same for me." Fleur replied casually.

She hums in return.

 _'Now if Rhene's legs were like bred diamonds, Anastasia's breast were hypnotic gems. I could just suck them all day'_

'WILL YOU BLOODY SHUT UP?!'

* * *

 **I decided to give a brief explanation or peek on what's happening to the three. Not much but it's there.**

 **Again thanks for reading. Love you all.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Dread

**So be prepare to be surprised. If you're not after reading this chapter then :)**

 **I have been revising this over and over again. Mostly because I keep thinking if you guys would like where the story is heading. This is still a romance story and will be but after rereading the chapters I recently posted I began to revert to the first plot I thought in this story which had some action and sub-tournaments plot. I am sorry if I may sadden some of you of this news. Although I promise I will make the story as original as I can.**

 **Again, thank you for all the support and hope you came back to read more.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any mistake I may have overlooked. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dread**

Hermione has been beaten by the time dinner time rolled around. Hermes' babbling had, fortunately, come to a close, although her energy had been sapped away hours before she even made it to the great halls. She groggily walked towards the table, letting her feet dragged the heels to a close when she bumped to students by their shoulders. She must have muttered a 'sorry' or not but she just wanted to eat then sleep.

"Hermione. You look like someone mugged you" Ron pointed out to her. "Or maybe rolled you off a cliff"

Harry and Ginny were sitting beside each other and couldn't help having the same expression with Ron.

'Did she looked that exhausted?' she thought to herself bitterly.

"Thanks for that observation, Ron" she sarcastically replied and slump on her seat. "Not that I don't already know that myself"

"Did something happen?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione's thoughts flew to the library and she failed attempt on listening on Professor Vector during Arithmancy class. Also, she got punished by Professor Snape after Hermes rant marathon affected her answering his question. It was horrendous and traumatic. The first time she was called upon professor Snape to answer a question, which she knew the answer if not for a horrible god's interruption, ended up a disaster. Lest to say, Snape wouldn't be calling her name forever.

Not that it will stop her from answering unsolicitedly but the feeling of being called on by him was scarce. Good to be praised by him once in a while. Of course, that will never be.

"I just have a headache building. It'll pass away" she waves off the worry and tries to smile to them, seeming less tired. Not having much to eat must have contributed to her low energy.

The brunette scans around the great hall and found it full and buzzing. Just like the first time the Durmstrang and the Beauxbaton arrived, things have gone noisy with chatter from every house. The excitement was alive and palpable. This was due to the draw lots of the names of the three champions, who are going to fight in the tournament.

She eyed the burning blue flame, dancing in the front of the great halls with the excitement of what's to come. It is good entertainment and better distraction but overall nothing that concerns her.

"Heard Krum put his name hours ago. I'm sure he's going to be called on. I just know it." Ron said to the group with adoration and hope, that made a few students in the table chuckle. She saw Ginny roll her eyes at his brother's fangirling while Harry gave a small smile at his way.

Hermione shrugs at the statement.

"I also heard Fleur Delacour entered her name right after," Ginny interjected.

The brunette gaze quickly flew to the French woman sitting with her friends at the Ravenclaw table, talking at each other. She bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from saying something bad about her. She decided to be friendlier to her. She found out that as long as she doesn't put too much fire on her words, she can talk to her quite nicely. Without the cursing and backlashing, she can even tease her.

Of course, she still doesn't know a thing about her but maybe throughout their stay, they can find some common grounds and maybe be more than civil with each other.

"This tournament will be an interesting one, for sure," Ginny added later on.

Hermione mentally chuckled. 'Yeah, good thing the age line was brought up or we might be dealing with the Fred and George running around wild during the tasked.'

"Dangerous will be more like it. The tournament hadn't been done in almost _ years, because of its tendencies on killing some of the champions and in some cases traumatizing the participants and audience altogether." Hermione said as she trailed her eyes on the teacher's table and observe them to be in their normal selves. As normal as they can be though.

"That's why they're so cool. The thrill makes it more appealing. It's not a tournament without a little injury here and there." Hermione wanted to point out that students dying wasn't on her favorite list but what does her interest vary with anybody else anyway.

"I guess being scared of losing an arm loses its essence when you can grow one again with magic or heal most injury for that matter. But dying and mentality is something that magic cannot touch so lightly." The bookworm narrows her eyes as she noticed professor Moody on the corner, fidgeting in his position. His eyes flying from Dumbledore to the goblet before it dawn towards their table.

Hermione had been finding their new DADA professor to be really weird. A lot scary and a bit insane most of the time. Students and teachers all say it's what makes him a great Auror but Hermione also feels like there's something fucked up with him. She means it in a good and bad way.

'Although who's he looking at, though?' She surveyed the table then back at him. He couldn't be looking at the end of the table. They were too far for his line of sight to be directed at. Before she could try finding out, professor Moody had turned his attention elsewhere before gulping from his flask.

She faced her friends again. "But I think Ginny's right this is going to be interesting enough"

They chatted for a little while. As Ron was retelling all of Krum's best season in Quidditch play, she tuned them out. She wasn't so much interest in these things, unlike Ginny and Harry, that is a bit or at least giving the boy some sort of attention. She sighs and lazily lets her eyes scan the great hall again.

She saw Dumbledore talking with Barty Crouch animatedly. Might be anything concerning the game. She switches towards her teachers and found nothing too out of place.

'Should have just brought me a book to read' she grumbled to herself.

From the teachers, going to the other tables she just skims to the faces she was familiar with. She caught sight of green eyes and blonde. She smiled in reflex at the silent Daphne Greengrass that was sitting as posed as she can at their table. She paused for a while and frowned.

Now that she thinks about it. They haven't talked since the incident. Hermione has no idea how she is, or what happened after. She had an inkling her housemates and she wasn't on speaking terms with each other after dumping her own house to support her.

Was she getting a hard time? Hermione's chest heaved in worry for her. If all her assumptions are right then Hermione's to blame for sure. She continued to focus her gaze at the Slytherin blonde. Daphne seems to be left alone by most of the student surrounding her. She can spot Blaize and Pansy glaring towards her. The blonde doesn't notice this or chose not to. Either way, the guilt in Hermione was still there.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The champion selection. " The headmaster's booming voice shook the brunette's thoughts. She was preoccupied she has not noticed that everyone had quieted down and sat on their seat, trembling in excitement over the revelation.

Hermione gave Daphne a look before facing her headmaster standing closely to the goblet of fire. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand in the air, aiming it the torch lightening the great hall and dimmed it until only the glow of the blazing fire of the goblet was the only light manageable there.

A tense moment swiveled around the great hall as only the still breathing of her classmate could be heard. She saw Dumbledore walked back to the goblet and waited for it to spit out the first all saw the blue flames shake, lights up red before spitting out a burnt paper. It flew on the air before reaching the old man's hands. Dumbledore takes it in his hands and opens it. He opened his mouth to utter the first champions name when everything went white.

* * *

It all happened so sudden. She was previously sitting in her seat, looking as appropriately as she should, which was being a little excited for the anticipation the occasion had wanted of them. Although she could not discern how her body flew from her table only to be thrown away by the harsh winds from nowhere.

Her back hit the sturdy surface of the brick wall, her breath leaving her mouth as an instinctual need to groan left her speechless and a bit hurt. Her head doubles in the bounce and sent the pain-numbing her mind. For a moment, she forgot what was happening. Only to hear an out of place voice, booming inside the great halls of Hogwarts. She could also hear other voices but none matter more than the first one that she had heard. One that shook her fear.

Hermione's body reacted. Her spine straightened undeniably as if it needed to be. As if the urgency or her body screaming her to be alert lest worse things come her way and she's useless. Her heart was beating in fright almost making Hermione think she was experiencing racing within her chest and her limbs trembled in slight twitches without a single clue as to why.

Her head was still swirling around her before she finally focused on one thing. Her vision slowly cleared, her eyes flying across herself and towards the thing, her body wants to scamper away from.

Someone, or more like something, was standing right where the Goblet of Fire was supposed to be placed. Yet the magnificent cup was no more and what took its place was rather ominous. Hermione saw bolts of lightning was forming the shape of a human. It didn't have any distinct features other than the subtle big chiseled chest and muscular arms, and the enormous it presented to them all. If she had to guess, its sheer size could be compared to an adult grizzly bear, standing on its feet.

She can feel the air change. It was heavier and dense. Power surge around, screeching and bellowing Hermione to succumb and she has an inkling this was coming from thing.

It looked down at his feet and must have wondered why his feet felt stinky. Afraid to be found, she willed her body to crunched down on the ground and hid there underneath the wooden table of the Gryffindor. As she crawled down to take cover and out of sight of the thing, she took notice of the way her friends have not made any move to do same she was doing or was it the fact that they look unmoved at all.

She didn't understand.

She made a closer look and even attempted reach of a boy's hand, only to find it impossible to move even an inch of his fingers. "Are they petrified?" she mumbles to herself.

"If they are, I'm sure that thing is to blame." Before she looked back on the uninvited guest.

She raised her eyes as it raised one of its feet and looked at his foot, the melted gold clinging to his supposed electric skin. He looked confused before shaking it off, the specks gold dropping the floor before looking around.

It's head faced around the room before it stopped in her direction. Her breath hitched, her grip on her wand fast and ready, while she ducked away from view.

"Time is precious to me, child. I would rather you not waste it by assuming I am idiotic that I cannot see you cowardly hiding under a meek wooden table. Come out or I will make you." His voice was much more pronounced and scary.

Hermione's eye widens in fear. 'He knows where I am'

She quickly thought if she should make a hasty retreat out of the great halls. It would be hard, that's true. But what about the other petrified students and teachers. She has no guts to leave them here with a very dangerous being. But she wasn't going to blindly follow either.

She hides her wand on her sleeves as best she could before slowly getting out and standing to present herself bare to the demanding thing. She decided she can make a plan as she goes or as Ron calls it 'winging it'. She only wished no life will be harmed for her recklessness.

The thing looked at her, less threatened and more pleased as she stood with her hands open. "Am I the one you're looking for?"

It gave a very low and gruffed snort. "Do you mortals always denounce another obvious statement by stating the facts before you as a question?"

Hermione's lip was tight shut, holding her tongue from giving a snide reply, thinking seconds of it. Her life wasn't the only thing in danger here, she has other people in her hands and one wrong word and action, and it might end them in disastrous circumstances. That being insulting something she knew can overpower her.

"Then what do you want with me?" She asked in a calm voice.

It stood there before beckoning her with its hand. "Come closer, girl. A conversation I value is within range."

"I will comply without question, only if you promise not to hurt anyone here," She said in determination.

The thing looked perplexed at her request before turning its attention towards the students sitting amicably in their chairs and frozen before looking back on towards the teacher's table with an uncaring expression on his very vague and unreadable features. He didn't even look like he noticed them at first. Like they were never anything of value.

After inspecting his surroundings he stops to look back to her. His eyes glazed without interest. "I have nothing with these folks, to begin with, so I will not harm them. But whether I harm them or not, you have no authority nor status to make conditions with me. You are a weak mortal, nothing more..." Hermione shivered at the angry growl coming from him.

She felt a force pull her from up from the ground and drag her in the air like a ragdoll. Her eyes saw stripes of light racing before the hand on her throat was there in a flash, gripping her neck in a powerful grip.

She gasped as she made weakly and surprised gurgle sounds. His face much nearer than before with a snarl, making Hermione feel terrified about what he's going to do. "Yet I am not. So I believe, if you value your best interest, that you listen intently to me lest I crush you if you do not." The grip slightly tightens on her already unarmored neck, cutting her breath by a few dreadful whiffs.

She lets out a small and weak groan. Her hands trying to desperately scratches off the offending chokehold on her as the thing finally lessen the hold after a second longer. It didn't take long before Hermione coughs and took as much air as she is being let to breathe.

The hand on her throat didn't constrict her anymore but it was still holding her in place. Although if someone asked she's was rather happy she isn't being choked to death at this instant.

"Look me in the eyes, girl" He ordered and she obeyed albeit out of fear. She wasn't sure she can see any irises on his as all she can make out was shapes of eyes, nose, and mouth, all of which are still bolts of electricity. Although it did not stop her from feeling him raking her soul just from a stare. After a moment his expression calmed as if he was sure of something.

And for some unknown reason, this all felt very familiar. Disturbingly familiar. Her mind begins to bubble with the insistent ringing of her ear and unfocused eyes. Small shivers ran down her spine as her vision of the bright thing begin to zapped into darkness and a very disfigure figure with a sickening smile took its place.

In that instant, she was deathly terrified. The dread she feels could not be explained.

"You have someone I know stuck inside of you" He muttered with his harsh but full voice momentarily snapping her mind from the vision of the daemon that gripped her heart with nothing but dark tar and piercing banshee screams. She had not even understood his words until he repeated his earlier statement.

'What was that?' she asked herself. For all her composure, she finally replied the most obvious answer. "Hermes," she said. The thing nodded at her. "Yes. You are correct, girl. I am here for him."

Hermione, with her now unaccountable chills and shiver, doubled as her worried eyes saw him raising his other free hand, moving as if to put it on her chest almost near her neck. Yet her mind wasn't afraid of the actual being. She was more afraid of an invisible memory.

What memory and who does this belong to? _Hermes or mine?_

she knew full well that she should be more worried about the actual thing in front of her. The unexplainable powerful creature who, just minutes ago, was trying to kill her yet all she was concerned about was darkness in the far corner of her vision.

Little by little the being's face changed into that of the frightening grin she saw minutes ago. _Big uneven crocked teeth forming a tortured grin of a clown. This_ shook her core to the brink of mysterious agony.

She can discern deep bloodshot eyes. _Tainted by dead rose._ His snow-white skin. _Mistaken by a corpse_. And his beast-like nails. _Sharpen by bones and flesh_. Hermione's hand trembled over the monster she did not know. Was it even real or just her damning imaginary lie yet haunting all the same.

But as fast as she saw the disturbing face, it disappears. The features of the unknown being back again.

 _As if it wasn't even there._ Is it?

Although her relief lessened her manic heart, her panting self, and trembling body. It did not quake the dread inside.

Too submerged in her traitorous mind, she did not notice the glow in the being's hand had turned nor the dangerous scalding temperature it felt near her skin.

She hears him say, "I sorely need him so I apologize for the hell I am going to put you through" His face had turned that of an old man remorseful about something a mistake he did not want to make yet his deadly stark eyes says otherwise to be desperate.

She could not even utter any reply as an indescribable pain shot up in her chest and braches to her nerves breaking her mind differently. Thousands of memories flashed before her eyes, one unbearable than the next. _Make it stop..._

"Ahhhhhh!"A gurgling scream let pass her lips followed by wailing of a battered lung. Then another series of screams followed.

Hermione looks down helplessly while it's hand impossibly weaves through her bones and skin without a single drop of blood but the pain was nothing of difference from a man tearing her heart apart. What made matters worse from the agonizing pain, the visions of the monsters came back more forceful in her mind than before. _No._

The brunette stared at the haunting grin plastered on the albino skin unmarred her sanity once again.

 _ **'Why the long face, little girl?'**_ She could hear his chilling voice hurting her ear while his rose-colored eyes followed her broken hue of brown. _**'Don't you like playing? HAHAHAHAHA!'**_

The earlier spark of pain pulled her back again from her reverie, the sequence of what is happening coming back to her. This, of course, made her once again be aware of the pain, now ten folds than when it first took hold of her heart.

Hermione's body convulse, shaking wildly trying to make sense of the reoccurring visions and her waking torture while her eyes lulled back in her eyelids unable to process anything but the sharp stroking of blades on her chest going in and out of her, a thousand needles prickling her nerves making her feel hell and the intense burn in her heart that forced her to split blood out of her mouth.

"PLEASE! NO! she screams. Again her mind was assaulted by the visions. The disfigured figure laughing maniacally at her as if it was here in this room, looking at her with its real deranged eyes. _**"YES! That's it! Beg! BEG FOR ME TO SPARE YOUR MISERABLE MUDBLOOD LIFE! HAHAHA!"**_

At that moment, where breathing was harder and air scares, the light was nowhere and the sanity near broken. She did not know what was worse. The pain her body was calling to cease or the dreaded illusions haunting her soul to succumb and break. Both were utterly excruciating to endure and no one is saving her from it.

She experienced her body continued to shake unhumanly. Her mind couldn't think anymore. It was all about the pain and insistent mind scarring memory. Her plea ignored and her torture continued.

 _ **"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE, LITTLE GIRL! HERE, WHERE YOU WILL ROT FOREVER!"**_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" At this point, there was no longer any difference to what is happening to what she is seeing. She could not handle the illusions anymore and broke into hysterical screaming while clawing into the hand holding her but she was near out of it by now.

She was at the brink of passing out. The blades slashing her insides were dampening her concentration. Dread wrapped her already scarred scared heart. Drool began to drip from her lips as she kept on shaking and screaming, kicking the monster away from her. Feeling like hope is lost and dark she tried her hardest to grab at her wand with the rationality she still had. _MAKE IT ALL STOP!_

Before she could fight back the monster, waves of electricity danced on the hairs of her body fully stopping her of any movements while sapping away the only strength she had at enforcing any resistance.

Hermione stopped moving, going limp and letting all the pain course through everything with the maniacal laugh still there. _**"Silly girl, you are the world's favorite fool. I, your audience "**_ with the grin burned into her head as her consciousness slowly ebbing to darkness.

Everything hurt.

Everything burned...

* * *

Zeus didn't plan on going to the mortal realm at all. No, he didn't but after the disappearance of Hermes days after he ordered him to go give Hades a message, he had no other choice but to let others find him. One of the minotaurs had a whiff of his scent close to a magical school and asked to make sure it wasn't wrong.

A day or two, a sea nymph in a pond near the school had seen a spectacle of a girl with bushy hair. Hermes' energy was exuding from the girl and no moments later he was informed that another student, with raven hair, had godly energy with her too but was not proven true. He thought it was more important to get Hermes first before delving to another issue.

Zeus stepped down when he thought it wouldn't sit with keeping a god inside a mortal girl's body. It would pose danger to both of them. The fact that something as a god's soul is hidden inside a girl body for days would have kept the body in total pull and contraction. In some cases, they would have been insane from the strain and the body's inability to sustain two souls in one container.

So it took him by surprise that when he came down, the girl looked nothing like he had originally expected. He presumably thought that girl would have been thinner, more tired and pale to the point of starvation. Although the girl was not thin in the lest, nor pale, a bit exhausted but nothing grievous. It made him curious.

Although his first mission of getting back the messenger was still a priority.

He made quick work of the girl and had her screaming in his hand the moment he tried to reach for Hermes inside her. Although something was hindering him from even passing through. Kind of like a barrier, that was keeping him from truly separating the messenger's spirit out. So he tried, even more, forced himself which he knows was making the girl feel like she was being butchered over and over again but reasoned out that this was better than dying from an eaten soul.

Zeus continued the onslaught but even his hand felt gashes. The barrier had turned offensive and felt a burning sensation on his hand. The more he tried to get the messenger god the harder it was for him to steady himself. It seems the two wasn't separating at all, it even seemed like they were glued to stay. He sneered in displacement at this as he ignored the screams she agonizingly gave.

He was snapped from his previous concentration when he saw the girl going for her wand, which she tried to hide from her sleeve. Not wanting to be stopped, he made mumble of an apology under his breath as he electrocuted her enough to pass her out.

It did little to make him feel relieved when her body went limp. Unless he'd watch another round of painful and tortured screams, this was the alternative.

His hand suddenly felt powerful energy halting his ministration. Yet what surprised him most was the clear low voice of the girl, he just electrocuted.

"Stop Zeus, you are going to kill Hermoine" Zeus eyed the girl and saw the swirls of yellow within the orbs of brown. He had a hunch that this wasn't the girl at all.

"Hermes," He said.

"Stop this instant, Zeus!" This time the girl looked him dead in the eye in anger. "You will kill her!"

"She will die either way if you continue to harbor inside her. Her body will not be enough to sustain you both. It is a miracle she hadn't died already" He replied back yet the messenger looked hard on his decision as he grabs hold of the hand on Hermione's chest and began to pull the offending hand, off.

"You are wrong, Zeus. Her body had gone through changes. Not much but it's sustaining us. I have faith in her. She is stronger than you think. We will pull through!" Hermes had slowly pulled the hand while looking Zeus dead in the eye, trying to save Hermione from the God of the sky.

"No, you are not!" As Zeus began to push back. Hermes flinches as he began to feel the pain Hermione had gone through prior to his take over. "You have a responsibility as an immortal god. Not be trapped in this mortal girl's body playing conscience. You will come back one way or another. You have no say!" Zeus enrages by the disobedience of Hermes had tried to electrocute him too.

He gave a slight scream and had to bite his lip to try and manage the pain through brimmed eyes. Pass years of being punished by Zeus this was by far the least he had done to keep him in line but Hermione's body is nothing like his so this was more or less painful just the same, if not more.

"She will die!" Hermes managed to say as he tried to keep Zeus from hurting her any more than he was doing but at the rate that this was going Hermione will actually die if Zeus tries to forcefully separate them.

Hermes had felt like this wasn't a simple entrapment of his soul inside Hermoine. He had guessed his soul had linked itself to her's. If Zeus rips him out of her, her soul might scar, or worse, lacerated in pieces. With the sudden disrupt void of her soul, her body will only be a shell of her past self. She is no different from a doll. He just can't do that to her.

Hermes hissed.

"AHH!" He screamed as Zeus have had to tighten his grip on him. "Please, I cannot bear the thought of killing an innocent mortal, especially not her. Zeus, please hear my reasons!"

"What makes you think I would care for a mortal's life more dire than needing a god to be of service again?" Zeus had finally found Hermes' soul and was painfully trying his most damn to pull him out.

"She has had an encounter of the insane mortal out of control. The one you want to be dispatched. She has met him and if you let us, we can retrieve his soul in the condition that you let her live." Hermes felt Zeus paused, making him feel relieved.

He gave the messenger a curious look. "I have Hades for that already. I made the word to send Death on him."

"No, Death can't do it." This time Zeus was looked angered. "Why is that?"

"I never delivered the message Hades had for you," Hermes said in a shaky breath. Hoping that this time Zeus might listen. "He said that Death couldn't meddle with the insane mortal because his soul was shattered into fragments. He can't reap a soul without going to the mortal world and causing each fragment to be destroyed by worldly action. Given the insane mortal put curses on this makes it harder to accomplish. He needs someone mortal for that." Zeus contemplated at the message.

"What use of a god of death if he can't even kill a mortal by his hand?" he said in frustration, mostly to no one but himself. Hermes thought this information might save Hermione in a long shot.

"You know as well as any god and goddess, that since the rise of other religion and cults that we cannot meddle with a mortal as easy as we used to. We cannot just kill someone unless it directly involves a god's life." As easy as he said this, Zeus glares at him.

"Yet you meddled with this girl's life"

"By accident. I never wanted this but she does not deserve this either!" For a long time, Zeus was silent. He was thinking, Hermes mused at the thought but dare not jinx the opportunity to save Hermione.

"Then I want to conceive a contract." Hermes couldn't help the sigh of relief from his lips at the notion. Although Zeus' hard gaze never changed. "I need the girl to speak to me first." Zeus finally lets go of his soul and reach back his hand out of Hermione.

Hermes was doubtful at his request. He didn't particularly know what Zeus intends for Hermione nor what he is going to ask of her. Yet it was making that contract with Zeus or her soul butchered. So Hermes submerged deep in Hermione's consciousness and tried to wake up the girl.

 _'I hope she's alright'_ Hermes thought worriedly.

In the recess of their linked minds, Hermes dives in and found himself stopped by walls of thorns, purposely holding him back.

 _'This wasn't here before'_ he mutters to himself.

He forced some of the thorns aside yet they were stubbornly held in place. Hermes manages to break a few enough to get a glimpse on the other side. His eyes widen at what he saw. He saw Hermione was chained by what he can discern is a cellar. A dark room with chains on the walls and some hanging from the ceiling, the floors swamped by dirt and rodents eating scattered bones. The horrified brunette has her hands and feet chained tight, dangling her up in the air. Her body was bruised with patches of black and purple. She was wearing nothing but dirty rag cloth. Her eyes were blindfolded by something black that Hermes couldn't make out of.

"Hermione!" Hermes vexed as he struggled to get through the thick thorns.

He stops. Suddenly from behind Hermione, Hermes can see something large, ominous and dark. It was far but he knows that it was looking at him behind the thorns. It grins at him while it stood still with it disturbing eyes. It suddenly dashes closer to Hermione and unexpectedly began biting her shoulders. The disgusting sounds of ripping flesh invaded Herme's ear like nails against the glass. His laughter so full and so disturbing Hermes did not know how to react. Even he felt something aking to fear.

The screams that came after were deafening and he could not stop it.

Dread was all around Hermione's soul.

* * *

All the students saw a light flash before their eyes. The winds blowing pass their feet and gush out clouds of dust around resulting in mudding out their sights. Muffled yells and protest overcame them as this continued for 3 seconds before it disappeared, leaving nothing but disarrayed banners, a few chairs, and students.

Slowly everyone came to their senses and began whispering to themselves on what had happened.

It didn't take another minute before collected gasped and murmurs crowded the halls. It took them all by surprise by the melted gold on the floor where the goblet of fire was supposed to be. Some of the teachers got up from their chair and began to look around the hall to see if any intruder and had done the vandalism.

In the middle of the brewing noise, professor Dumbledore ceases the commotion by placing his wand on his neck. A glow in his wand. "Quiet everyone! Remain seated in your seats and request everyone to please calm yourself down." Every student shuts up in a flash yet the worry did not ebb down.

He turned his head to the teacher and nodded his head at them to search the room. They acted fast as they then proceed to scan the halls, their wanders ready and spells at their tongues.

In the middle of the inspection, the ground shakes beneath their feet causing another series of yells and screams. A few teachers stumble down thrown out balances while others had maintained enough to keep them standing. Students of all houses braced themselves on their seats and tables to keep them secure. The ground where the melting gold lies, cracks under pressure before five hands made of stones burst out from the ground. Then an arm showed, followed by what looked like shoulders before heads can be seen. Not long before it, five statues came crawling out from the ground. Each climbing out and standing in the center of the hall in a perfectly horizontal line. The earthquake stopped as they all were left speechless by the clothed female figure of sculpted marbles.

The teachers raised their wands at them, thinking for the worst and worrying for the students.

Yet the female statues only stood there without a care. But then they spoke, simultaneously in a voice so far off they resonated around the hall."We are the five mothers of Lydia, forge from Arcadia grey marble of mount Parnonas by the Greek god of the sky."

"Power, bravery, wit, patience, and identity. We, the five mother, are commanded the tasked to choose whichever mortal champions are to partake a series of perilous task made by Zeus and win Bludimer tournament. For which the winner will be granted a wish from the mighty god Zeus and access to ambrosia to proclaim the news of a gracious tournament." Everyone was stunned by the news. The teachers all look at each other surprise and utterly suspicious of them before they turn to Dumbledore.

"A tournament? Do you mean Zeus wants to hold a tournament with us wizards?" Barthy crouch Sr. said besides an also baffled Dumbledore. He steps closer to them not knowing where he stood against a creature. He only knew to tread lightly.

He clears his throat. "But we already have a tournament underway."

They moved their heads towards Barthy, giving himr recognition before facing away. "Zeus wishes us to tell you that he was the reason that your impartial judge to your tournament was destroyed in an accident. He feels upset by his action and such had taken it his responsibility to hold you another one. Another impartial judge and another tournament. He does not do this every other millennium and hopes you would see this as a gracious blessing to be bestowed upon." Bathy Crouch, Sr. looks back at the headmaster with a concerned expression.

"In the event that anyone chooses to join of your own accord, you shall be bound to enter or die denying. Father Zeus had taken every opportunity to make every task challenging and near impossible to win. Five tasks shall be given with a point system by the procuring judge which will be us. Each task must be successful or they will not proceed with the second. If two or more had finished the five task the point system will draw the winner and will be able to make a wish with Zeus."

"This is too dangerous for students to be participating. As headmaster of this school, I withdraw Zeus' gracious proposal." The five mothers turn to face professor Dumbledore clearly not disturbed by his statement.

"No magical wizard shall die within the tournament's game. Outside from it is another story and only those we deem worthy to compete will be able to enter the game. That means every champion chosen has every chance to win as the other ten opponents. This is not much different from the rules you have done with your own tournament with the exception of the age line and will be chosen based only on pure talent, skill, and capability. Lastly, the school or individual to win the Bludi'mer tournament will be given eternal glory by branding a scared sigil of Zeus' mark."

In folklore, any sigil given by a god gives you some leeway in authority, power, and fame. it even gives you luck and fortunes to your family. The more powerful the god is, the powerful the sigil gets. With a school-branded by that sigil will help any wizarding school get promotional stunts and catapult popularity levels.

Igor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were one of the people very intrigued by the sigils and even looked like they've made up their minds themselves.

"I zink 'ou are a bit quick-wizzed, Dumbledore. My studentz and I are willing to partizipate." Madam Maxime looked ready to banter with professor Dumbledore if he decided to argue back at her.

"Zo are ve" Igor replied after.

"Champions selection will be done if anyone of you magical mortals can take the weapons we each possess within our hands. If chosen you can only claim one weapon that represents your standings in the tournament. We advise that you tread lightly on your decision. You might be chosen by one or more mother or you are chosen by none of us. The mother you will pick will give you advantages in a task."

The farther yellow clothed female statue holding a shield and a spear walked forth and laid her hands in front as if presenting the weapons themselves. "I am the first mother, Power. I seek those who hold within themselves the greed of might and lust of strength to pave their path to victory"

The red-clothed statue beside the first mother also walk forth and extended her hand, holding a net and trident. "I am the second mother. Bravery. I seek those who face danger in arms reach and stare its naked eyes without a doubt that they may know from themselves fearlessness to win.".

Next came a green clothed mother. In her hands were a short sword and a double edge spear. "I am the third mother, Wit. I seek those who use everything to their advantage and outsmart their foes. For when wit lies, enemies die."

A more peach colored dressed mother walks in front, holding scythe and bow & arrow in both her hands. "I am the fourth mother, patience. I seek those who wait for an opportunity to strike and never risk anything to waste. They know victory when it is time."

Lastly, the last mother was dressed in white cloth and holding only one long sword. "I am the fifth mother, Identity. I seek those who know who they are, what they used to be and what they should be. For when you truly know you. You know victory."

"Choose your path wisely." All five mothers howlers as they closed their eyes. They never moved and speak after.

* * *

Fleur, liked all the other people who witnessed the events at the great hall, was bewildered by the unexpected turn of events. Prior to the selection of the champion, she had been excited due to the high expectation of her schoolmates and Madam Maxime that she be called to be their school's champion. Although she may never know if she would have been picked when the five mothers came and the trouble they seem to be dragging along with them.

She wasn't even sure she knew what these five mothers truly are. Were they magical creatures, powerful spirits in corporal forms or an entity of the undiscovered.

She did know one thing and that is, Madam Maxime interested in winning the tournament. After listening to the five mothers explaining the tournament itself. They didn't really specify if the teachers could participate as well.

They only spoke of very vague things. For example, being chosen by one or more mothers. How can they even know that they can be chosen by two or more if the first one they pick chooses them back? You also can't just assume that you're worthy to be picked by more than one mother.

The mechanics itself weren't truly explained. But if Fleur had to guess. It'd be challenging and more complicated.

Five mothers that are to be the impartial judge to both choosing champions and point management.

And what were those weapons for? Are they going to fight in an arena?

They're wizards, not gladiators. It'd be a laughing stock if they wouldn't be using any magic and only resort to brute force. But then she could be wrong. They didn't clarify it's purpose yet.

"Fleur!" The blonde jolts awake in her seat and quickly looked at the face of Charlotte sitting in front of her with a look of worry. "Why haven't you eaten anything yet? Do you feel ill? or is there something bothering you?" She finally realized she in the great hall having breakfast and must of have daydreamed for far too long.

Fleur had to shake her head to try and ease her friend's worry as she grabs her spoon and fork. "No, it's nothing like that. I was just distracted." She hurriedly began to take foods on the platter and puts it in her own plate, nibbling off a piece of cut meat and scooping a few mashed potatoes. Charlotte nodded at her as if she understood. "I think I may know what you're distracted about"

She tilts her head to the left as Fleur followed her line of sight. A few students from Durmstrang had crowded the five mothers on the front of the hall.

"I know everyone is surprised but everyone is also very adamant in entering the tournament. If not for the sigil, they may also want that wish from Zeus. They've been at it for the last hour trying to pull at least one weapon from any of the mother's hands." Charlotte sounded not in the least surprised.

Fleur took noticed that one by one the Durmstrang population grew larger, joining the throw of chance. One will start with their first chosen mother if they can't pull out either one of the weapons they move to the others until they've tried all of their options. She could even see a few curious Hogwarts students in the fray. So far, none had succeeded.

"I know you want to enter too, Fleur" Her friend said after turning to face her again.

Fleur gave a small snort. "What gave you the impression that I would try to enter?"

Charlotte looks at her for a few seconds before looking down at her food and shrugs. "Who wouldn't try to enter? With an opportunity as great as what being offered, it would be near impossible to not try. " the blonde thought that Charlotte had a big point.

Whether the tournament itself is vague and clearly mysterious, the reward of winning it is a greater influence. They were promised that none will die in the tournament. That enforces anyone's interest to join in. Fleur was even thinking of competing. If she could take at least one weapon.

The blonde turns back to look at the growing crowd and spotted a student with the red emblem from the Gryffindor house. A sudden bushy haired girl flew in her mind. She blushes at even thinking about her and suddenly turned her mood sour. "So is Hogwarts' principal still banning his students to enter?"

"Seems so. He didn't particularly like our school trying to enter either but he had no authority other than his own students. Although because of this, it has made news to the public. I've heard that some... more prominent wizards are going to come here and try to enter." Charlotte took a nearby newspaper she was reading a few minutes ago and passed to Fleur.

She saw the article that caught her eyes **.**

"Wouldn't it be hard for just us students to win if we have to compete with a more experienced wizard?" she asked.

"It definitely would but the five mothers did say that they will choose those who are competent to win as any champions. I don't know how that applies to us but we can hope that even they aren't worthy to be chosen."

"Or maybe it's only exclusive to us," Fluer said implying not much enthusiasm at all.

Fluer proceeds with her breakfast while also looking at the other people sitting in the Ravenclaw table. She seems to have noticed that a few girls and guys in yellow and blue stripes were huddled around a very lean boy with brown hair and light fair skin. Next to him looks to be his girlfriend, or she thinks so, because of the way he draped his arms around her.

Fleur had a feeling she knew the girl from somewhere but lets it go and finished with her breakfast.

Halfway through her desserts, her eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table. Of course, if anyone asked why she was staring at that direction, it was strictly because her eyes happen to scan the room and stayed on the one place, she wouldn't admit, where her tutor was sitting. And of course for no other reason that she was wondering when they would start that damn lessons already.

She was starting to have difficulties with her Arithmancy homework and the classes were getting hard to keep up.

Fleur tried to look for her supposed tutor but wherever she looked, there were no signs of any bushy haired girl. Although the familiar group of friends she seemed to have been going with was there still present. The blonde frown at this and wonder where she was.

"Fleur!" Again this startled the blonde and faced Charlotte again, now more embarrassed that she was caught.

"Yes?" She asked and trying to preoccupy herself with eating her Clafoutis.

"What were you looking at?" The brunette tried to look past her shoulders to which Fleur only block her line of view.

"Nothing. Just looking for desserts in the other tables" And gave an awkward chuckle.

"Right. Because stuffing yourself with sweets and pastries isn't enough already" Charlotte rebutted.

Fleur gave a playful glare at her friend and tried to look somewhere else. The French Veela noticed someone walking towards the exit of the great hall. This time she recognized this to be the Slytherin girl. The girl Hermoine tried to rescue from her best friend and the one she saw was sitting on the brunette's lap as if she were sitting in a high-quality cushion.

To be honest, her stomach lurched uncomfortably at the memory. A feeling she doesn't know how to identify. The girl was basically a stranger to her. A person who had done her no wrong and yet she didn't like her one bit. Maybe because she might just be like the opinionated and annoying bookworm.

Fleur followed the girl now jogging up to someone.

The blonde's eye widens when she finally realizes the person she was jogging up to was Hermione. The two was talking about something. She felt queasy all of a sudden. Her fingers tap irritably at the table as she closely observes the two girls.

Not long after, she saw the Slytherin girl giving Hermione a hug, one that is too close for comfort, and unsolicitedly kissed her cheek. For some reason, she wanted to hurt something.

"Um, Fleur?"

"What!?" she growls out. Charlotte faced her as if the blonde was losing her mind. "Calm down. I only wanted to ask you if you want my cake."

"I'm full." she declared while getting up at her seat and walking towards the exit. She steadied her eyes at the two talking girls, who was still too close for anyone's privacy. A few meters away, the bookworm connected eyes with her and gave her no expression at all. Feeling irritated at the treatment, she glares at her as she came to a stop in front of the two.

Even the Slytherin girl was looking at her in curiosity.

Hermione didn't say anything and neither did she start anything yet, as she continued to glared murderously at the brunette. "May we help you with something?" the other girl was the first one to speak.

She gave her a second look before looking back at the brunette, who is still looking stoic.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could keep the display of affection to a minimum and maybe away from prying eyes. Some people are eating." She said angrily.

A distinct tint of the other girl's cheek made her resolve much worse as Fleur felt the need to pick a fight with her but the brunette finally gave somewhat worried expression and bowed towards her. This took the blonde Veela by surprise as she never thought the bookworm could ever bow down to her in apology to anything.

"I'm sorry if we had disturbed you. My friend Daphne here was only comforting me. Nothing else." Hermione faced the Slytherin and hugs her. Hearing an audible "talk to you later." and stepping out from the hug before facing her and giving an apologetic smile.

"Have a good day." and walks away from them.

Fleur looks at the retreating form of the brunette and couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. That was the weirdest encounter she had ever had with bookworm. Something just didn't sit right. The girl who has no filter, couldn't keep her hyper views to herself and wouldn't back down to any of her insults, could just easily shut down her readily tempting banter with a bow and a simple sorry.

"Do you know Hermione?" Fleur was so absorbed with her own thoughts she forgot the girl was still there.

She shrugs. "Sort of." and crosses her arms.

She eyed the girl. She was shorter than her by a few meters at least. Pretty and altogether not bad to look at. Yet she could not find it in herself to like her still.

"You said something about comforting her? What does that mean?" She asked.

The Slytherin girl bites her lip as if she was conflicted on answering. "I shouldn't say. That's Hermione and mine's business. I'm sorry" She mutters back.

Fleur expected the doubt at least. "Fine by me."

And walks towards the path Hermione took not long ago.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a deserted Manor**

 _"We are running on some difficulties with your plan, my lord. It seems the Triwizard tournament was canceled." A lean haggard man stood in front of a disfigured baby Voldemort. Looking frail and ready to die in his position on a small bed._

 _"Cancelled... you say. How did... this happen?" Voldemort was weak as his breath was no more labor than it was breathing. His loyal subject look at his master._

 _"The goblet was destroyed upon the day of the champion selection then it was told that it was because a god meddling with a mortal affair. He took it upon himself to make another one. His own very tournament that's going to be held on Hogwarts. What should we do now, my lord? I cannot manipulate any task if I am not part in preparing it." Barthy crouch Jr. could be seen sweating through his thick leather coat as he waited for his master's reply._

 _"Then... we make do... with what we... have."_

 _"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

 **I previously planned this plot from the beginning yet I am a bit conflicted if I should. In the end, I stayed with my guts and hope this is to your guys' liking. I supposed I should be clarifying that the five mothers are in no way in any greek mythos or reference. I'd like to compare them to any creatures the gods made (like Pandora, who is a human). Although most creatures are birthed, the mothers are made purely for this purpose.**

 **Another thing I'd like to address is the implication of Zeus form. I know that the god's real form could eradicate a human being from mere presence alone but in this. Zeus is only taking on a more above form than flesh and is still not his true form.**

 **Also, the Greek mythos actually stopped being considered as real or true religion when Christianity had converted most of the Greeks and Romans. As time passed they just stopped talking about them and even came close to being a taboo subject by most people heavily on influenced by the Church. Until they resurface as myths and epics. I just want to apply this to the story.**

 **Another thing if I had made any wrong reference and had offended anyone I am deeply sorry.**


	12. Suffer in Close doors

**Another chapter guys. Thank you for sticking around..**

 **Fugacity7 I admit you are right about that. Women's statuses forbid them with such occupation and would be a big controversy if women were to act in plays, making every character be played by men. Although I kind of base the none men-men and women-women main actors from the realm of the wizards and witches. Evidently, they are old-fashioned in their traditions and beliefs. I have always seen them as people who would educate their children to the pureblood purity and that stark contrast to showing any remote display of homosexuality. So I change their traditions, wherein the wizarding world's plays would be played by both men and women even before. But if we were to be historically accurate, you'd be right.**

 **VSATGPFAN88 You're partially correct. There's a deeper reason why Hermione is afraid of clowns that even she didn't know or choose to forget. Also Harry and Draco's situation is a bit more complicated than Hermione. They're connected in a way but distinct. thank you for your reviews. They always make me smile. You make my day.**

 **SH4D0W44 It's a secret ;P. Although I mostly see Aphrodite as a very spontaneous goddess, making her characterization hard to understand.**

 **To everyone who is still reading this thank you. I will slowly edit my grammars as I go upload newer chapters. I am so sorry if I have made people believe that this was a polyamory relation, which is not, and that is fully my fault.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _"Darling, we're just going to talk with a few of your mom's friends. Be good and don't go too far"_

The rhythmic sounds of snores around the rooms she shared with the girls, had been background music. She welcomed the little sound she can get while awake as everyone else is happily dreaming.

 _"Okay, papa. I won't."_

Hermione grew uncomfortable in her bed. She turned and kept rolling to the sides thinking that it might help with her nightly insomnia but the voices of little Hermione wouldn't let her sleep.

 _"Hello, little girl."_

But the truth is, she doesn't want to sleep just yet.

 _"Hi, funny looking man."_

 _"I am funny looking, aren't I? Do you want to play with me?"_

Hermione's anxiety was bubbling inside her. She felt oddly played that something she thought didn't exist is actually something she buried deep inside to forget and now she is cornered to face it once again. How unfair.

 _"But papa said I can't play too far."_

 _"Your papa won't know. It'll be our little secret. Come on, I have toys and candies. Don't you want toys and candies?"_

 _"I do."_

Hermione sits up on her bed. Finally unable to stomach whatever her memory keeps replaying through the course of two nights. She changed her clothes and grabs her jacket after she silently made her stroll out of the castle.

* * *

"Must be nice to be one of those blokes who can actually participate in those games," Ron whines in his seat as he stared longingly at the other students having a go at the five mothers. Ginny shakes her head at him while Harry fidgeted in her seat taking a peek at the front as well before going back to eating.

Hermione doesn't seem to be concerned that well as she stared at her piece of eggs and bacon as if it were a show. "Why can't we join in too?"

"Because Dumbledore forbids us, that's why?" Ginny replied and sighed. "And until he changes his mind, we can't enter." Even though her words were to discourage his brother, she also looks dismayed by this.

"What if we sneak our names in secret and if we do get picked then they'll be no other choice but to compete," Ron said over the group, who were less than likely preoccupied with their own things.

"Harry, you'd join me, right?" The ginger boy faced Harry with his sort of puppy dog look, that neither looked compelling or moving at all. Harry gave an awkward chuckle before shaking her head. "I don't think I should go around getting myself into troubles after the mess I'm already in on myself. I don't want to cause another ruckus after the last time." And quickly looks down at her food bothered by the admission.

Hemione could see that Harry is still disturbed about the gossips going around campus about her uncontrolled tantrum. She musses if it would be bad to pester her about her feelings, something that personal is bound to make Harry a bit closed-off. So she thought it wasn't the time.

Ginny elbowed Ron while Harry was preoccupied looking at her food, as she also notices Harry's gloomy expression.

"Oww!" Ron faced her little sister who was glaring at him, to which he only slumps his shoulder in reply.

"Hermione, how about you? That third mother has all of those bookish types that you are. I'm sure she'll pick you." Ginny looks at her brother as if he's on the roll of getting kicked by her. One of these days, she's sure to slap him some good manners.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm not in the mood at the moment." She looks at her friends with a small smile. Ron found it a bit weird that she hasn't been in herself for a while now. Even her reply to him seemed so dull and without a once of Hermione-ish words. Not even a simple lecture of not getting themselves into any trouble.

As she played with her food, she suddenly saw distorted flashes, both white and black and quickly sent chills up her spine.

The brunette ardently stands up from her chair, as sweat began to accumulate on her forehead, her throat closing up making it harder to take in air while her hands began shaking noticeably. She covers her hand with the other in hopes to hide and control herself. "I have to go." She mutters, not waiting for any reactions from either of the three and leaves them at the table to stagger out of the door.

* * *

She could hear herself pant while she ran, the sounds of laughter had started again, following her every step as the walls were echoing the taunting noise. Shades of white and black were starting to paint her visions with features one by one appearing with viciousness.

"No. No. No. No. Please not now!" She shakes her head and pleaded desperately in the air for it to stop. The students around her appeared nothing more than smudges as she ran around the mass as best as she could, hitting a few on her way while others seemed to see her distress and avoid her as she came closer.

She has no clue where she was going but she knew she should run. _Just run._

The laughter was now clearer as a distinct call of her name tasted bitter on its tongue. The fear in her chest was now heavier than before as she falls on her knees and covered her ears from the monster's call. Her eyes began tearing up. "No no no no... please" her voice cracked in desperation. Her body petrified.

 **"Hermione. Come back! Come back to me! Play with me! Hahahahah!"**

She bellows, crying herself to shroud off the other noises, covering her ears in the process and kneels on the ground. Though it was a fruitless comeback when nothing she did made the insistent maniacal laughter stop.

"NO! STOP! GET AWAY!" She sobs, her head on the floor while her hands supported her body from fully laying on the ground. "I won't go back! I WON'T!" she bellowed in fright.

 **"You'll come back... eventually."**

Then the voices vanished. Hermione was still pretty much shaking, looking at her shivering arms but after knowing that the flashes and laughter had stopped, she felt like breathing again. Breaking down on pure relief as she hugs herself in silent whimpers.

"I won't go back. I won't go back. I won't go back." she mumbles repeatedly as if it kept her nightmares away. For now, it did.

Hermione manages to get to her second class after consuming most of her first class period trying to compost herself again. She was completely exhausted. Even she knew the dark circles under her eyes wasn't covered, nor her complexion turning deathly pale and her very weakened body had everyone turning the other way or choose not to talk about it in front of her. Her appearance made them avoided her. Something she was thankful for.

Her friends were another thing entirely. They seem genuinely concerned about her well-being and has even asked her if she was sleeping okay. She didn't have it in her to tell them, burdening them in the process and shrugs it off as a bad night.

As for her classes. Some went by her head smoothly as she could while she continues to concentrate between being invisible and keeping herself in check for another 'attack', as she decided to call it now. She succeeds in the two yet she didn't feel like a winner at all. She felt like she was constantly on guard. Always so frustrated and tired.

Hermione dazedly looks at nothing, her mind freshly on the gargoyle she just went through.

She heard her name being called.

"Miss Granger. Dumbledore will now see you" Professor McGonagall call her over the door. She slowly walks in and quickly felt the familiar sense of calmness of her headmistress standing quietly beside a troubled Professor Dumbledore.

He raised his hand to offer the seat to her and gratefully accepts. She winces for a moment as her thighs were shaking under the weight and clamps on her knees to keep it still. Hoping none of her teachers notice, before she turns her attention away to give Dumbledore a small nod and smile.

"Hermione. Thank you for seeing me at such short notice. I must apologize for taking your time away but it is important that I talk to you now." He said in all seriousness.

"Of course, professor. What is it you want to talk to me?"

"I believe some teachers have seen gradually change in your appearance and behavior. You've been distracted in class, always daydreaming over some time in your seat and were even said to be talking to yourself in empty hallways. Minerva has come to me, distressed. She had talked to you yesterday to see if you are okay and found that you are in fact, not. I can see it too, Ms. Granger." Hermione hadn't expected that the teachers to actually noticed her odd behavior. At least she thought they wouldn't. Gosh, how wrong she was.

The brunette tried to play it cool, keeping a steady eye contact with both her teachers before she nodded her head in, what she hopes would come across as understanding. "I admit to you both that I haven't been feeling the greatest these days. I have just learned in a letter from my parents that my grandfather had died." She cleared her throat in nervousness.

"We were very closed. I used to go to his house every other month for a visit. With his passing, I was devastated and I supposed it showed in my behavior. I am sorry for worrying you professors but you must understand that it's not easy for me." She saw pity in both their eyes. Hermione only wished it were for real reasons.

"I am sorry to hear that, Hermione. If only we'd have known" Professor McGonagall walks beside her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I think you should take classes easy then" and gave a half-smile.

"I agree with Minerva. We are very sorry for your loss."

Hermione nods. "Thank you for understanding."

"Well, I guess that is all we want to talk to you about. Best be off and take a rest." Dumbledore slowly stands up from his seat. Hermione doing the same. She gave both adults a bow before turning back to the door. Yet before she could leave, her hand on the doorknob, she paused to think. She bits the sides of her cheek before standing still.

Dumbledore must have noticed her stiff stance as he asked, "Is there something the matter, Hermione?"

Her grip on the doorknob loosens and turns around to face her teacher and principal. Taking a few steps she clenches her fist. "I know this is none of my business, professor and I may be talking out of line but... you're making an unfair action by forbidding us from entering the tournament." She thought she'd just let it out rather than beating around the bush.

"Hermione!" Minerva said to her in shock while she didn't spare her headmistress a glance, knowing she was abashed by her forwardness. She'd been meaning to address this to him earlier but her attacks keep getting her distracted that she almost forgot the mission given to her.

The piercing stare Dumbledore gave her, clearly spoke volumes for the brunette. "You are right, Ms. Granger. You are out of line."

Hermione stood her ground even with how low Dumbledore's words rang. "I know I am a professor. Although you have to see that you're willing to participate students in a tournament that may kill them to be okay yet a tournament that guarantees lives and you won't consider."

The old wizard regarded her for a brief moment. "Gods are fickle being, Ms. Granger. They may hold something great in front of you but expect a lot more in return. It is not that I am afraid for their lives. No. The mothers clearly made the word that none shall die within the games but I am more afraid of who wins it, to be honest."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she never considered that respond.

"The winner who gets one wish. Whatever that one wish is, it all depends on who makes it. What makes you think that one wish will be made for the good of everyone and not only for the one who wished it. That is why I am against it. People desire many things and sometimes desires hinder everything else. Good, Justice and Moral. We become greedy, wrathful, selfish. If that wish is made by someone who sees nothing but themselves, who's to say the consequences are limited to them."

Hermione was a bit relieved that their professor was only thinking of the better good when he made the decision. It showed that he was still there for them. But he can't do much with what has already happened.

"But you're not seeing the bigger picture, professor. Right now, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are desperately trying to enter and win it. I don't think they can be persuaded to back down. Students you're more unfamiliar with. Students that might make that wish and doom a lot of people. With a population as large as they have some of them might be chosen either way. Then your plan is still a failure." Professor Dumbledore kept quiet while he listens to her. Even her headmistress seemed to want to hear what she had to say.

Hermione mustered enough courage to push on with him. "I know it would have been better if none participated at all. But they are and they will push to make it happen. Let me ask you, Professor Dumbledore. Do you trust your students? Do you trust us?"

The old man walks closer before saying, "Yes, I have faith in my students."

"Then let us enter. We can't change what is already in motion but maybe a few students in our school can win it. It doesn't guarantee they'll be wiser or morally good but I know they are a lot of good people in our school who can make that wish be for the better of everyone. At least whoever is chosen by the mothers it'll be someone who you trust more. And if you truly believe in us then you know, in your heart professor, that a lot of us strive to be our best. Just give us a chance as well" Hermione wets her lips after her professor stayed completely silent. She looks down defeated. "Then again you are our principal. You know us best. The choice will always be yours."

The brunette looks back at her principal who's lips slowly edges into a soft smile. "Such words, Mr. Granger. Such words."

Then he showed her to the door.

She got the point and said no more. She bowed one last time and left for the great halls.

* * *

Hermione was alone walking to the great halls, her head to the conversation moments ago. Hoping she got through to him.

Of course, what Dumbledore also said gave her a lot to think about.

She knew that from the start the one problem it all poses. It was also the reason Zeus made it in the first place. He made it so tempting to enter those people who were interested would come. It was all a trap. They planned it as a way to bait the insane mortal. Whoever that person is.

The brunette knees buckles as she falls midstep, yet was able to lean on the walls in time before she falls. Hermione was frustrated that this was happening more often now. She sneers at herself. It seems not only is her attacks taking her energy, but it's also weakening her body. She half expected this but she didn't anticipate that this would be harder to bear. She breathe in steady air and urged her body to comply. Pushing herself up on her feet and staying still for a brief second. She was still shaking but slowly she was regaining control of her feet and knees.

 _'Hermione, I know you don't want to listen to me right now but I think you should consider my suggestion. You need help.'_ She stared coldly at the floor as she heard Hermes' voice.

"No, I don't need any of your brother's help or any god for that matter. Your father already fucked me up. I don't want to make it worse by going to another selfish god. I can solve this on my own."

 _'You can't even walk properly. At this rate, you'll kill yourself.'_ She grits her teeth in anger. "I said I don't need it!" She took a step to prove her point but failed as her knees gave out midstep. Although this time she falls to the ground in a heap of lethargic.

She hears his snorts. _'You're no more helping yourself than you placing a knife by your neck! I may not have known you for long Hermione but I know you're not a fool.'_ Hermione felt insulted at the notion. "You're right about that one. I am not a fool, Hermes!"

 _'From what I'm seeing, you're proving me wrong! Not only that but you're a coward! Do you think you're fighting whatever demons you have in your mind?! You are not! The only thing you are doing is running away. Running away from the thing that haunts you but you are not doing anything about it!'_

"You have no idea what I'm going through! You don't know how much pain I am suffering each time that thing appears. You have no idea so don't you dare tell me that I am a coward, Hermes because you don't know him!" Her body was weak, has been since the incident with Zeus. Even now just trying to keep her composure is taking a toll on her.

She lays her forehead on the cold floor, relishing the coldness it gave to her hot and sweating face.

 _'I may not know. I may not feel what you are feeling right now, Hermione. I wished I knew. Truly, I wish I do but the thing is I don't. But you do. You know how that feels. You know how painful it is. So you must know, of all person, that you need help the most. Just trying to brush it off won't make it go away. Numbing isn't going to heal anything. You're just prolonging the inevitable pain."_

Hermione could hear Hermes' voice crack. For a brief moment, she wonders if he cared for her. He was just another god. He shouldn't be caring for her menial life.

She continued to lay there on the floor, listening for the first time since she felt close to 'okay', that maybe this has gone over anything she can do. _'If you're not going to do this for yourself. Then do it for your friends.'_

"And if I don't find those reasons enough?" She asked coldly.

 _'Then find another reason to live.'_

* * *

Dumbledore stood before the many faces of students and teachers, sitting patiently for his evening reminders before food could be served.

He stood in his podium and cleared his throat. "A lovely evening to all. As you have known, a few nights ago. A sudden appearance of guests with news has come to us all offering a competitive tournament. And as everyone has known I have forbidden any Hogwarts students to participate in the said competition because of certain reasons. Reasons I know some of you might see unfair and selfish." A few murmurs were swirling around the halls but Dumbledore continued.

"Just today, someone confronted me of my actions regarding my concerns about it and have come to see flaws in my logic. I have seen how very unfair I truly was to hold back aspiring students from displaying their potential. So I have decided to now allow my students to join the Bludimier tournament if they so wished and if they are chosen." The change in atmosphere was swift and quick as rounds of cheers came simultaneously from the four houses, celebrating the news of participation.

Dumbledore smiled at the way his students had returned to their hyped and competitive self. All talking in glee and excitement.

"May you all strive your best to win" Dumbledore could hear Igor Karkaroff in the sideline gave his signs of displeasure for having another batch of students compete against his own but Dumbledore was only glad he had a change of heart.

* * *

 _Harry was lying underneath what looks to be a beautiful Sakura tree. It's pretty pink petals were strikingly popping over the light blue sky above. She has never actually seen one up close and can't help admit that it was a sight to behold._

 _She felt a calmness she hadn't been acquainted with. She was always on edge that even her years in school has put her in more dire situations than diving to the bottom of the sea just to know what's in there._

 _She gazes at the leaves of the Sakura tree, admiring the falling little pink leaves one by one. Some floating in a steady rhythm while others had formed a little blanket on her body. Harry took her chance to turn her head to her surroundings. A vibrant blue caught her eye and found the crystal clear riverbank a few meters from the sakura tree, and beyond that was nothing but grass as far as her eyes could see._

 _It was truly peaceful._

 _So peaceful..._

 _Harry continued to admire the scenery in front of her, nothing to worry about and no one expecting anything. The raven girl, however, narrowed her eyes when she saw someone slowly stand up from the sea of wild grass. Their backs were to her vision, making it hard to know who they were._

 _She leans on her elbow to see clearly but they were too far away for her. The person suddenly raises their left hand on the air observing how the sky turned black. It didn't take Harry too long to sit up and began to feel a bit comprehensive on what's happening._

 _When Harry took a peek back at the person on the grass, they were not there anymore._

 _"You looking for me?" Harry shook in surprise as she turned around, her heart beating so fast but it took her more surprised when she faced none other..._

 _...herself?_

 _Not her actual face but rather the face she was slowly getting accustomed to for days._

 _She teasingly smirks at her. Harry shivered at the identical features she has. The same smooth pale skin, the long dark wavy hair, and those green eyes. It looked just like her but at the same time, she knew she wasn't her._

 _"Who... who are you?" she asked the girl looking at her._

 _"I'm not sure." An air of brooding. "I used to be someone else," she said in contemplation while she changed the direction of her eyes towards the green fields, the same one Harry was once looking at a few minutes ago and crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't remember much. Just bits and piece now."_

 _"Why do you look like me?"_

 _Harry saw her reflection pursed her lips in thought. "Who said I look like you? Couldn't it be that you look like me?"_

 _The raven girl couldn't reply to that because she doesn't know if what she said was true or not. What she did know was that they weren't twins at all, so why are there two of them._

 _"Why are you here now?" Harry finally stands and guarding looks back at her._

 _The girl tilts her head to the side. "To try and get the love of my life"_

 _"Love of your life? Who's that? and what does that have to do with me?" The girl didn't like the harsh tone Harry used on her as she glares coldly._

 _"I must be clear that you are nothing more but a vessel. Your matter of opinion does not have any considerable value to my plan. As to who that is, I think you're very close to her already. All I need is an opportunity." The girl who has her faced strode towards her, eyes boring to her soul to obey and yet Harry felt defensive at her words._

 _"Vessel? plan? What are you talking about? And what do you mean I'm already close to her?" A paused and a small smirk on her doppelganger's face slowly cleared a thought from Harry and it made her both mad and scared._

 _"You're the thing. You're the one who tried to hurt someone at my school!" The girl laughs at her accusation._

 _"I'm hardly a thing but you got one right. I am her. Do you understand now?" Harry steps back as she looks around her. Her gazed changing from left to right, looking at where she truly was. "I'm dreaming," She said finally realizing the pattern of thought._

 _"How perspective of you," she remarked dryly. "Now that we got that out of the way. I hope you make it your priority to get close to my darling sweet." The devilish glint in her eyes made Harry wary of what her true intentions were._

 _"What are you planning?" she said warningly._

 _Suddenly, she saw a vision of herself covered by only a skimpy pink towel hugging her curves, hair wet as they dripped on her shoulders and back, and straddling a very half-naked Hermione with only a bra and pants. Harry felt herself growing hotter as the display was both surprising and sensual. Her carbon copy began to trace Hermione's body with her hand. A selfish grin playing on her features while her hand danced on their own. Starting from her rosy cheeks down her neck, satisfied groan on the brunette's breath while the offended hand continued to graze her chest to stomach, teasing her way down to her abs before kissing her best friend's neck._

 _Harry had to step back, as the other her continued to plague praises on Hermione's body while her eyes look directly at her with a grin. She felt both bothered and sick to her core._

 _"I won't let you lay a hand on my friends, especially Hermione!" The vision vanished before her and her other carbon copy reemerged in front of her enjoying her reaction._

 _She cocks an eyebrow at her without seeming to be scared at all, making Harry even madder. "Oh my, I'm practically trembling from fright. Oh please don't hurt me" Followed by a chuckle. "Don't act so high and mighty. I know you liked what you saw." she taunted._

 _"Just do what you're told and maybe we'll both get something good from this." As Harry was pushed by the shoulders and fell into a mattress. Her surroundings change again._

 _Suddenly a warm and taut body firmly closed in above her, fitting her just right while two hands were beside her head, trapping her like prey. Harry looks up and saw none other than Hermione, looking down at her with that overbearing smirk, eyes trailing down in haughty gesture and teeth that were edging to bite. She dipped to her much closer forcing her legs to spread to accommodate the twisted brunette between her body. Her voice squeaked as a hand move from beside her head to deliciously massages her breast, her fingers squeezing and making circles in a mystic rhythm. It felt so real, so new and sickly sexual. Cold hands work wonders to her body as she never knew she could feel anything like this. Harry had to arched her body when Hermione slowly yet unfairly pinched her nipples in surprise. She felt herself pant and moan._

 _This shocks her. She has never given such noise before, that the Hermione above her was delighted and began to edge closer to her other breast to lick the ignored nub. It was the little things that got to her, the hot mouth, the slick tongue, and the swift lick. She closed her eyes and covers her lips as noise upon noise were wanting to come out her mouth to show just how much her traitorous body was crazing it. Small whimpers, insistent and gurgled moans and grunts._

 _"See you're enjoying it."The Hermione above her didn't sound like her Hermione at all. This one phrase woke her up from the tempting illusion. She bit her lip until it drew blood, getting her shit together and push back the impersonator away. A moment later, she was back to the Sakura tree met with a series of laughter from her doppelganger._

 _Harry was evidently still bothered. Truly bothered. Her deep irregular pant and her heart racing from adrenalin almost shrouded the anger bubbling at her chest. The wicked girl laughing at her. "See, you want this as I do. Just remember.." As her doppelganger touches the low corner of her shirt and pulling it up. She saw a purple mark on her right side of her abdominal just above her hip bone._

 _A manacing promise left her lips. "This body will be mine in time and when that happens you're precious best friends will also bend to my will. My sweet sweet darling Hermione. And you..." She turns her back to her. "...will disappear."_

Harry bolts awake from her slumber.

Her hand quick on her chest to feel the thumping of blood and beating heart. She was gasping, her forehead dripping with sweat, her skin too cold to the touch and her mind racing from vivid imagery. She stared at her white sheet draped on her midsection as the dream replyed over and over in her mind. Unconsciously she felt sicken and disgusted.

How can she dream something so inappropriate with someone she's known as a family for so long. "I can't... I didn't... I... I" she was left a stuttering mess on her bed, trying to collect some sort of coherent thought. "I was only overwhelmed by my emotions. It wasn't me projecting it. I'm sure it was her."

 _Her._

Rose. She finally remembered the name that causes so much damage to her reputation. Hermione told her a day after she got settled to her new dorm room.

"Rose" Her doppelganger. Clenching the sheets in anger. She threatened Hermione and she definitely threatened her.

Rose also wants to take over her body. Somehow this realization gave her cold sweat. She's already done it once, the thought that she was going to do it again scared her. What if this time, they wouldn't be so lucky as to beat her a second time.

The raven-haired girl looks down at her stomach. The Mark.

She gulps and carefully grabs hold of her shirt. Lifting it, she lets out a sigh of relief. No mark was present on her skin. Just unblemished white and sweat. Nothing else. That means at least Rose is still dormant and wouldn't take over just yet. Pulling back down her shirt, she began to think of ways on how she wants to prevent this.

Working this out with Ron and Hermione have always been her greatest solution. They've handled things like this before. Somehow, they'll have to do it again. Although one thing is for sure, she truly wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione.

With bitter judgment on whether she should try to go back to sleep, her tired body won as Harry risked by situating herself back on her bed and going back to sleep, wishing this time for Rose to not appear.

* * *

 _12:00._ Crookshank woke up from his sleep, moving from his place on the floor to go near his hooman on the big comfy cloud.

 _1:00._ Crookshank perched on the bed to spot something lurking from his hooman's sleeping cloud. He hissed and hissed before the ominous dark slowly back away and left. Crookshank looks at his hooman's face. "Mew Mew Mew" (Feed me, I save you).

 _1:08._ "Mew"

 _3:00._ Crookshank mewed when something bright sparkled near his face. He goes near his hooman to see light under his hooman's fur. His hooman's got light fleas. "Mew mew" (I save, hooman). He lightly pats the area of the light flea. Crookshank backs away in shock as his hooman 's fur came off and scurries away in panic.

 _3:14._ His hooman didn't wake up. Crookshank came back to snuggled back to his hooman's side. Directly where his hooman is bald and has dark spots. "Mew Mew Mew" (Hooman bald, weak hair.) He sleeps dreaming of foods and boxes.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?"

Ginny looks up from her newspaper to see a very worried Harry in her female school uniform, books clutched to her chest and look as though she didn't have a very amazing night. She puts her books on the table while still waiting for her reply.

The ginger girl puts down her newspaper to give her full attention to Harry. "Umm, I didn't saw her this morning. She went for her early jog. When I woke up and finished dressing, she still wasn't back."

"Ohh" Ginny heard the disappointment on her. The raven girl said a small 'thank you' and eats her breakfast.

Ginny was having doubts if she should ask but it was safe than be sorry. "Harry, why are you looking for Hermione?"

Harry was caught off guard by the sudden question. She fidgeted with her utensils and didn't outrightly answer right away. It wasn't as though she had anything against Ginny. She plans on telling the two before she does anything else.

Harry was a bit worried too. If she were to be completely honest.

Maybe because of the dream she had that when Hermione wasn't there to greet her outside her door and walk her to the great halls like she usually had come to do that her mind went somewhere dark. She hadn't done anything while asleep, right? Harry hopes not.

It wouldn't also sit with her that Hermione started to act a bit too secretive. Always away on her own doing merlin-know-what and doesn't talk with them as much as she used to either.

"It's nothing. I thought she'd be here already when I left for the dorm room." she ended it with that and stuff her mouth with food so not to answer anymore.

Ginny didn't particularly believe Harry but how else was she going to coax her into saying the truth when the girl was obviously not comfortable with it. So she thought she'd try again next time. Just then her brother came running towards them with the widest grin she has ever seen him make.

It doesn't need a lot to know why her brother was so damn happy this early of the day.

"Guys! Guys! I'm going to try choosing today." Ron's excitedly booming shout made Ginny's ears ring as she tried to hold her hand in check. "That's great Ron. I hope you at least get one." Harry encourages him, which Ron blushes at the support.

"Thanks, Harry." And scratches his neck with a smile. "Now that Dumbledore lets us participate I'll do my best."

"You better make it quick though. Cedrick already got one from patience while Krum got power. Only 8 remains." Ginny mutters over her newspaper as she began to read page 3 with the reports of strange ancient magic resurgence all over parts of London.

"What?! Cedrick and Krum got chosen!" Ron shouted too loudly that garnered a few stares from onlookers.

"I don't think to shout this early is going to get girls to like you, Ron" A calm voiced inserted into the conversation. Familiar bushy-hair appeared beside Ron and sat down beside them.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione".

The other two girls gave 'good mornings' and smiles.

"Hi guys" she gave a weak smile in return and took an apple from the platter.

"You sure, Ron. The tournament may not kill you but it can still leave you traumatized. I don't want to see you get broken for a tournament" Harry looks down at Ron's clenched hand while he seemed to remember a thought that bothered him.

"I want to do it. I know I just have to do it." He faced Hermione determined to get what he wants. "You know you're being stupid, Ron."

"I don't care if I'm being stupid. I'll compete with or without you, Hermione. But I do want you to support me"

The brunette mused the thought before she nodded and patted Ron on the shoulders with a smile. "Why don't you try right now, where there are fewer people who'll make fun of you if you don't get one."

"Hey!"Ron said a bit offended.

"Calm down. I didn't say that to offend you, Ron. I'm just saying if you do get one we're happy for you but if you don't and it so happens that it'd be in front of a lot of people, you'll most likely going to mop around for days because of the humiliation." Hermione reasoned out.

He eases back just as quickly. He's body slacking at the thought of not getting chosen. "I know".

"Well then. No use wasting time. Wish me, luck guys." The ginger boy stands up in nervousness, lost was his excitement as he walks towards the bravery mother.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and move beside Hermione to whisper something in her ear. "You know, Ron will still mop around for days so long as he doesn't get one. Audience or none." The brunette chuckles softly.

The three looks on as the nervous Ron lines up from the numbers of students. It'd take another 10 minutes before his turn so Ginny decided to strike up a conversation with the recently secretive brunette.

"So, you got lost in the forest or what?" Ginny asked a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Anything interesting happened while you ran your heart out?" Hiding her intention by jokingly teasing the bookworm. "With a certain blonde perhaps" Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolls her eyes at her. "It didn't take me that long, Ginny and no. Nothing interesting happened. Just good old tree barks and slippery ground floor. No blonde or to be more precise. No anyone. Period."

Ginny hums."Well, Harry here came looking for you because it did take you that long." Harry suddenly blushes at Ginny's jab while Hermione looked like she just remembered something and looking apologetic as ever.

Turning to face the silent girl. "I'm sorry for forgetting, Harry. I guess I was pretty distracted that I couldn't walk you here."

"It's nothing to apologize for Hermione. I can manage to get here now that people are used to me being like this." Harry insisted but her red cheeks were still pretty evident.

"How about I walk you to class," Hermione suggested now more insistent in making it up to her and it showed in the brunette's behavior.

"Really, Hermione. I can manage on my own." Harry insisted.

"I know." She gave an easy smile. "You basically killed Voldemort in our first year, defeated him again on our third year. I know you can handle yourself." Hermione looked at him with care that Harry slightly looks down to hide her growing blush. "But that doesn't mean I can't keep you safe too." Flashback of her dreams creeps at the back of her mind turning her a hot mess.

Harry uncoordinatedly stumble on handling her spoon as it clashes with the plate rather harder than she intended. Ginny raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Um, there's no harm I guess," Hermione replied a sweet smile, one Harry couldn't stop but appreciate.

Why was she acting like this? She wasn't like this before. So why do Hermione's words affect her so much?

Was this because of the dream? Or just a spur of the moment?

"Bloody Merlin's beard" Harry's pondering got sidetrack as she saw Ginny's jaw slacked open comically. Trailing her line of sight, even she herself was caught by complete surprise.

"I guess he did it" Hermione's calm voiced snapped them from whatever haze they were in.

A total of thirty-four students from all houses that lined up to take their chance at the mothers, Ron was holding a trident on his hand. His face looked like he might suddenly combust unable to accept it himself. A few Durmstrang didn't look particularly happy by this as they storm out of the great hall agitated and humiliated while the remaining Hogwarts student even looked more persistent to get one of their own.

When Ron finally got out of his surprise state, he hurriedly came back to his house table and met with congratulations and cheers from his housemates that got up early. Ron had a grin on his face the whole time, he was showered with praises and congratulations holding his big fork.

"You got what you wanted. Congrats, mate"

Ron nodded his thank at the raven girl. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to pass out from the anticipation." Harry chuckles before Ron face the brunette, who gave him a quick hug moments after. "You're utterly stupid for doing this but I supposed it's appropriate to say that I bid you the best of luck because you're going to need it. I also don't suppose you'd want my tutoring now either" she asked sarcastically. "I'd hate to see get hurt out there."

"I'd appreciate that, 'Mione." With a toothy grin.

"I didn't even think he was going to pull one at all" Ginny interjected while his older brother narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, I was just kidding, Ron. At least I can write to mom that you're participating in some dangerous tournament. She'd be delighted" Ginny teased as the ginger boy's face turn deathly pale at the words.

"You wouldn't dare, Ginny."

"Oh I would" As the younger Weasley sprinted towards the exit of the hall, in what Harry assumes is, running toward the owlery to write a letter to the Weasley matriarch.

Harry and Hermione laugh as the two run away both resembling a very energetic mouse and a very murderous cat. The orange sway of hair slowly lost in the view. Harry looks at the brunette who only shrugs in return.

* * *

"That was a surprise"

The two were now walking towards Harry's first class as Hermione accompanied her. Harry thought it'd be nice to talk with the brunette again. It felt as though, these past few days the bookworm seemed more reclusive than she remembered. They don't talk as much and the odd way she disappears at the most random of times gave her a feeling of concern.

"It was," Hermione replied.

"Ron really wanted it. He's been hinting how much he wanted to participate in it since the champion selection." Harry noticed the sudden frown on the other girl's face.

"Yes, I can understand. The Triwizard tournament only allows student 17 and over to participate. His chances of ever being chosen were nonexistent. Although I couldn't help but still be worried for him."

Harry raised her eyebrow in interest. "I'm sure with you training him he can survive."

"But I'm not a teacher, Harry. I'm just a fourth-year student. Krum and Cedric are two years above him."

"Age isn't a factor here, Hermione. The mothers' said so."

"But experience does." Hermione looked serious. "Ron, while capable of a lot of things, lacks experienced."

"Then why'd you push him to enter then. You hardly sounded oppose to it minutes ago."

"Did you think I could persuade him otherwise?" Harry notices her taking slow steps while her forehead began to sweat and her breathing heavy.

As if shaking a fly away, she clears her throat to continue, ignoring the telltale signs of something wrongly out of place. "You said it yourself. He's been wanting this. For all I know, he'd just do it behind our back." As the brunette hugs herself and momentarily stops in their tracks.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry came closer to the brunette worried, she made a move to touch Hermione's forehead although even before she could, she grabs her wrist to stop her. The grip wasn't warm at all, it was wet from sweat and disturbing cold.

"I'm okay. Just got dizzy is all." Before letting go of her. "Come on, we're almost to your classroom." And began to speedwalk there.

"You're shivering and you're too cold. I don't think you're alright at all." Harry wanted to respect her privacy but if it comes to people she cares about, she's as stubborn as Hermione.

Harry reaches out for the bookworm's robes and grabs it in time.

The brunette stops walking and turns around to look at her. Harry thought she was going to tell her something when an audible "Ahem" was heard.

Harry found out that they had arrived just in time for Professor Flitwick starting his topic. "Aren't you going to sit down, Ms. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor" and bows in apology. She only felt Hermione's presence leaving her while she was forced to go inside and take a seat, only cursing under her breath.

* * *

Hermione stumbles in her footing, as she was leaning heavily on the walls as her only support. She continued to groggily walk and tried to find a secluded and empty classroom. Her head buzzed and clank in succession.

She felt her attack at the back of her head while she was walking Harry to her class. She assumed she'd make it without alarming Harry but she was wrong. The echoing voices were small at first but it gradually seemed to grow. She'd manage to hide it as the conversation distracted her but then the attacks grew again, failing to maintain her facade of composure. She broke out in sweats and barely made it before Harry got to her.

Hermione falls to the ground shaking. Her head was full of taunts and nightmarish whispers. She sobs as her head splits in pain. The only hope she had at that moment was a promise of respite after a few minutes of hell.

* * *

 **Love for all.**


End file.
